Harry Potter et l'héritage de Gryffondor
by LilyLatendresse63
Summary: Cette fic se situe à la suite du quatrième livre. Harry vie un horrible début d'été. Mais Sirius et Rémus sont là. Le reste de l'été seras au en couleurs et s'est sans parlé du début d'années. Fics réécrite.
1. chapitre 1 Un dur début d'été

Chapitre 1

Un dur début d'été

Il faisait noir depuis longtemps à Privet Drive et tous ses habitants dormaient depuis un moment. Tous sauf, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Cet adolescent se nommait Harry Potter. Il était couché dans la cave du 4, Privet Drive ou il vivait avec les Dursley. Son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, qui l'avaient recueillit à la mort de ses parents. Si Harry se trouvait dans une cave humide en pleine nuit, s'est que son oncle l'y avait enfermé à son retour de Poudlard. La meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Le pauvre Harry se trouvait dans un état épouvantable. Depuis son retour, il y a une semaine. Il souffrait d'un mal inconnu, il avait une très forte fièvre qui lui donnait un sommeil des plus agité : des maux de tête intolérables, des maux d'estomac, des vomissements, des étourdissements et de l'arythmie cardiaque. Ce qui signifie que les battements de son cœur ne sont plus régulier. Chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir atrocement, au poing ou même le plus minime des mouvements le rendait fou de douleur.

Mais il devait souffrir en silence, sinon, c'était encore pire. Depuis son arrivé à Privet Drive. Son oncle le frappait sans la moindre raison. Il en profitait puisque Harry n'était pas en état de se défendre. Chaque jour, son état empirait. Son visage était tuméfié au point que Harry était presque méconnaissable. Il avait probablement plusieurs côte de briser car la peau de sa cage thoracique n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs. Il avait surement une cheville fracturé, un poignet foulé et une épaule disloqué. Son oncle ne ressentait aucune compassion à l'air maladif de Harry, il continuait à le maltraiter malgré son état. En fait, s'était plutôt le contraire, plus Harry semblait aller mal, plus Vernon le frappait.

Il ne lui laissait que quelques heures de paix par jours. Mais se n'était pas pour que Harry se repose, mais pour Vernon. ( Le pauvre s'est fatiguant de frapper quelqu'un toute la journée.) Le premier matin, malgré le grand état de faiblesse de Harry. Son oncle l'avait forcé à se lever pour faire ses corvées habituelles ( faire la pelouse, s'occuper des plate-bandes de sa tante, lavé l'auto de fond en comble, faire les repas, la vaisselle, passé l'aspirateur, épousseter, laver les vitres, le plancher de la chambre de bain etc.). Lorsque Vernon s'était aperçus de l'évidence, c'est à dire que Harry n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout, il l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Maintenant plusieurs fois par jours. Vernon y descendait pour frapper Harry. Pour le punir de ne pas faire ses corvées ou pour toutes autres raisons. Pour Vernon toute raison était bonne pour le frapper toujours plus et depuis deux jours, Dudley aussi s'y était mit lui aussi.

Mais malgré son état lamentable, l'esprit de Harry était très actif. Il pensait à tous ce qui c'était passé depuis un mois, le tournoi des trois sorciers, sa rencontre avec Voldemort et la mort de Cédric un camarade de Poudlard.

Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, en fait il était un sorcier. Il l'avait apprit le jour de son onzième anniversaires. Par la même occasion, il avait aussi apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Le fait qu'ils aient été assassinés par le plus puissant mage noir de notre siècle, Voldemort ou plus communément appeler vous-savez-qui, quant Harry n'avait qu'un an. Mais la tentative de Voldemort pour le tuer à son tour échouât. En faite le sort s'était retourné contre lui, le laissant dans un état proche de la mort pendant treize ans et ne laissant à Harry, comme seul souvenir de cette nuit-là, qu'une fine cicatrise en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il avait affronté Voldemort a trois reprises depuis.

Presque aucuns sorciers n'appelaient Voldemort par son nom, car ils avaient encore peur. Peur d'un nom, d'un simple nom, d'accords c'était le nom du plus puissant mage noir du siècle. Mais ça ne restait qu'un simple nom. Harry n'avait jamais comprit la réaction de la plupart des sorciers.

Depuis trois jours, Harry n'avait rien avalé. Son estomac n'avait rien gardé de solide depuis son arrivé chez les Dursley. Il avait pu boire un peu d'eau jusqu'à il y a trois jours. S'étant considérablement affaiblie, ces deux dernier jours, il ne bougeait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Mais depuis le début de la journée, il luttait de toute ses forces ou du moins avec le peu de forces qui lui restait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Car il avait le pressentiments que s'il fermait les yeux, il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller se matin-là, il avait de la difficulté à respirer et plus le temps passait plus sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Il avait même commencé a cracher du sang. Le pire dans tous ça c'était que les Dursley, le regardaient dépérir d'heure en heure sans intervenir. Ils souhaitaient probablement la mort de Harry. Plus vite, il mourait plus vite, ils auraient la paix.

Pour amplifier les malheurs de Harry. Depuis environ une heure, sa cicatrise était en feu. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez mal à la tête comme ça. Mais Harry savait que cette douleur avait une signification. Sa voulait dire que Voldemort était soit en proie à une extrême fureur, soit qu'il n'était pas loin. Cette fois-ci, Harry savait que Voldemort était dans une humeur massacrante. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être, comment, il n'en savait rien. C'était comme ça et c'est tout. En fait, il avait une petite idée. Il était pratiquement sûre que cela avait un rapport avec le lien qui les unissaient Voldemort et lui.

Ce qui s'était produit pendant la troisième tâches du tournoi des trois sorciers, ne l'aidait pas. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric. Le retour à la vie de Voldemort aussi le troublait. En fait, il ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux événements le dérangeait le plus. Il en avait fait des cauchemars et de l'insomnie. Ça c'était quand, il était encore à Poudlard. Maintenant c'était pire. La nuit de son arriver à Privet Drive, Harry était tombé malade et depuis son état ne cessait de se détériorer. Mais malgré sa grande faiblesse, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort ne cessaient de le hanter.

Harry fut sorti de son état semi-comateux par un harfang des neiges qui lui mordillait l'un de ses doigt. C'était Hedwiges sa chouette, elle entrait dans la cave par un petit soupirail. Elle lui apportait sûrement des nouvelles de Sirius, son parrain. Un supposé meurtrier, que Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione ses deux meilleurs amis et lui savaient innocent. Harry eu beaucoup de difficulté à détacher la lettre qui était attaché à la patte de Hedwiges. Ce simple geste l'épuisa totalement, au point ou il du se reposer avant de pouvoir ouvrir sa lettre. Une fois que se fut fait, il lit.

Salut Harry,

je sais que te sens responsable pour Cédric.

Mais tu ne l'ai pas. Le coupable est Voldemort, tu

sais très bien que peu de personnes survivent

lorsque Voldemort décide de les tuer. En plus, vous avez été surpris. Tu t'en es sorti s'est déjà très bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je ne suis plus avec Servilus, Dumbledore s'est rendu conte que Servilus et moi ne pourrions jamais travaillé ensemble. Il nous a donc confié d'autres missions séparer. Je suis présentement avec Remus, mais ne te fait pas de souci. Nous sommes présentement en sécurité. Je ne peux pas te donner plus de détail pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe. Je ne peux seulement pas le faire par lettre. Au cas ou Hedwiges soit intercepté. J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Je sais que tu aurais aimé aller chez les Weasley dès le début de l'été. Mais Dumbledore ne prends jamais de décision à la légère. Il a surement une très bonne raison. Mais tu pourras sans doute y aller, avant la fin des vacances. Je te promets de passer te voir le plus rapidement possible.

À bientôt

Sniffle

Harry sourit faiblement, Sirius allait bien et il pensait à lui. Mais il n'était pas sûre qu'il révérait Sirius, encore moins qu'il irait chez les Weasley. Il savait que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient. Sa respiration ralentissait de plus en plus. Sa vision se brouillait et il avait de plus en plus de mal a lutté pour ne pas s'endormir. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire, car il avait peur de ne pas se réveiller. Cette lutte fut veine car quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormit. La lecture de la lettre avait épuiser ses dernières forces. Pendant son sommeil, il fit un drôle de rêve.


	2. Chapitre 2 Une vision du passé

Chapitre 2

Une vision du passé

Deux personnes se trouvaient dans un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. L'homme et la femme avaient une conversation très sérieuse.

«Tu crois que ce seras pour se soir?», demanda la femme craintivement.

«Je penses que oui», répondit l'homme. «Voldemort a toujours profité de l'Halloween pour frapper de grands coups. En plus depuis que Queudver est devenue notre gardien du secret. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais d'accord avec Patmol, lorsqu'il m'a suggéré de prendre Queudver à sa place. Il avait raison s'était trop évident que se serait lui notre gardien du secret. Mais, je crois que nous avons fait une erreur. Depuis que le sortilège du Fidelas a été lancer, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Je suis sûr que s'est lui le traitre. Nous aurions peut-être du accepter la proposition de Dumbledore et en faire notre gardien du secret.»

«Je pensais que tu trouvais que Dumbledore en avait trop sur le dos?», demanda la femme.

«Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé sa proposition», répondit l'homme. «Je n'ai pas voulu lui en mettre plus sur les épaules. C'était peut-être une erreur. Mais le vrai problème c'est Queudver.»

«Tu crois vraiment qu'il est le traitre?», demanda la femme. «Il est si dépendant des Maraudeurs.»

«Justement Queudver a toujours compté sur plus fort que lui pour le défendre», expliqua l'homme. «À l'époque de Poudlard, c'était nous les Maraudeurs, Patmol, Lunard et moi. Mais depuis quelque jours, je ne serais pas surprit que depuis un an ce soit Voldemort.»

«Je sais que tu as des doutes à son sujet», dit la femme. «Mais tu n'as aucune preuve.»

«Lily, l'un de nos proche nous trahis», ajouta l'homme.

«Je sais, James», dit Lily. «Mais ce n'est peut-être pas l'un des Maraudeurs.»

«Je l'espère de tout cœur», dit James. «Mais je ne suis pas très optimiste, le traitre et l'un de nos proches. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup et si ce n'est pas l'un des Maraudeurs qui est-ce alors? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas qui ça peut-être. Lunard a trop peur de sa partit sombre pour se lier a Voldemort. Patmol, Regulus et Calypso ont du se battre pendant trop longtemps et ça leurs a couté trop chers pour se plier maintenant aux croyances de Voldemort, Dumbledore surement pas, il est le chef de l'opposition. Ma petite Elyane ne s'abaisserait jamais a ça, pas ma petite sœur, en plus elle est comme nous, elle doit se caché. Tamara vient d'une famille de molduts, elle ne se lirait jamais aux idées de Voldemort. Il ne reste que Queudver. J'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en tous ses gens. Mais depuis un an, elle s'est effritée petit à petit. Malgré les doutes par lesquels, je suis passé au fil des mois. J'ai toujours confiance en Patmol, Lunard, Elyane, Dumbledore, Calypso et en Tamara. Je suis sûre qu'ils donneraient leurs vies pour nous. Comme nous donnerions nos vies pour eux. Comme je l'étais pour Queudver. Mais depuis une semaine, j'en suis moins convaincu.

«As-tu parlé de tes doutes à Patmol, Lunard ou Dumbledore?», demanda Lily.

«Non! Lunard et Dumbledore ne savent même pas que nous décidé de prendre Queudver comme gardien du secret», répondit James. «Et Patmol ne veux rien attendre.»

«Il croit toujours que s'est Lunard le traitre», demanda Lily.

«Oui», répondit James. «Mais, je suis sûre que se n'est pas lui. D'ailleurs se n'est pas pour ça que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Vendredi quand je suis allé chez lui j'étais à la dernière minute. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour avoir une discutions sérieuse. J'ai préférer attendre le bon moment. On est descendu à la cave sans vraiment parler. De toute façon, s'est comme ça depuis que l'on soupçonne qu'il y a un traitre parmi nos proches. La tension entre nous n'a jamais était si forte. Ce qui n'aide pas, s'est que depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, nous n'avons plus été réuni tous les quatre. Pour différentes raisons, Queudver, Patmol et Lunard sont de plus en plus souvent en missions, moi je ne peux sortir comme je le veux. Mais revenons à Lunard et à la nuit de pleine-lune. Bien sur pendant la nuit, nous ne pouvions pas discuté. Au matin, après sa transformation, il était trop épuisé pour parler. La tension qu'on vit depuis plus d'un an donne de plus en plus de force au loup. On a beau dire dans les livres, que pour les loup-garous se sont les transformations, qui se produisent pendant l'adolescence qui sont les plus douloureuses. Mais même les pires transformations que Lunard a eu a cette époque ne sont rien a comparé celles qu'il vit présentement. Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, nous souffrons tous de ne plus pouvoir se voir aussi souvent qu'avant, que ce soit Patmol, Queudver, Lunard ou moi. Mais pour Lunard c'est pire parce que le loup souffre aussi de ne pas voir sa meute aussi souvent qu'avant. Il souffre aussi de la voir si divisé. Regarde cette semaine, il y avait juste moi. Ce qui est normal, je n'y vais que si Patmol et Queudver ne peuvent absolument pas y aller. Je n'avais pas participé à une pleine-lune depuis quatre mois. Cette fois-là aussi, j'étais seul avec Lunard. Je sais que tu aimerais mieux que je ne prenne pas le risque de me faire repairer. Mais Sirius a fait son possible, il a assumé pratiquement toutes les pleines-lunes depuis un an, sauve quatre. Queudver en a fait que deux, voix-tu une autre preuve contre lui. Il n'est jamais disponible les nuits de pleines-lunes. Si on prends compte que Voldemort adore faire ses réunions lorsque la lune est pleine. Je ne devrais cependant pas parler, je n'est fait que deux pleines-lunes cette dernière année. La meute manque au loup qui est en Remus. Ça le rends plus agressif. Remus souffre plus, il est plus fatigué aussi. Et malgré tous, il n'arrête pas une seconde. La preuve vendredi, il a travaillé toute sa journée à l'école moldu. Comme si rien était. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. L'approche de la pleine-lune le rends impatient, pourtant il travail dans une école pleine d'enfants. Ça ne doit pas aider la grande fatigue qu'il ressent. Mais il adorent ce qu'il fait, il est fait pour être professeur. Je le verrais très bien en professeur de D.C.F.M. (Défense contre les forces du mal). Malheureusement le monde magique ne lui laisse aucune chance. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Lunard a travaillé toute sa journée de vendredi et le samedi soir, il repartait en mission. Mission donc, il n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me demande comment il tient, samedi lorsque je suis partit, il ne tenait même pas debout. J'ai du l'aidé a se mettre au lit. Je ne sais pas ou Dumbledore l'a envoyé, mais j'espère qu'il a pu se reposé un peu. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne tiendra pas encore bien longtemps a ce rythme là notre loup-loup.»

«Je sais, je m'inquiète moi aussi», dit Lily. «Mais ça ne vas s'en doute pas durer à ce rythme là encore bien longtemps. Tu sais comme moi que Voldemort et ses serviteurs ont profité de l'approche de l'halloween pour faire beaucoup de ravage, nos amis n'ont pas du avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Mais l'halloween est ce soir. Alors d'ici quelques jours ça devrait s'être calmé un peu.»

«Ils doivent être épuisé et pas seulement, Lunard», ajouta James. «J'espère qu'Élyane prends soin d'elle et de Jason. Elle ne doit pas apprécier plus que nous de devoir se cacher. J'espère juste qu'elle se plait au Québec. Je sais que c'est plus prudent pour elle d'être là-bas. Mais je m'inquiète de la savoir si loin. Comment pourrons-nous les aidés si jamais, ils leurs arrive malheurs. Comment allons-nous seulement savoir qu'ils ont besoins d'aides.»

«Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien», répondit Lily. «Comme, je suis sûre qu'Elyane va trouvé un moyen de demandé de l'aide, si jamais ils en ont besoins. Essais de ne pas trop t'inquiéter.»

«J'essaie», répondit James. «Mais s'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me sens inutile et pas seulement pour Elyane. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule dans un pays étranger. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, je déteste ça. Pour les autre c'est pareil. Mon sentiment d'inutilité reviens au galop, quand je sais qu'ils sont en missions. Eux, ils risque leurs vies chaque jour. Pendant que moi, je ne fais rien.»

«Tu n'est pas inutile, mon amour, tu protèges ta famille», répondit Lily. «En plus si tu allais avec tes amis en missions, tu leurs ferais courir un risque inutile. Ils en courent déjà assez comme ça.»

«Je sais tout ça, Lily», dit James. «Je sais que de rester ici, est le mieux que je puisse faire autant pour toi et les enfants, que pour Lunard et Patmol. N'empêche que je culpabilise. Ce n'est pas d'être avec les enfants et toi, qui m'ennuies. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être inactif. C'est ma bataille, mais c'est mes amis qui se battent. Ils risquent leurs vies pour protéger les nôtres et tous ce que nous fessons pour eux en échange c'est de les soupçonner d'être des traitres.»

«Je sais que tu n'aime pas cette inactivité», dit Lily. «Je sais que tu n'as rien cotre le fait de resté avec les enfants et moi. Mais que de laissé tes amis se battent à ta place te rends malade et encore plus de les soupçonner. Mais je suis d'accords avec toi, Lunard n'est pas le traitre, Patmol non plus, pas plus que Elyane, Calypso et Tamara. J'ai aussi totalement confiance en Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je comprends que tu en ais pas parlé à Lunard ce n'était pas le moment. Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Dumbledore?»

«À la réunion de l'Ordre samedi», commença James. Il était très occupé et ils sont tous partit en catastrophe en pleine réunion, à causes de l'attaque de mangemorts dans un grand magasin moldu. Je n'ai donc pas pu lui parler et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.»

«Je comprends»,dit Lily. «Vas-tu les avertir pour Romy?»

«Pour le moment je n'ai rien dit», répondit James. «Ils sont tous en missions, je ne sais pas trop ou. Si j'envoie plusieurs hiboux, sa risque d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts ou de Voldemort. Sa ferait courir trop de risque a nos amis. Je ne peux pas envoyer de message à Elyane, j'ai trop peur que ça la fasse repérer. De toute façon, Moon est trop vieille, pour faire un voyage jusqu'au Québec. J'ai cependant envoyé un message codé à Dumbledore. Il doit l'avoir reçut a l'heure qu'il l'est.»

«Et si jamais quelqu'un l'intercepte?», demanda une Lily très inquiète.

«Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour», la rassura James. «De un si quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore lit cette lettre, il ne verra qu'une page blanche car j'ai utilisé de l'encre transpatout. Tu sais très bien que cette encre n'est visible que pour le destinataire de la lettre. De deux si jamais, cette personne devait réussir à faire apparaître l'encre, cette personne ne trouverait qu'une longue lettre de courtoisie très plate. Comme seul quelqu'un qui ne sort plus chez lui depuis des mois peu écrire. Du genre, Cher Dumbledore, comment allez-vous? Nous ça peut aller, Harry trouve le temps un peu long, il aimerait bien aller joué un peu dehors, il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ne peut plus y aller. Nos marches romantiques sous la pluie commencent a nous manqué a Lily et moi. Etcétéra!»

«Et quel est le code pour l'avenir de l'arrivé de Romy», demanda Lily curieuse.

«Une phrase ajouté au milieu de ce texte sans intérêt», déclara James. «Le dernier lys que j'ai offert à Lily a enfin fleuri, elle est au ange. Finalement la fleur est rose, s'est Lunard qui avait raison.»

«Tu as raison a moins de savoir votre code, on ne peut savoir que ça veut dire que le bébé est née, que c'est une fille et que Lunard va être son parrain», approuva Lily.

«Oui, je crois que c'est un bon code», dit James. «Surtout que peu de gens savent que tu es enceinte et comme la naissance n'était pas prévue avant un mois. Même ceux qu'ils le savent que tu es enceinte, ne feront probablement pas le lien. Je l'espère en tous cas. Malheureusement, Dumbledore et moi n'avons pas prévue de code, au cas ou nous changerions de gardien des secrets. De toute façon sûr le coup je n'y est même pas pensé et envoyer une autre lettre serait trop risqué.»

«On lui dira la prochaine fois qu'on le verra», dit Lily. «Et pour les autres?»

«Je ne sais pas, si j'écoute mon cœur, il me dit que je peux avoir confiance en nos amis», répondit James. «Mais si s'est ma tête que j'écoute, elle me dit le contraire. Je reste persuadé que Patmol et Lunard sont innocents. Mais si jamais, je me trompais et que je les avertissait. Qu'arriverait-il?»

«Je n'en sais rien», avouât Lily. «Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, James, vraiment.»

«Tu n'as pas à être désolé», dit James. «Moi non plus, je ne sais pas et ça me rends fou. Je ne sais même pas si je peux faire confiance à mes meilleurs amis. Tant qu'à Queudver n'en parlons plus, s'il-te-plait.»

«Je te le promets», dit Lily. «Mais avant j'aimerais que tu me dises enfin pourquoi tu le soupçonnes.»

«Oui, bien sûr», approuva James. «Lorsqu'il est venue samedi après-midi pour effectuer le sortilège de Fidelas. Je l'ai trouvé trop heureux.»

«Il était peut-être simplement content que nous lui fassions confiance», suggérât Lily.

«Peut-être», avouât James. «Mais, même si nous lui fassions confiance. Ce n'était pas un cadeau que nous lui fessions. Je suis conscient et je suis sûre que tu l'es aussi, que notre gardien des secrets risque sa vie si Voldemort vient à découvrir qui il est. Pourtant pour la première fois depuis que je connais, je n'ai vu aucune peur dans ses yeux. Je pense même y avoir vu une étincelle de victoire. Il était trop confiant.»

«Tu as raison, j'avais remarqué moi aussi se changement d'attitude », dit Lily. «Je n'ai cependant pas vu la petite étincelle de victoire. Mais je me suis dit que c'était seulement ma peur de perdre mes enfants qui me donnait cette impression. Depuis que nous devons être caché en permanence, que le moindre bruit me mets en alerte. De plus, je pensais que mes hormones de grossesse faisaient encore des leurs.»

«Sur le coup moi aussi, j'ai cru que s'était ses derniers mois de tensions qui me rendait plus prudent. Mais plus j'y réfléchis plus je suis convaincue que c'est Queudver le traitre», déclara James.

Soudain, les lumières se mirent a clignoté, s'étaient l'une des nombreuses alarmes que James avait installé avec l'aide de ses amis. Celle qui venait de se déclenché, il l'avait installé avec l'aide de Patmol et Lunard. Cette journée-là, Queudver était partit en mission pour l'Ordre. James ne l'avait pas prévenue, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il avait installé des alarmes a l'issu de chacun de ses amis. Comme ça peut importe le traitre, il était sûre d'être avertit, s'il y avait du danger. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage.

«Lily prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Cours je vais le retenir...», criât James.

Il avait été convenue entre Lily et lui de ne jamais faire allusion à Romy.

«Il n'en ai pas question, James. Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul», s'alarma Lily.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

«Lily, le plus important est de protéger Harry. Part avec lui! Vas te réfugier à l'endroit convenue. Je t'y rejoindrais, je te le promets», déclarât James.

«Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, James», dit Lily.

«Sauve-toi maintenant», la suppliât James. «N'oublie pas quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime, aussi James», dit Lily, avant de se sauver.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne se révéraient jamais. Lily obéit cependant à James. Elle montât les marches à la course, mais malgré tous, elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit avec fracas et le gloussement d'un rire suraigu. Elle s'interdit d'entendre le reste, elle gravit donc les marche qui lui restait encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Une fois rendue aux deuxième étages, elle se dirigeât d'abords dans la chambre des maîtres et s'approcha d'un petit landau rose. Lily prit le minuscule petit bébé qui s'y trouvait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une journée. Elle la serrât contre elle et courut jusqu'à la chambre suivante. Dans un berceau bleu cette fois-ci ce trouvait un petit garçon qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. Lorsque Lily voulut le prendre a son tour, la porte explosa pour laissé entré un homme tout vêtu de noir. Lily déposa donc le premier bébé avec l'autre et leva sa baguette. Elle était prête à tous pour protéger ses enfants, même à mourir.

«Donne-moi ton fils, espèce de sang-de-bourbe», hurla l'homme.

«Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas lui», le supplia Lily.

«Pousse toi espèce d'idiote..., allez, pousse toi...», continua l'homme en noir.

«Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, mais pas lui», continua de supplier Lily. «Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...»

L'homme ce mit a rire, d'un rire suraiguë. Ce qui fit hurler Lily. L'homme leva sa baguette et envoya un Avada Kedavra. Lily s'effondra morte sur le planché. L'homme s'approcha ensuite du berceau du petit garçon. Il était euphorique, il était enfin arriver à ses fins. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne vit pas l'autre bébé.

«À nous deux, petit lion», dit l'homme en noir communément appeler Voldemort.

Il lança un autre Avada Kedavra sur le plus vieux des bébés, cette fois. L'éclair vert ricocha sur le frère et la sœur à l'occurrence, avant de venir frapper Voldemort. Il convulsa quelque secondes avant de disparaître en poussières. Un ombre noir sortit par la fenêtre. La maison se mit a trembler avant de s'écouler sur les deux jeunes orphelins qui pleuraient.

Ce fut ensuite le noir total.


	3. Chapitre 3 Urgences

Chapitre 3

Urgences

Dans une maison, perdue en pleine forêt, vivaient Remus Lupin et sa fille Maeva. En ce moment, elle abritait aussi Sirius Black. Sirius et Remus dormaient profondément même si le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient revenues aux petites heures du matin. Ils n'étaient pas allé fêter, non, ils revenaient de l'une des missions que Dumbledore leurs avaient confiés. C'était Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius qui était venue gardée Maeva pendant que son père était en mission. Car bien sur elle ne les avait pas accompagner. Lorsque son père, ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, c'est toujours Tonks qui la gardait. Les deux filles s'attendaient très bien. Cette avant-midi là, Maeva fessait attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, son père et Sirius avaient besoins de sommeil. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus ce matin, Maeva et Tonks étaient déjà levé. Il faut dire que Maeva n'était pas une grande dormeuse. Son père non plus d'habitude. Mais là, Sirius et Remus tombaient littéralement de sommeil. Ils se sont trainés de peine et de misère jusqu'à leurs lits, avant de s'effondrer et de si endormir encore tout habiller. Maeva était assise sur le rebords de la fenêtre, elle observait un cerf qui mangeait les feuille d'un arbuste non loin de là, tous en réfléchissant. Elle pensait a son entrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain, à son petit problème de poils comme le disait Sirius. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle se trouverait des amis de confiance comme son père avait fait avec les Maraudeurs. Maeva voulait y croire, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Sirius avait raison. En faite, elle en doutait fortement. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seul et sans amis à Poudlard. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par une chouette harfang des neiges. Elle reconnue Hedwiges, la chouette de Harry. Depuis que Sirius et son père s'était retrouver l'année dernière, Sirius passait régulièrement à la maison. Maeva avait donc pu voire Hedwiges à quelques reprises. En temps normal, elle aurait réveillé Sirius. Il attendait avec impatience chacune des lettres qui lui venait de son filleul. Mais cette fois-ci, elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sirius. Il dormait depuis à peine deux heures et pour une fois, il avait l'air d'avoir un sommeil assez calme. Ce qui n'était pas le cas habituellement. En temps normal, il fessait beaucoup de cauchemars, son sommeil était très agité. Son père disait que s'était le résulta d'avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre gémir pendant qu'il dormait ou de l'entendre crier en pleine nuit. Dans ses cas là seul son père réussissait à le calmé. Mais cette fois, il devait être trop fatigué pour cauchemardé, car aucun son ne provenait de sa chambre. Maeva décida finalement de récupérer la lettre, elle la donnerait à Sirius a son réveille. Lorsqu'elle rapporta son attention sur la chouette, elle remarqua des tâches d'un rouge foncé sur les plumes blanches de la chouette et son comportement attirât aussi l'attention de Maeva. Il était inhabituelle, normalement Hedwiges était toujours très calme, là elle était nerveuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de bougeait et pour rajouter au question de Maeva, Hedwiges n'avait aucune lettre d'attacher à sa patte. Craignant qu'elle n'est était intercepter par les mangemorts ou par Voldemort lui même, Maeva allât réveillé son père.

«Papa, papa réveille-toi, Hedwiges vient d'arriver. Elle n'apporte pas de lettre, elle semble blessée, elle a un drôle de comportement.», expliquât la jeune fille. «Elle a l'air très nerveuse.»

«As-tu réveillé Sirius?», demanda son père en réprimant un bâillement.

«Non, j'ai commencée par toi», répondit la jeune fille.

«Va le réveillé et dit lui de me rejoindre au salon», dit Remus le père. «Mais sois prudente, si Sirius est en plein cauchemar son réveille risque d'être assez brutal.»

Remus et Maeva se séparèrent. L'un descendit au salon, tandis que l'autre allait à la chambre de Sirius. Maeva s'approcha du lit de Sirius. Elle savait que contrairement à son père, sa simple voix ne suffirait pas. Elle le brassa donc doucement en lui disant.

«Sirius, mon père veut que tu descendes au salon. Hedwiges est arrivé, il y a quelques minutes. Mais, elle est bizarre, je crois qu'elle est blessé. De plus elle n'avait pas de lettre avec elle.»

«J'arrive», dit Sirius avant de bailler a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Avant Azkaban, il aurait rechigner à se lever en ayant si peu dormi. Mais depuis qu'il s'en était enfuit, il ne dormait plus beaucoup. Cependant en temps normal, il lui fallait un long moment pour émerger. Mais se jour là, son inquiétude pour Harry prit le dessus. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois au salon. Remus et Sirius constatèrent à leurs tours le comportement curieux d' Hedwiges. Depuis que les deux hommes étaient entrées dans la pièce. La chouette fessait des va et viens, de la fenêtre à Sirius, de Sirius à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à Remus et de Remus à la fenêtre et elle recommençait le même manège. Elle voulait assurément leurs faire comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi?

«Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive», comprit finalement Remus.

«Tu as raison c'est ce qu'elle veut», approuva Sirius. «C'est ça, que tu essais de nous dire Hedwiges? Harry a besoins d'aide?»

Hedwiges hulula doucement pour approuver.

«Maeva, reste ici et gardes Hedwiges», lui dit Remus. «On reviens le plus vite possible.»

Il transplana en même temps que Sirius. Maeva et Hedwiges restèrent sur place et attendirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Remus réapparurent dans la chambre de Harry. Mais il fut évident pour les deux hommes que personnes n'était rentré dans cette chambre depuis plusieurs mois. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre qu'occupait habituellement Harry. Ils descendirent au rez-chaussés. Heureusement, pour eux les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Remus utilisa son instinct de loup pour trouvé Harry. Mais son odeur était faible trop faible. Comme s'il avait juste fait une brève apparition dans la maison avant de disparaître. Mais lorsque Remus passa devant une petite porte sous l'escalier, l'odeur de Harry se fit sentir. Remus dû débarrer la porte avec un alohomora. Ils trouvèrent étrange de barrer la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard sous l'escalier. Lorsque Sirius lui ouvert, Remus et lui furent encore plus surprit de trouvé tout les effets personnel de Harry. Sous l'odeur fraîche de Harry qui venait de ses choses, Remus sentit quelque choses qui confirma ce qu'il avait cru sentir en arrivant dans la chambre de Harry.

«Sirius c'est ici que Harry a passé les premières années de sa vie», dit le loup-garou.

«Quoi», s'exclama Sirius. «Que veux-tu dire?»

«Harry a dormi dans ce minuscule placard, pendant plusieurs années», expliquât Remus. «Probablement, de son arrivé ici à l'âge de quinze mois jusqu'au moment ou il a reçut sa première lettre de Poudlard à onze ans. J'avais des doute depuis que nous sommes arrivé dans sa chambre. J'en est maintenant a quasi certitude.»

«Dit moi que c'est une farce, dit moi que tu n'est pas sérieux», le suppliât Sirius. «Dit moi que tu te moque de moi.»

«Désolé Patmol, mais non, je suis sérieux», s'excusât Remus. «Mais si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je me payais ta tête. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire.»

«Que peut-il y avoir de pire que d'avoir un placard à balais comme chambre?», demanda Sirius.

«Je suis d'accords avec toi, un placard à balais n'est pas approprier pour faire une chambre. Mais si tu sentais cette odeur tu comprendrais», répondit Remus.

«Quelle odeur?», demanda Sirius.

«En faites s'est un ensembles d'odeurs, tous plus horribles à sentir les une que les autres», expliquât Remus. «L'odeur de la peur, du sang, de la douleur et de la magie primaire. Harry doit avoir fait beaucoup de magie spontanée ici. Les Dursley ont du avoir peur de la lettre de Poudlard, souviens toi, elle nomme ou nous vivons. Je ne serais pas surpris, si la première lettre que Harry ait reçu disait, Dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils ont du pensé que les sorciers, les surveillaient. Alors, ils ont finalement donné une chambre à Harry. Je ne fait qu'une supposition, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une chambre d'enfant ne devrait jamais sentir ça. JAMAIS!»

«Continuons», dit Sirius.

Qui voulait abréger cette conversation le plus vite possible. Il avait vu Remus pâlir de plus en plus et il savait que le seul moyen de soulager son ami était de l'éloigner de ce placard maudit. En faites, plus vite ils trouveraient Harry. Plus vite, ils pourraient partir d'ici. Cette endroit le mettait malhailaise. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer se que son ami pouvait ressentir avec ses sens sur-développer de loup.

«Mais ou peut-il bien être?», demanda t-il. Plus pour lui même que pour Remus.

Mais se dernier lui répondit tous de même.

«Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut continuer à le chercher», dit Remus.

«Peut-être est-il parti avec les Dursley», suggérât Sirius.

«Ça me surprendrait», répondit Remus. «D'après le peu que Harry m'a dit sur eux. Ils ne sont pas du genre à l'emmener avec eux lorsqu'ils sortent.»

Ils continuèrent donc à explorer la maison. S'ils n'avaient pas su que Harry habitait là. Ils auraient pensé que cette famille n'avait la responsabilité que d'un enfant. Arriver devant une porte, Remus s'arrêta en pâlissant.

«Qu'est qu'il y a Remus?», demanda Sirius.

Il était inquiet du drôle de comportement de son ami. Mais Remus fut incapable de répondre, il pointa juste la porte d'une main tremblante. Sirius intrigué se rendit à la porte et voulut l'ouvrit. Mais elle était verrouiller, elle aussi. Un alohomora plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius prit les devant suivit par un Remus plus réticent. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il sentait. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette odeurs c'était encore pire que celle du placard. C'était cent voir deux cent fois plus fort. Sa sentait un peu comme la mort. En faite, sa sentait comme si un animal était a l'agonie. Mais Remus savait au font de lui que se n'était pas un animal. Une fois rendue en bas , ils ne virent rien au premier abords. Puis quelque choses attiras leurs attentions. Ils s'en approchèrent et reconnurent Harry malgré son visage tuméfier, ils remarquèrent sa pâleur. Ils ce précipitèrent à son chevet. Harry était toujours incontinent. Sirius et Remus essayèrent de le réveillé. Mais ils remarquèrent rapidement que Harry était trop faible pour se réveiller. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient trop faible et malgré la fait qu'il fut brulant de fièvre, il grelottait de froid. Il devait faire un choc thermique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, puisqu'il était couché dans près de cinq pouce d'eau. Remus et Sirius virent bien qu'il devaient agir rapidement . Il était visible que la vie de Harry ne tenait qu'a un fil. Ils devaient l'emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et vite. Sirius prit donc Harry dans ses bras. Et ils transplantèrent tous les trois dans la cabane hurlante.

Remus installa Harry sur une civière, pendant que Sirius, qui était toujours recherchait pour meurtre, cetransformait en gros chien noir. Car malgré l'urgence de la situation, il fallait resté prudent. Harry ne cepardonnerait jamais si Sirius avait des problèmes, pendant qu'il l'aidait. Il culpabiliserait assurément. Ils empruntèrent tous les trois, le tunnel qui menait au Parc de Poudlard. Ils prient ensuite la direction de l'école. Ils se rendirent à l'entrée sans rencontrer âme qui vit. Une fois rendue à la porte, Remusutilisa son Patronum, pour avertir Dumbledore, qu'ils se trouvaient à la porte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Albus Dumbledore.

«Que faites-tu ici?», demanda-t-il surprit.

Remus fit un pas de coté et Dumbledore pu voir Harry installer sur la civière et Patmol qui ce tenait à ses côtés.

«Emmenez le à l'infirmerie», dit Albus. «Je vais chercher Pompom et je vous rejoins. Tu peux y aller aussi Patmol. Je te donne une autorisation spécial. Tu peux même reprendre ta véritable forme. Le château est désert. Mais tu devras reprendre ta forme lorsque Pompom arriveras.»

Albus retourna à son bureau pour appelé l'infirmerie de l'école. Il devait y retourné, car seul sa cheminée était collecter au réseau de cheminette. Pomfresh devait être en vacances comme le reste du personnelles de Poudlard. Pendant que le directeur communiquait avec Pompom. Remus et Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme humaine, installèrent Harry sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

«Lunard, tu dois retourné au-près de Maeva», dit Sirius. «Ce n'est pas prudent de la laissé seule par les temps qui cours. Je m'occupe d' Harry.»

«Tu est sûre?», demanda Remus. «N'oublie pas que tu vas devoir redevenir un gros toutou dès l'arrivée de Pompom et le rester jusqu'à son départ.»

«Je sais ne tant fait pas», dit Sirius. «Je vais être prudent.»

Malgré ce que Sirius disait, Remus hésitait. Il savait que Sirius avait raison, ce n'était pas prudent de laisser une jeune fille d'à peine onze ans seule, avec le retour de Voldemort. Mais il savait aussi que de laisser Sirius seule, avec Harry dans cet état n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Surtout si ce qu'il avait sentit était vrai. Se qui était le cas, il le savait juste en voyant Harry. Il avait peur de la réaction que Sirius risquait d'avoir. Mais que pouvait-il faire a part mettre son ami en garde contre lui même.

«À une condition, tu viens me chercher avant d'aller chez les Dursley», dit Remus.

«De quoi tu parles, Lunard?» demanda Sirius.

«Je sais parfaitement que depuis que nous sommes partit de chez eux . Ta colère ne cesse de grandir à l'intérieur de toi. Je sais aussi que tu n'attends que le bon moment pour allé régler leurs compte», dit Remus.

«Tu n'asseye pas de m'en dissuader», s'étonna Sirius.

«Pour une fois, non», répondit Remus. «J'ai moi même beaucoup de mal à maitriser mon loup et tu le sais très bien. Mais on doit avant tout penser à Harry. Si nous attaquons les Dursley. Nous aurons beaucoup d'ennuis avec la justice. Toi en particulier, tu n'aurais plus aucune chance de retrouver ta liberté un jour. Harry ne veut pas ça. Il ne veut pas que tu ais des ennuies à causes de lui et tu le sais très bien, ça aussi.»

«Il faut pourtant les punir regarde dans quel état est Harry. Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait», dit Sirius la voix tremblante de colère.

«Je suis d'accords», dit Remus. «Mais nous devons agir intelligemment. Attendons que Harry soit hors de danger. Après nous verrons, OK.?»

«Ouais», approuva Sirius d'une voix pas tellement convainquant.

«Je vais chercher Maeva et l'emmener chez Nyphadora après, je reviens ici», dit Remus. «D'ici là, essaye de rester calme. Il ne faut pas que Pomfresh te vois. Tu crois en être capable.»

«Bien sûr», dit Sirius. «Allez va voir Maeva et essaye de rassurer Hedwiges.»

Remus qui était déjà très inquiet pour son ami, devient encore plus inquiet. Sirius ne l'avait pas reprit sur le prénom de la jeune femme ce qui était vraiment inhabituelle. Il continua donc a mettre Sirius a garde contre lui même.

«Pas avant que tu m'aies promis, que ne bougera pas», exigea Remus. «Je te connais Patmol, je sais que tu ne laissera ce que les Dursley lui on fait , sans les punir. Mais n'oublie pas tu dois d'abords penser à Harry.

«Remus tu radotes», dit Sirius qui eux une exquise de sourire pour la première fois depuis que Maëva les avaient réveillé pour le prévenir du comportement étrange d' Hedwiges.

«Je radote peut-être», consentit Remus. «Mais c'est pour être sûre que ça rentre bien dans ta tête de cochon.»

«Je n'ai pas une tête de cochon», s'offusquât Sirius.

«Tu as raison», approuva Remus. «Tu as plutôt une tête de sale cabot.»

«Et toi, tu n'est qu'un sale loup galeux», répliqua Sirius.

«OK., arrêtons nos enfantillage ici», dit Remus qui une fois de plus était la voix de la raison. «Ce n'est pas le moment. Je veux juste avoir ta parole que tu ne feras pas de bêtise pendant que je serais partit.»

«Je te le promets, Lunard», s'engagea Sirius sincèrement. «Je te jure que je ne bougerais pas de cette pièce, avant que tu ne sois de retour. Je te promets aussi de ne pas me montrer devant Madame Pomfresh.»

Enfin satisfait, Remus parti par ou il était venu et retourna chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva.

«Sirius s'est moi», dit-il avant de renter.

Il entra et se posa près du lit ou Harry était installé.

«Sirius, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil?», demanda-t-il.

«Je ne sais pas, Remus et moi l'avons trouvé dans cette état», répondit Sirius avec colère. «C'est Hedwiges qui nous a prévenue. Elle avait un comportement si bizarre que ça nous a alerté. En faite, s'est Maëva qui a été alerté la première.»

«Quand t'a-t-il écrit pour la dernière fois?» demanda Dumbledore.

«Il m'écrit toutes les semaines depuis la troisième tâches», répondit Sirius. «La dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit est le soir de son arrivée chez ses moldu. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Son moral était toujours assez bas. Mais ça c'est devenue normal. Il n'a plus le moral depuis la mort du jeune Diggory. Il culpabilise beaucoup.»

Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir. Sirius ce transforma aussitôt en chien et se cacha sous le lit d' Harry. Même si Madame Pomfresh l'avait vu sous sa forme de chien, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il préférait qu'elle ne le voie pas aujourd'hui. Il avait peur de se trahir vu son grand état de stresse. L'infirmière entra quelque seconde plus tard. Sirius avait eu chaud.

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Pomfresh. «Qu'a-t-il encore fait pour ce mettre dans un état pareil.»

«Je l'ignore Pompom», répondit Albus. «Remus l'a trouvé dans cette état, il y a moins d'une demi-heure. Mais si vous voulez mon avis pour une fois, il n'y ai vraiment pour rien. Avez-vous une petite idée de ce qu'il peut avoir?»

«Je ne peux pas encore encore me prononcer», répondit Pompom. «Laisser moi l'examiner pour commencer. Je vous en dirait plus après.»

Elle passa près d'une heure à l'examiner. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle prit la parole.

«Commençons par l'évidence, Monsieur Potter, a été battue. Il a été frappé à plusieurs reprise. Il a six côtes de fêlées, deux de cassées, donc l'une a perforée un poumon. Ce qui explique ses difficultés respiratoires. Il a aussi une épaule de disloquée, une cheville de fracturée, un genou et un poignet de foulés. Son nez est ainsi que l'os orbital de son œil droit. Un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses. Il a aussi de profondes lacérations sur la totalité de son corps.»

«Par Gryffondor comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça?», demanda Rémus.

Il était revenu s'en que personnes ne s'en aperçoive. Sauve Patmol, mais comme il lui avait promis de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

«S'il n'y avait que ça», dit Pomfresh. «Monsieur Potter souffre d'une fjvemazi.»

«Une quoi?», demanda Remus. «Non! Attendez, je me souviens. C'est une poussé de magie n'ai ce pas?»

«Exactement!», répondit madame Pomfresh. «La fjvemazi est une fièvre magique causer par une poussé de magie. Sa puissance magique est trop forte pour la puissance de son esprit et de son corps. En temps normal cette fièvre se produit au alentour de deux ans. C'est plutôt rare à l'âge qu'il a.»

«Il a déjà eu une poussé de magie, un peu avant ses un an», dit Remus. «À l'époque, si je me souviens bien les magicomages avaient appeler ça une ruzolmazi.»

«Effectivement chez les très jeunes sorciers, c'est une ruzolmazi. Elle se manifeste par de la fièvre et de petits boutons. Chez les adolescent les symptôme sont plus nombreux et il n'y a pas de boutons. Elle se présente par une forte fièvre, des maux de tête et d'estomac, des nausées, des étourdissements, de l'arythmie et des douleurs musculaires pratiquement intolérables. Comme si se n'était pas suffisant, monsieur Potter souffre d'un choc thermique, ses moldus ont du vouloir faire baisser sa fièvre de façon inadéquate.»

«Ses moldus n'y sont pour rien», déclarât Remus. «Lorsque, je l'ai trouvé, il était dans la cave, couché sur le plancher de ciment ou la pluie de cette semaine a fait monter l'eau. Il devait y avoir de quatre à cinq pouces d'eau sur le plancher. Harry reposait inerte dans cette eau. Donc, il y a de bonne chance que le choc thermique vient de là.»

«Dans ce cas tous s'explique, autant le choc thermique, que la pneumonie donc souffre aussi monsieur Potter», dit madame Pomfresh. «Il est aussi très déshydraté et sous-alimenté.»

«Que puis-je faire pour l'aidé?», demanda Remus.

«Malheureusement presque rien», répondit Pompom.

«Comment ça rien!», s'exclama Remus. «Il doit bien y avoir quelque choses à faire? Si je me souvient bien, James aussi à fait une fjevmazi. Il était cependant un peu plus vieux que Harry, il devait avoir presque seize ans, si ma mémoire est bonne. Vous l'avez guérit, pourquoi lui et pas Harry.»

«Je peux bien faire quelques petites choses, pour qu'il souffre moins», répondit Pomfresh. «Mais se ne sont que de petits détails. Je ne peux pas le guérir, juste le soulager. C'est vrai que James a fait une poussé de magie, pendant sa sixième années d'étude. Vous avez une très bonne mémoire Remus. La différence, s'est que James a été soigner immédiatement. De plus James avait seulement une fjevmazi. Harry lui doit être malade depuis son dépars de Poudlard, De plus, il a été gravement maltraiter. En temps normal quelques petits sorts et quelques potions et toutes ses blessures auraient été de l'histoire ancienne. Ensuite, je lui aurait enlevé un peu de magie. Mais dans l'état de faiblesse ou il se trouve, il ne supporterait pas cette opération. Pour la plupart des blessures c'est pareil, avec la magie, il est facile de les soigner. Le problème s'est qu'il faut agir rapidement. Malheureusement dans le cas de monsieur Potter, c'est trop tard. J'ai pu soigner son poumon perforer et encore, j'ai seulement pu collé le trou qui y avait été fait. Pour le reste, je suis plutôt impuissante. Seul le temps peu le guérir. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il est le temps d'attendre. Il est tout simplement trop faible.»

«Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour l'aider?», insista Remus. «Il doit bien y avoir une solution Je ne laisserais pas Harry mourir sans rien faire, Pompom. Vous devez faire quelques choses pour l'aidé.»

«Je vais lui préparer quelques potions pour l'aider à se stabilisé et une pour l'empêcher de souffrir», dit Pomfresh. «Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Remus», déclarât Remus. «Mais toi tu peux peut-être l'aidé. Il faudra cependant être très prudent avec cette dernière. Il ne faudra pas trop lui en donner. Cette potion peut autant l'aidé que lui nuire. Car on peut très facilement devenir dépendant de se type de potion. Si elle est prise en trop grande quantité ou sur une trop longue période, elle est très nocive pour la santé. Je vais aussi lui en préparer une en cas d'urgence et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. C'est malheureusement tous ce que je peux faire pour lui. Mais peut-être que vous Remus, vous pouvez peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Son corps et son esprit doivent guérir seul. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il le veille. Mais je crains qu'avec ce que ses moldus lui ont fait subir, il ne veille plus se battre, qu'il ne veille plus vivre. Ce qui est compréhensible. Mais peut-être que qu'avec l'attention d'une personne qui tienne à lui. Peut-êtres recommencerait-il à se battre, si c'est le cas .Il y a peut-être une petite chance pour que son état s'améliore. De se fait, je pourrais procéder a l'extraction de sa magie. Mais n'aies pas trop d'espoir, selon moi, il n'a pas grand chances de survivre.»

«Si, j'ai bien comprit vous voulez que je le remmènes chez moi!» S'étonna Remus.

«Exactement», dit Pomfresh. «En faite, je te le recommence fortement. S'il reste ici, il n'a aucune chance.»

«Que vais-je devoir faire?», demanda Remus.

«Ta seule présence devrait l'aidé», répondit Pomfresh. «Sur le plan médicale, tu vas devoir essayé de faire baissé sa fièvre et de le réhydrater. Je vais lui installer une perfusion moldus, avec quelques modification sorcière. Le sac de perfusion ne se videra jamais. Le sérum va être le même, nous n'avons rien d'équivalent chez les sorcier. Car nous en n'avons rarement besoins. Lorsque, le cas se présente, nous utilisons les produits moldus. Plusieurs potions vont être rajouter au sérum. Potion régénère, pour lui redonné un peu de force, potion poussoss, pour aidé ses os a se ressouder, potion swelasekimoz, pour atténuer les ecchymoses et les lacérations, potion fjevr, pour faire baissé sa fièvre, potion dulor, pour soulager ses maux de tête, d'estomac et pour les douleur musculaire, potion noze, pour soulagé ses nausées, la potion plumonis, pour aider ses poumons et finalement sokemik, pour amoindrir les effets du choc thermique. Que je suis étourdit , je ne vous est même pas dit se qu'était le sérum. Le sérum ou soluté est un liquide transparent remplit de minéraux. Il va aidé monsieur Potter à reprendre des forces et à se réhydrater. Je vais aussi donné une potion appeler adrénaline, ne tant fait pas Remus, si l'état d' Harry nécessite cette potion, elle va s'injecter tout seul. Malgré le soluté, je veux que tu essayes de le réhydrater doucement. À voire son grand état de faiblesse, ses moldus l'ont surement laissé à lui même. Il n'a probablement rien mangé depuis qu'il est retourné chez les Dursley. Il ne doit pas avoir bu beaucoup non plus. Il aurait fallu me l'emmener plus tôt.»

«Je l'ai emmener dès que je l'ai trouvé», s'excusa Remus.

«Je le sais bien, Remus. Tu n'aurait jamais laissé souffrir Harry inutilement»,dit Pomfresh. «Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoirs faire plus.»

«Vous n'êtes pas responsable non plus Pompom», la réconforta Remus.

«Je dois maintenant y allé. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésiter pas à m'appeler à n'importe quel heure», dit Pomfresh.

Madame Pomfresh, installa tous ce dont Harry allait avoir besoin. Une fois que se fut fait elle sortit. Quelque seconde plus tard, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il fulminait littéralement, à le voir comme ça, Remus ce dit que s'était un miracle, qu'il n'ai pas reprit sa forme humaine devant l'infirmière.

«Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer», ne cessait de répéter Sirius en faisant les cents pas dans l'infirmerie.

«Sirius calme toi», lui demanda Dumbledore. «Te mettre dans un état pareil n'aidera pas Harry.»

Sirius s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration.

«Vous avez raison Albus, que devons-nous faire?», demanda-t-il.

«Ce que Pompom a dit», répondit Dumbledore. «Emmenez le chez Remus et essayés de le soigner. Je m'occupe des Dursley.»

Remus et Sirius prirent Harry et retournèrent comme, ils étaient venus.


	4. Chapitre 4 La vérité sur l'été de Harry

Chapitre 4

La vérité sur l'été de Harry

Une fois que Sirius, Remus et Harry furent partit, Dumbledore sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dans le salon des Dursley. Ces derniers sursautèrent et Dudley prit ses jambes a son cou et se sauva aussi vite que son poids le lui permettait.

«Sortez de chez moi, espèce de vieux cinglé», cria Vernon en tremblant.

Pétunia s'était réfugier derrières lui.

«Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de votre neveu Harry. Je suis justement venue vous parlez de lui. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il n'est pas avec nous en se moment. Je ne veux pas de mensonge Monsieur Dursley.», dit Albus

Dumbledore était intervenue lorsqu'il avait vu que Vernon voulait l'interrompe.

«Son parrain Sirius Black est venue le chercher, il y a un peu plus de deux heures avec Remus Lupin. J'imagine que vous vous souvenez d'eux madame Dursley. Ils ont trouvé ce garçon dans un état épouvantable. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé.»

«Non, il allait parfaitement bien hier», répondit Vernon en tremblant.

«Je veux savoir la vérité madame Dursley, votre sœur Lily avait confiance en vous. C'est à sa demande que Harry a été placé sous votre garde. Votre petite sœur avait confiance en vous, Pétunia. Elle pensait que vous seriez prendre soins de son petit garçon. Un petit garçon pour lequel, elle a donné sa vie. Et vous sa propre sœur à qui elle avait tant confiance, vous laissez votre neveu dans un état proche de la mort. Qu'est que vous pensez qui se serait passé si s'était le contraire qui c'était passé. Si s'était monsieur Dursley et vous qui étiez morts et Lily et James qui avaient prit soins de Dudley. Pensez-vous que Lily l'aurait regardé souffrir d'un virus sans l'aider, sans essayer de le soulager. Pensez-vous qu'elle l'aurait regardé souffrir sans rien faire. Pire encore, croyez-vous que Lily aurait laissé James touché à Dudley. Premièrement, je peux vous affirmé que James n'aurait jamais touché à Dudley et de deux jamais Lily ne l'aurait laissé faire et de trois si jamais ,il l'aurait fait en on absence, elle lui aurait fait payé et chèrement. Jamais l'un ou l'autre n'auraient fait de tord à un enfant sans défense. Mais en contre partit regardez se qui arrive a Harry par votre faute, madame Dursley. Harry est entrait de mourir, madame Dursley. Sa vie est menacé, elle ne tiens qu'a un fil. Vous pouvez peut-êtres encore l'aidez, madame Dursley, si vous me disiez ce qui s'est vraiment passé.»

«Il ne s'est rien passé, il allait parfaitement bien hier soir», dit Vernon. «Sortez maintenant!»

«Non, Vernon, il a raison», le contrat Pétunia. «Ça a commencé le soir de son retour ici. Il n'a pratiquement rien mangé au soupé et il est monté tout de suite après. Pendant la nuit, il faisait volée ses choses au dessus de son lit, mais pourtant il dormait. Le lendemains matin, ça avait empirer. Il devait faire de la fièvre et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait semblait très douloureux. Il n'a mangé qu'une bouché avant de courir au toilette. Il n'a rien mangé depuis. Ensuite Vernon la forcé a faire ses tâches habituelles, il n'a même pas fini la pelouse, il s'est pratiquement évanoui. Vernon a du se rendre a l'évidence Harry n'était pas assez en forme pour faire ses corvées. Il là enfermé dans la cave. Jusqu'à cette nuit, il descendait plusieurs fois par jours et même pendant la nuit pour le punir et depuis deux jours Dudley s'est joint à Vernon. Je sais se qui lui on fait subir pendant la semaine.»

«Et j'imagine que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aidé», s'exclama Dumbledore.

«Pourquoi aidé un monstre comme lui», vociféra Vernon.

«Parce que ce monstre est votre neveu», répondit Dumbledore. «C'est inhumains ce que vous avez fait à cet enfant. Même si vous n'aimez pas les sorciers, Harry reste un être humain. C'est un crime ce que avez fait. Un crime sur mineur qui était sous votre garde. Si je n'avais pas besoins de vous. Je porterais des accusations et vous seriez jugé et puni pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Mais pour cette fois -ci, je vais seulement vous mettre en garde. Je vous préviens pour le reste de l'été, il va resté avec son parrain. S'il survit et il va revenir ici, mais je vous mets en garde, tout et mieux de bien se passé se coup-ci, sinon vous pourriez le regretté.»

«Ce vaurien va encore nous causé des ennuies», s'exclama Vernon.

«Ce vaurien comme vous dites et un jeune qui n'a pas encore quinze ans. Il est a l'agonie, Harry lutte pour sa vie en ce moment. Mais vous vous en foutez n'est pas? Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas encore sénile. Alors, si vous avez des ennuies ce seras votre faute et uniquement de votre faute. Harry n'est pas responsables de se que vous lui avez fait subir. Donc si sa venait a se reproduire, vous serez puni pour vos actes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.»

«Notre justice n'écoutera jamais un hurluberlu comme vous», fanfaronna Vernon.

«N'en soyez pas si sûr», répondit Dumbledore. «De toute façon vous serez punie par la justice magique puisque s'est envers un sorcier que vous avez commit un crime et ne douté jamais de nos moyen pour vous punir. Jamais!

«Wow! N'exagérer pas tout de même. Un crime!», s'exclama Vernon.

«Comment qualifiez-vous ça, vous laissez dépérirent un enfant qui était sous votre garde. Au poing ou une simple fièvre est entrain de le tuée. Mais au lieu de le soignée. Vous l'enfermez dans la cave ou vous le brutalisé, pour le punir d'être malade. Il est méconnaissable son corps n'est pratiquement qu'un amas de chair», déclara Dumbledore.

«Il est vraiment entrait de mourir?», demanda Pétunia.

«Oui, madame Dursley, la magie peux guérir presque toute les maladies vous le savez», répondit Dumbledore.

Il attendit que Pétunia approuve de la tête avant de continuer.

«Et vous connaissez aussi Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école», continua le directeur.

«Une bonne à rien», l'interrompit Pétunia d'une toute petite voix.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit a sauvé ton père, madame Dursley, qu'elle n'est bonne a rien. Vous le saviez lorsque votre sœur à fait venir Madame Pomfresh ici. Votre père était condamner dans votre monde. Il ne lui restait que trois mois maximum. C'est vrais que madame Pomfresh n'a pas réussit a sauvé votre père, madame Dursley mais elle lui a donné deux ans de sursit. De plus, il n'a pas souffert. N'est ce pas suffisent pour vous», s'exclamât Dumbledore. «Il a connue une fin sans douleur et tout en douceur, se qu'il n'aurait pas connue dans votre monde. Vous le savez bien.»

«J'imagine que ça devrait», répondit Pétunia. «Mais ça ne suffit pas, mon père n'avait pas a mourir. Elle aurait du pouvoir le sauvé.»

«Elle ne peut pas toujours faire de miracle, elle n'est pas un dieux, elle est juste une sorcière. C'est en partit pour ça que vous détestez tant la magie n'est-ce pas?», demanda Dumbledore. «Parce qu'elle n'a pas pu sauvé votre père.

«Ça fait partit des raison,oui», approuva Pétunia.

«Mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour laissé mourir votre neveu?» demanda Dumbledore.

«Je supposes que non», avouât Pétunia.

«Pensez-vous que Lily aurait laissé souffrit Dudley, sans au moins essayer de le soulager?», demanda Dumbledore. «Ou au moins sans essayé de le réconforté.»

«Non! J'imagine que non», murmura Pétunia, si bas que Dumbledore eu du mal à l'entendre.

«Vous imaginez bien, Lily n'aurait jamais laisser souffrir, Dudley, sans au moins essayer de l'aider», dit Dumbledore. «Même si vous étiez des moldus. Même si Dudley était différent d'eux.»

«Qu'allez-vous faire de nous?», demanda Pétunia

«Pour cette fois-ci je vais juste vous mettre en garde. Mais si jamais sa venait a se reproduire. Ce n'est pas moi qui décideras», déclarât Dumbledore. «Vous serez jugé et puni selon les crimes qui

vous serons alors reprochés.»

«Nous n'avons rien fait qui mérite qu'être sanctionner», vociféra Vernon.

«Vous avez fait souffrit inutilement Harry, ça mérite quoi à votre avis une récompense», ironisa Dumbledore.

«Pourquoi pas, nous avons débarrasser le monde d'une raclure, il ne peut que s'en porter mieux», répondit Vernon.

Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore failli perdre le contrôle. Il du prendre plusieurs grandes et profondes respirations avant de continuer la discutions qu'il avait avec les Dursley.

«Revenons a notre exemple de tantôt», fini par répondre Dumbledore d'une voix ferme qui ne

permettait aucune réplique. «On s'entend Lily et James n'auraient jamais fait souffrit Dudley. Mais s'ils l'avaient fait, qu'auriez-vous fait ou plutôt qu'auriez-vous aimé qu'on fasse d'eux?»

«J'aurais aimé qu'ils reçoivent la peine de mort», répondit Vernon.

«Je pourrais faire pareil», répondit Dumbledore. «Ou demandé la prison à vie à Azkaban pour vous trois.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça», s'exclama Pétunia. «Je ne veux pas que mon Dudlynouchet meurs ou aille dans cette endroit diabolique. Je ne veux pas y allé non plus. Je ne veux pas allé avec les détracteurs.»

«Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, madame Dursley?», demanda Dumbledore.

«Nous ne méritons pas de mourir ou de nous retrouver dans cette endroit», répondit Pétunia.

«Mais votre mari viens de dire que si quelqu'un faisait subir à Dudley ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Il le condamnerait à mort ou à la prison à vie», dit Dumbledore. «Si s'est bon pour les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi se n'est pas bon pour vous aussi.»

«Nous méritons d'être punit, je l'avoue», confessa Pétunia. «Mais pas comme ça, pas de ces minières là. Comment punissez-vous vos gens dans un tel cas?»

«Premièrement, ils perdent la garde de leurs enfants», répondit Dumbledore. «Nous déposons ensuite une interdiction d'avoir toutes responsabilité sur des mineurs.»

«Faites donc ça, enlever nous donc Harry. Nous serions enfin débarrasser de cette enquiquineur», s'exclama Vernon.

«Tu ne comprends pas Vernon, s'il nous enlève Harry nous perdons aussi Dudley», s'offusqua Pétunia.

«Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon fils», aboya Vernon. «Il ne fait pas partit de votre monde. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir dans le monde normal.»

«Vous avez effectivement raison, je n'ai aucun droit sur votre fils», expliquât Dumbledore. «Mais si jamais, il y a procès. Nous allons devoir obtenir une rencontre avec la protection de l'enfance qui s'occupe du dossier de Harry. Dans ce cas, la protection de l'enfance de votre monde vos se pausé des question et avec les preuves que vous l'avez maltraité. Ils vont ouvrir une enquête, un procès et si vous êtes reconnue coupable vous perdrez aussi la garde de votre fils.»

«Que va-t-il lui arrivé?», demanda Pétunia.

«Comme, il a participé aux mauvais traitements que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Il seras probablement placé dans un centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants. Sûrement celui de St Brutus, j'imagine que vous connaissez. Il me semble que s'est l'excuse que vous avez inventé pour justifier l'absence de Harry pendant qui est à Poudlard», dit Dumbledore.

Au début, les Dursley étaient trop sous le choc pour réagir. Mais après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs langes. Les cris de protestations des deux parents se firent attendre.

«Pas question que notre fils aies dans se centre pour criminel», aboya Vernon.

«Mon pauvre Dudlynouchet», sanglota Pétunia. «Mon pauvre petit bébé. Vous devez empêcher ça.»

«Vous venez de me dire que je n'avais aucun droit sur votre fils», répondit Dumbledore.

J'aimerais que vous vous décidiez à la fin. Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous pour aujourd'hui..

De toute façon votre sort à tous les trois ne repose plus entre mais mains. Mais entres les vôtres, comme je vous l'ai expliqué a mon arrivé. Pour cette été, Harry va resté avec son parrain. Mais il va revenir. Lorsqu'il reviendra l'été prochain, je ne veux pas de se genre d'accident. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Sinon, je n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur se qu'il va se produire. Mais je sais une choses. Si jamais sa venait à se reproduire. La prison, St Brutus ou même la peine de mort va vous paraitre douce part à part. À ce que Sirius et Remus vont vous faire subir, si jamais ils réussie a mettre les mains sur vous. Pour le moment, je vais vous laissez en têtes a têtes avec deux membres du ministre de la magie. Une dernière choses, je ne peux garantir votre protection. Je ne peux garantir que Sirius et Remus vont gardé leurs calmes. Si j'étais vous je serais prudent.»

Il s'avança jusqu'à la cheminé, il y enleva le feu électrique et la planche qui barricadait la cheminée. Arthur lui avait parlé de son aventure de l'année précédente. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça se reproduise. Il n'avait pas de temps a perdre. Il alluma ensuite un feu, sortit une petite pochette de la poche de sa cape. Il prit une poignée de la poudre qu'elle contenait et la jeta dans le feu. Celui-ci changea de couleur, il devint vert. Dumbledore passa ensuite sa tête dans le feu. Arrachant un cri d'horreur au Dursley. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et recula de quelques pas. Dans la minute qui suivit un homme de type Hispanique apparut dans la cheminé. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminé, Dumbledore et lui se firent une accolade amicale. Comme s'ils se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Ils ce tournèrent ensuite vers les Dursley.

«Je vous présente Janosick Juhasz, le présenta Dumbledore.

«En plus de votre présence, nous devons aussi endurer la présence de cet étranger», s'injuria Vernon.

«Janosick habite ici depuis sa naissance, il est aussi anglais que vous et moi», répondit Dumbledore d'une voix sèche. «Ne saviez-vous pas monsieur Dursley, que s'est très impolie de couper la parole aux autres. Je disait donc que Janosick et sa femme travaillent pour la liaison moldus. C'est eux qui vont s'occuper de vous dénoncer à votre justice. Si ça devient nécessaire, mais pour aujourd'hui, ils vont seulement vous expliquez se que vous risquez. Janosick, je te présentes monsieur et madame Dursley, ce sont eux qui s'occupe de Harry Potter depuis la mort de ses parents.

Dumbledore et Janosick s'installèrent confortablement et se mirent a parlé comme si les Dursley n'était pas là.

«Jolyanne devrait être ici dans quelques minutes», dit Janosick. «Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous nous faites venir ici, Professeur Dumbledore?»

«Je vais tout expliqué une fois que Jolyanne seras ici», répondit Dumbledore.

Ils continuèrent donc a parlé de tout et de rien, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à la cheminé. Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, une jeune femme atterri dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

«Bonjour Jolyanne, désoler de t'avoir déranger pendant ta journée de congé», s'excusa Dumbledore. «Jolyanne, je te présente monsieur et madame Dursley, les tuteurs légal du jeune Potter. monsieur et madame Dursley, je vous présente Jolyanne la femme de Janosick. »

«Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur le directeur», répondit-elle.

«Maintenant, Professeur Dumbledore, je voudrais bien une explication», dit Janosick. «Parce que j'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison pour nous faire venir ici aujourd'hui.»

«Bien sûr», approuva Dumbledore. «Je ne vous aurais pas fait déplacé pendant votre journée de congé sans avoir une très bonne raison. C'est au sujet de Harry Potter.»

«Que lui est-il arrivé?», demanda Jolyanne.

«Ses tuteurs et leur fils l'ont battus et négliger», répondit Dumbledore. «Nous soupçonnons que ça dure vraisemblablement depuis plusieurs années. De plus, il fait une poussé de magie qui n'a reçu aucun soin.»

«Dans quel état et t-il?» demanda Jolyanne.

«Pas très bien, il est très affaiblie», répondit Dumbledore. «Monsieur Dursley et son fils l'on pratiquement battue à mort. Sous le regard de Madame Dursley qui n'a rien fait pour les arrêter. Il a été enfermé dans la cave depuis son retour de Poudlard. C'était tellement humide qu'il a attrapé une pneumonie.»

«Et sa poussé de magie?», demanda Jolyanne.

«Vous devez savoir que faire une poussée de magie en bas âges et sans danger. Mais à l'âge de Harry. Ça peut-être très dangereux, si les soins approprié ne sont pas prodiguer rapidement, se qui est justement le cas ici. Il fait beaucoup de fièvre, il n'a rien mangé, ni bu depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'est tellement affaiblie que sa magie est en trait de le détruire. En temps normal, on lui aurait enlever un peu de magie, on lui aurait donner quelque potion et à l'intérieur de deux semaines plus rien n'aurait parut. Mais pour le moment son esprit est trop affaiblie et son corps aussi. Il ne supporterait pas l'intervention. Il est littéralement en trais de mourir.», expliquât Dumbledore.

«Ou est-il en se moment et quel sont ses blessures physiques?», demanda Jolyanne

«Pour les blessure, s'est assez varié, ça part des ecchymose, en passant par les fractures pour finir par une perforation du poumon», répondit Dumbledore. «Il se trouve présentement chez Remus. Madame Pomfresh ne peu rien pour lui sa vie et entre ses mains. C'est donc Remus qui prends soin de lui. Pompom penses que ça ne peux pas nuire. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui la trouvé après que la chouette de Harry l'ai alerté. Il était temps d'ailleurs, même si Pomfresh ne peux rien faire pour lui. Mais au moins, il est entouré d'amour, Remus s'occupe de lui. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait accourir ici et les tuer J'imagine qu'il a réussit à se calmé, à moins que ce soit son inquiétude pour Harry. Mais peux importe ce qui le retiens, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, ça va durer.»

«Il faut donc agir rapidement, ils faut punir ces gens avant que Remus ne le fasse lui même», comprit Janosick.

«Non, nous ne pouvons pas les punir», déclarât Dumbledore. «Harry doit revenir ici l'été prochain. Mais il faut faire croire à Remus qu'ils ont été punis. Car si jusqu'à maintenant son esprit logique a prit le dessus. S'il apprends que nous ne les punirons pas et quand plus Harry va devoir revenir ici. Nous risquons beaucoup. C'est son instinct qui va prendre le relai et qui s'est ce qui peut arriver. Si pour une fois le loup était trop fort. Ils ne faut pas oublier qu'on a pratiquement tuée un membre de sa meute. Il faut que vous agissiez au plus vite avant qu'il ne pause un geste irréparables.»

-Nous allons nous en occuper, ne vous en faite pas Professeur Dumbledore, le rassura Janosick. Et nous allons faire ça bien et rapidement. Allez les rejoindre.

«Tu vas le faire seul Janosick», dit Jolyanne. «Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi. Ils seraient envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de leurs vie.

Sur ses mots Jolyanne transplana. Dumbledore laissa Janosick réglé les détails avec les Dursley et transplana chez Remus.


	5. Chapitre 5 Transmision de penser

Chapitre 5

Transmission de penser

Quelques secondes après être disparut de la cheminée de la cabane hurlante. Sirius, Remus etHarry arrivèrent chez Remus. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs installèrent Harry, confortablement dans la chambre d'ami. En faite, Remus avait dans sa maison une chambre pour chacun des maraudeurs. Elles avaient surtout été utilisés les lendemains de pleines-lunes à une certaines époques. Puis avaient été inoccupée pendant de nombreuses années. Lorsque Sirius était venu s'installer chez lui, il avait reprit son ancienne chambre. Maintenant, Harry venait d'être installé dans l'ancienne chambre de son père. Sirius et Remus commencèrent par enlever les guenilles qui lui servaient de vêtements. Premièrement, ils étaient mouillés, tâchés de sang, déchirés par endroits. Deuxièmement, ils étaient beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Pour le moment, ils lui enfilèrent l'un des pyjamas de Remus. Ils étaient lui aussi trop grand pour Harry, mais au moins il était propre et c'était provisoire. Remus irait lui en acheter un dès que possible. En faite, ils allaient plutôt devoir refaire sa garde-robe au complet. Mais, ils attendraient que Harry aille mieux pour qu'il puisse accompagner Remus. Ce dernier avait la désagréable impression que Harry n'avait jamais eu de vêtement à son goût. Remus se dit que Sirius et lui allaient y remédier dès que Harry se sentirait assez en forme pour allé faire les magasins. Comme,Sirius ne pouvait pas allé dans les magasins pour le moment, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il est toujours recherché par la justice magique pour meurtre. Remus irait donc avec lui. Mais en attendant, Remus achèterait à Harry le nécessaire. Mais pour le moment, Remus et Sirius appliquèrent des compresses d'eau tiède sur la peau brûlante de Harry. Sirius humidifie les lèvres complètement desséché de Harry. Madame Pomfresh avait avertit Remus de le réhydrater tranquillement. Harry avait beau avoir une perfusion. S'il pouvait absorber un peu d'eau sa lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais il fallait, réhabituer son estomac tranquillement. Il avait été vide trop longtemps.

«Ou as-tu laissé Maëva finalement?» Demanda Sirius.

«À la même place que d'habitude, Sirius», répondit Remus. «À la même place que d'habitude, tu sais très bien que depuis sa naissance, il y a seulement une personne qui la garde, Nymphadora. Bon maintenant, il y a toi. mais comme tu n'était pas plus disponible que moi. Je devrais d'ailleurs trouvé quelqu'un autre. Heureusement, Nymphadora était disponible, j'ai donc pu lui laissé.»

«Tonks, Remus, Tonks», le coupa Sirius d'une voix lasse. «N'oublie pas qu'elle maudit toujours sa mère pour lui avoir donné un nom pareil. Tu sais bien qu'elle aime mieux se faire appeler par son nom de famille. Je me demande toujours pourquoi ma cousine lui a donné un nom pareil. Pourtant, elle aussi a souffert de s'appeler Andromeda, elle non plus n'a jamais voulut qu'on l'appelle par son non en entier, elle préférait se faire appeler Meda. Mais nous parlions de Tonks, Remus fait un petit effort. Elle déteste vraiment son nom.»

«Je sais, Patmol, je sais», assura Remus. «J'essaye crois moi, mais pour moi elle seras toujours la petite Nymphadora. Mais pour changé de sujet, je suis content de voir que tu écoutes à nouveau ce que je dit.»

«Comment çà?», demanda Sirius.

«Je t'ai avertit lorsqu'on était à Poudlard que je laisserais Maëva chez Nymphadora, Tonks», commença Remus. «Mais tu ne m'écoutais vraisemblablement pas. Je m'en doutais fortement certain détail ne trompe pas. Tu ne m'a pas repris sur le nom de ta petite-cousine.»

«Tu as probablement raison, mon cerveau n'était pas tout a fait en état de t'écouter», avouât Sirius. «J'étais beaucoup trop inquiets pour Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il est bien installé, vas donc la cherché. Elle ne t'a pas vu de la semaine. Tu ne peux pas la laisser chez ma petite-cousine plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas bon n'y pour toi, n'y pour elle d'être séparé si longtemps. Tu le sais ce n'est pas bon, n'y pour ton moral, n'y pour celui de Maëva.»

«Je sais mais …», commença Remus

«Il n'y a pas de mais», le coupa Sirius. «Tu vas cherché Maëva et moi je m'occupe de Harry.»

«Tu est sûr?», demanda Remus.

«Certain», approuva Sirius. «Allez file! Va chercher ta fille. Maëva est sous ta responsabilité, Harry est sous la mienne. Allez! Je ne bouge pas d'ici Je te le promets.»

Remus, s'était laissé convaincre, il était vrai qu'il s'ennuyait de sa fille. Mais il n'aimait pas laisser Sirius seul. Surtout dans l'état qu'il était à l'infirmerie après le départ de madame Pomfresh. En même temps, il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais Harry seul dans l'état ou il était. Il descendit donc au salon pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. Quelque minutes plus tard, il débarquait chez Tonks. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rose et Maëva l'attendaient vraisemblablement.

«Alors qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh?», demanda Tonks.

«Il souffre d'une fjevmazi», répondit Remus.

«C'est une poussé de magie, non?», demanda Tonks. «Mais n'en n'a-t-il pas déjà eu une?»

«Oui», répondit Remus. «Mais chez les jeunes enfants on appelle ça une ruzolmazi. Cependant, la poussé de magie que l'on développe à l'adolescence et que l'on nomme fjevmazi est bien pire. Harry est très affaiblie, madame Pomfresh ne peux rien faire pour lui. C'est à lui de trouvé la force de se battre. Pompom n'est pas très confiante cependant. Elle a l'air de penser qu'il est trop faible. Elle lui a quand même prescrit quelques potion pour l'aider. Mais dit moi comment peux-tu te souvenir de laruzolmazi que Harry a eu alors qu'il n'avait même pas un ans? Tu n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque.»

«Même pas vrai d'abords je n'étais plus une gamine et si je m'en souviens, s'est que je devais assisté a mon premier match de Quidditch professionnel avec Sirius. Les Vagabonds de Wightman contre les Flèches applicable, l'équipe préférer de Sirius contre la mienne. J'attendais cette sortit avec impatience. Mais, il a annulé, parce que Harry était malade. Il c'est cependant bien repris par la suite. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Comment mon cousin prends t-il ça?»

«Lorsque Madame Pomfresh est partit et qu'il a enfin pu reprendre sa véritable forme, j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer les Dursley», répondit Remus.

«Et tu es quand même ici!», S'exclamât Tonks.

«Harry est installé à la maison, puisque madame Pomfresh ne peux rien faire pour lui. J'ai donc laissé Sirius avec lui. Je ne penses pas qu'il laisserait Harry seul dans l'état ou il est. Je l'espère en tout cas.», se justifia Remus.

«Je l'espère aussi pour les Dursley», dit Tonks.

«Non, eux ne mériterait que ça», s'exclamât Remus avec hargnes. «Que Sirius perde le contrôle avec ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry. Je serais même prêts a lui donné un coup de main.»

«Je ne comprends pas, papa, tu viens de dire que Harry fessait un poussée de magie. En quoi, les Dursley sont impliqué?», demanda Maëva. «Pourquoi méritent-ils que Sirius et toi leurs fassiez du mal. Surtout que tu m'as toujours dit que la violence n'étais pas une solution. Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire de mal, pour te mettre dans cette état?»

«Laisses moi tous vous expliqué, je ne vous pas encore dit le pire, reconnue Remus. «Vous devez premièrement savoirs que les Dursley méprisent les sorciers. Pour eux, les sorciers sont des monstres. Ils ont enfermé Harry dans une cave humide et encore se n'est pas ça le plus graves. Ils l'ont battus et négliger. Ils l'ont laissé souffrir inutilement. James aussi a fait une poussé de magie à l'adolescence. Mais ça n'avait pas dégénérer à se poing. Madame Pomfresh lui avait retiré un peu de magie, avait surchargé son esprit et quelques jours plus tard tout était revenue à la normal. Mais pour Harry tous est différent. Ses moldus l'ont tellement frapper qu'il en ai presque méconnaissable. En faite, je crois que s'il ne ressemblait pas temps à son père, je ne l'aurait pas reconnue.»

«Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça?», demanda Tonks horrifié.

«Je n'en sais rien», avouât Remus. «Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une réponse qui me satisfait. Depuis que nous l'avons trouvé que cette question me tourne dans la tête. Mais aucune réponse ne me vient. Je suis désolé Tonks. Mais, je ne peux pas t'apporter de réponse.»

«Tu n'as pas à être désolé de ne pas pouvoir me donner une réponse», le rassura Tonks. «Surtout, que tu as besoin de cette réponses bien plus que moi. Mais essayes de ne pas trop y songé. Car, je suis sur qu'aucune réponse ne te satisferas jamais.»

Tonks avait raison, aucune réponse ne le contenterais. Remus remarqua à se moment là, que Maëva n'avait pas dit un mots depuis qu'il a raconté la vérité sur se qui s'était passé avec Harry. Il savait bien que sa petite puce de onze ans était trop jeune pour apprendre se que certains adultes font subir aux enfants qui ont leurs confiance. Mais comme elle allait voir et vivre pour un petit moment avec Harry, elle devait savoir la vérité. Même si ça la choquait. Il en était désolé, mais il savait que même la plus cruelle des vérité et mieux que le mensonges. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec sa fille à se sujet.

«Ça va ma puce?», lui demanda son père.

«Oui, papa, ça va», répondit la jeune fille.

Remus ne la croyait pas. Mais pour le moment. Ils devait revenir à la maison le plus rapidement possible on ne sait jamais.

«Si tu le dis, ma grande», dit Remus. Dans se cas,Maëva, nous devons y allé. «Je ne veux pas laisser Sirius seul trop longtemps. Je suis à peut-près sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry seul dans l'état ou il est. Mais on ne sait jamais, ce qui peux lui passé par la tête. Es-tu prête ma puce?»

«Je suis prête, papa», répondit Maëva. «Au revoir Tonks! À la prochaine.»

«Au revoir ma grande, au revoir Remus», dit Tonks. «Donne moi, des nouvelles et lorsque tu ne pourras plus endurer mon stupide cousin. Tu n'auras qu'à me l'envoyer.»

«Tu peux compté sur moi pour te donné des nouvelle», répondit Remus. Et pour ce qui est de ton cousin, pour le moment ça va, il n'est pas trop casse pied. De toute façon tant que Harry n'iras pas mieux , j'imagine qu'il ne bougera pas de la maison.

«Tu as probablement raison», approuva Tonks. «Prends soin de vous Remus.»

«Ne t' inquiète pas», répondit Remus. «Maëva, tu rentre à la maison directement, moi j'ai un léger détour à faire. Mais ça ne sera pas long.»

«J'aimerais mieux y allé avec toi», dit Maëva. «Je peux, s'il-te-plait.»

«Bien sur, allons-y», répondit Remus.

Remus et Maëva allèrent donc faire les magasins pour acheter ce que Harry allait avoir besoin. Lorsqu'ils eurent acheté tous ce que Remus avait mis sur sa liste. Ils prirent une cheminette pour renter chez eux. Maëva fut la première a utiliser la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, elle réapparut quelques instant plus tard dans son salon. Elle fut bientôt rejoins par son père. Ils montèrent tous les deux à la chambre que Harry occupait. Ce dernier était dans le même état que lorsque Remus était partit. Tant qu'à Sirius, il était installé sur une chaise près du lit. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer que Remus et Maëva étaient arrivé. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la parole.

«Rien n'a changer, il est toujours inconscient.», dit-il.

«Il va lui falloir du temps et beaucoup de volonté pour passer a travers, ce qu'il traverse en ce moment, Sirius», expliqua Remus. «Mais, j'ai confiance en lui, il ne faut pas oublié une chose, il ne renoncera jamais. Il est un Potter et tout un. Mais il a aussi la force de Lily, souviens toi s'en. Il a la force et la détermination de ses parents. il a le caractère de James et de Lily. En faite, côté caractère, il est le parfait mélange des deux. Il a le don d'attirer le ennuies de James et sa détermination, tandis qu'il a la force de Lily et sa compassion. Il va trouvé un moyen pour sans sortir, il a toujours réussit et j'ai confiance en lui.

«Je sais déjà tout ça Remus», dit Sirius d'une voix lasse. «Mais avec tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis sa naissance, je ne suis pas sur que si j'étais à sa place, je me battrais.»

«Mais tu n'es pas à sa place», déclarât Maëva.

Cette dernière parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry. Son père avait vu que Maëva avait eu un choc en voyant l'état de Harry. Même s'il l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle allait voir, il savait que rien ne pouvait vraiment là préparer à ça.

«C'est vrais», approuva Sirius.

«Moi, je suis sûre qu'il va se battre et on va tous faire pour l'aider», dit Remus.

«Pour commencer vous allez tous les deux aller dormir, je m'occupe de Harry», dit. Maëva. «S'il y a le moindre problème, j'irais vous réveillez.»

«Il n'en ai pas question, tu es trop jeune pour ça», dit Sirius.

«Sirius, j'ai onze ans, je ne suis plus un bébé», s'offusqua Maëva. «En plus, tu sais très bien qu'à cause de mon problème-de-poils, je suis plus mature que la plupart des enfants de mon âge.»

«Tu as raison, Maëva», dit Sirius. «Je suis désolé, ça n'a rien a voir avec ton âge. Je serais incapable de m'endormir.»

«Comme tu veux, Sirius, mais tu dois te reposer un peu. Sinon c'est toi qui vas tombé malade», dit Remus. Ce qui n'aidera pas Harry, tu en conviens»

Sirius approuva, Remus avait raison, s'il tombait malade, il n'aiderait pas Harry. Il allait veiller sur Harry encore un peu , puis il laisserait sa place a Maëva, jusqu'au réveil de Remus.

«O.K., vous avez raison», approuva Sirius. «Je vais veiller Harry encore un peu, puis je céderais ma place à Maëva jusqu'à ton réveille Lunard et pendant que vous le veillerez, j'irais me reposer.»

Les deux autre approuvèrent, Sirius et Maëva prirent donc le premier tour garde pendant que Remus allait dormir. La garde était commencé depuis environ deux heures lorsque Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminé. Il montât à l'étage et rejoignit Sirius et Maëva.

«Comment va-t-il?», demanda ce dernier.

«Son état est stable», répondit Sirius rien n'a changé.

«Il va te falloir être patient», lui dit son ancien directeur.

«Je sais», dit Sirius. «Et les Dursley?»

Dumbledore savait qu'il devait mentir à Sirius. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry soit sauvé. Ça ne servirait à rien de se mettre Sirius a dos immédiatement. Les Dursley ne serons pas punis car Harry devait retourné chez eux l'année prochaine. Il l'avait promis à Fudge. Il ne pouvait resté dans le monde magiques. Il représentait une trop grande menace pour eux deux.

«Tu n'as pas à t'en faire», le rassura hypocritement Dumbledore. «Des personnes aux Ministères en qui j'ai confiance s'en occupe.»

«Tant mieux», répondit Sirius. «Les Dursley doivent être puni pour ce qu'il ont fait subir à Harry. Tes gens sont mieux d'être efficace, sinon c'est moi qui vais allé leurs régler leurs comptes aux Dursley.»

«Ne fais rien pour le moment donne leurs une chance», demanda Dumbledore. «ET fais moi donc confiance. Je dois maintenant retourné à Poudlard. Mais je veux que vous me teniez au courant de la moindre évolution de son état.»

«Je vais leur donné une chance, mais une seul», répondit Sirius. «Et je vais bien sûr, vous tenir au courant au sujet de Harry.»

Il avait parlé au nom de Remus, comme au sien.

«Je sais Sirius», répondit Dumbledore. «Mais j'espère, pouvoir compter sur Remus et toi pour autre chose.»

«Quel chose?», demanda Sirius.

«Je veux que vous restiez tranquille, Remus et toi», exigea Dumbledore.

«Remus?», s'étonna Sirius.

«Oui, tu n'étais peut-être pas en mesure de t'en rendre compte, mais le loup qui dort en Remus s'est réveillé. Pour le moment, il le contrôle. Mais, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Je ne sais pas non plus si tu réussira a te contrôler encore bien longtemps. Mais ne faites pas de bêtise, laissez les gens du ministères s'occuper des Dursley. Ne laisse pas la colère agir à ta place, Sirius et garde un œil sur Remus.»

«Pour Remus, il n'y a pas de problème», répondit Sirius. «Pour le reste, je vais essayer. Mais je ne vous promets rien Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous jure cependant de faire mon possible. De toute façon, je n'est pas l'intentions de sortir d'ici, tant que Harry n'iras pas mieux.

«Parfait, j'ai confiance en toi», approuva Dumbledore. «Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour rester calme, je le vois bien.»

«Vous avez raison, je fais de mon mieux, pour me contrôler, pour Harry», expliqua Sirius.

«Je sais ne t'en fais pas», le rassura Dumbledore. «Je sais aussi que Remus fera son possible pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. J'ai confiance en vous. Bon on se revoit plus tard et vous Mlle. Lupin on se revoit a la rentrée.»

Dumbledore partit donc, laissant Sirius et Maëva à veillé sur Harry. À intervalle régulier, l'unou l'autre se levait pour essayait de refroidir son corps brulant ou de lui faire boire un peu d' même avec seulement quelques gouttes, son estomac se convulsait et le peu qu'il avait bu ressortait.

«Comment pouvons-nous le réhydrater dans ce cas?», demanda Maëva.

«La perfusion sert a ça», lui expliqua Sirius. «Mais Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il est préférable de réhabituer son estomac a se nourrir à nouveau. Mais, il faut commencé très doucement. C'est pour ça que pour le moment ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau. Alors espérons qu'une petite quantité de l'eau qu'on lui donne reste dans son organisme.»

«Espérons», souhaita Maëva. «Vas te reposer maintenant, Sirius. Je m'occupe de Harry un peu et j'irais réveillé mon père.

«O.K.», approuva Sirius. «Mais s'il y a le moindre changement, tu viens me réveillé.»

«Bien sûr», répondit-elle

«N'oublie pas au moindre problème, tu viens me réveillé», la suppliât Sirius.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que s'était O.K», s'impatienta Maëva.

Sirius s'exécuta donc et alla se coucher. Il ne voulait pas dormir pas tant que Harry n'irais pas mieux. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais la fatigue fut plus forte que tout, il faut dire pour sa défense qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi pendant la dernière semaine, il était en mission pour le compte de Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans les bras de Morphée. Il dormait depuis à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque Maëva vient le réveiller. Le cœur de Harry ne battait presque plus. En un instant, Sirius était rendu au chevet de Harry. L'injection que Madame Pomfresh avait préparé au cas ou une chose semblable se produirait, se déclencha au moment ou Sirius arrivait dans la chambre. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Remus.

«Dans quel état est-il?», demanda-t-il.

«Je n'en sais rien», avouât Sirius. «Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Regard ce que je lui ai fait. James et Lily me l'on confier et regarde le résultat. Ils auraient du te le confier. Je n'aurait pas du courir après Peter.»

«Tu dois arrêter de culpabilisé, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Les choses son tel quel sont tu ne peux rien y faire», intervient Remus. «Il n'était pas sous ta garde, mais sous celle des Dursley. Tu n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je te signale que je n'est pas agit non plus. Pour Peter arrête dis penser tu as été punis injustement a sa place. Ne mélange pas les choses. Bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas du le poursuivre. Mais tu venais de perdre ton meilleur ami, tu n'étais pas en mesure de pensé clairement. Mais n'en doute pas, Sirius tu es un très bon parrain.»

«Allo! Le parrain, pour la première année de sa vie, je ne dis pas. Mais pour les douze années qui ont suivit, je n'ai pas été présent, même pas deux minutes», constata Sirius.

«Tu étais à Azkaban», s'interposa Remus pour l'empêcher de continuer. «Pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'était pas là pour lui.»

«Oui, je sais», avouât finalement Sirius. «Tout ça s'est de la faute de Peter.»

«Celui-là, si je lui mets la main dessus...», commença Remus en colère.

«Tu lui fait la peau», continua Sirius sur le même ton. «On lui feras la peau à deux.»

«Deal!», conclut Remus. «Mais avant, il faut remettre Harry sur pieds. Nous serons assurément trois pour lui régler son compte à se sale rat.»

«Tu as raison, Remus, Harry voudra nous aider à coup sure», approuva Sirius. «Il est celui qui a perdu le plus à causse de cette vermine. Mais oublions ça pour le moment, nous avons plus urgent à faire. Aider, Harry à guérir. Sa fièvre a d'ailleurs encore monté, son état ne cesse de se détériorer depuis que nous l'avons trouvé chez les Dursley.»

«Je sais bien», répondit Remus. «Mais que pouvons-nous faire?»

«Je n'en sais rien», avouât Sirius. «Mais il faut agir et vite.»

«Il y a peut-être quelque choses a faire», intervient Remus. «L'état de Harry me rappelle un cours que l'on a déjà eu à Poudlard. Te souviens-tu du cours sur la transmission de pensées?»

«Non, pas du tout», répondit Sirius après quelques minute de réflexion.

«Ça ne m'étonne pas», répondit Remus. «C'était pendant notre sixième années. James venait enfin de déclarer sa flamme à Lily. En fait, quand je dis enfin, je parles bien sûr de sa vrai demande et comme Lily avait enfin comprit que James l'aimait vraiment. Elle était finalement tombé dans les filets de James. Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aie un jours regretter. Mais revenons à se fameux cours. Si tu te souviens bien tu as passé la journée à te payer leurs têtes.»

«Je m'en souviens», répondit Sirius. «Mais je n'ai pas était le seule à ne pas écouter ce jour-là.»

«Non, James et Lily non plus, n'ont pas écouté. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage», dit Remus. «La preuve s'est que James n'a répondu à aucune de tes craques.»

«Je me souviens», dit Sirius. «Le seule qui ne semblait pas heureux de cette nouvelle s'était Peter. Penses-tu qu'il était déjà à la solde de Voldemort?»

«Je n'en sais rien», avoua Remus. «Mais revenons à nos moutons. Grâce a une technique magique, nous allons pouvoirs communiquer avec Harry.»

«J'imagine que tu te souviens de cette formule Monsieur-je-sais-tout?», demanda Sirius moqueusement.

«Non, malheureusement, je ne m'en souviens pas», avouât Remus peneau. «J'étais plus concentré sur les craques que tu lançais à James et Lily et à les voire rougirent.»

«Comment allons-nous faire dans ce cas?», demanda Sirius.

«Allez à Poudlard et fouillé dans la bibliothèque», répondit Remus. «Peux-tu surveillé Maëva en même temps que tu veille Harry?»

«Bien sur», répondit Sirius.

Remus disparu donc dans la cheminée. Il revient quelques heures plus tard avec un vieux manuel scolaire.

«C'est l'un de nos anciens manuels?», s'exclamât Sirius.

«Oui, j'ai rompue notre pacte», dit Remus. «J'ai trahis la promesse qu'on s'était fait tous les dix. Je suis désoler Sirius. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'ai pas trouvé à Poudlard. »

«Ne t'en fait pas Remus», le rassura Sirius. «Tu as bien fait, la vie de Harry est plus importante qu'une promesse au sujet d'une vieille capsule souvenir. De toute façon, nous avons tous fait une autre promesse, celle de toujours protéger Harry. Et puis, je suis sûr que les autre seraient d'accords. James et Lily ne t'en voudraient pas de tous faire pour sauver leur fils. Peter, on ce fou de se qu'il veut. Elyane aussi serait d'accords. Tu sais comment, elle aimait son neveux. Regulus et Calypso seraient d'accords eux aussi, ils sont morts pour la bonne causse. Ils ne voudraient pas que Harry meurs comme ça. Gaël et Tamara serons aussi d'accords avec toi. Je crois même que Gaël voudras venir avec nous, si nous décidons de faire la peau aux Dursley. Je suis aussi avec toi, tu as bien fait. Alors arrête de t'en faire. Tu as pris celui de Queudver, s'était une bonne idée.»

«Ouais, j'ai pensée que s'était mieux ainsi», dit Remus. «Je trouvais que se qu'il y avait mit n'y avait plus sa place. D'ailleurs, j'ai enlever tous se qui lui appartenait. Je l'ai même enlever des photos qui s'y trouvaient. Je n'ai pas aimé voir ses affaires avec celles de James et Lily, n'y avec celles de Calypso et de Regulus. On n'a jamais vraiment comprit comment ils avaient été tuer. On sais qu'ils sont tombé dans un piège, je me demande si Peter n'en serais pas responsables. Ils les a peut-être trahis comme il a fait pour James et Lily.»

«Tu as bien fait D'enlever ses choses», approuva Sirius. «Pour ce qui est de la culpabilité de Peter dans le dossier de mon frère et de ma sœur. Je suis d'accords avec toi. Il les as probablement trahis eux aussi Mais revenons a nos moutons, as-tu trouver ce que tu cherchais?»

«Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il est dans ce livre», répondit Remus. «Comment va Harry?»

«Son état est stable, rien n'a bougé pendant que tu étais absent», répondit Sirius.

«Ça fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé», ajouta Maëva. «Papa, pourquoi ses moldus lui ont-ils fait ça. Pourquoi l'ont-ils fait souffrir à ce point?»

«C'est difficile de réponde a cette question là, ma puce», hésita son père. Comment expliquer que des adultes s'en prennent à un enfant s'en défense. «Car, je n'étais pas là et je ne suis pas à leurs place. Je sais qu'ils méprisent les sorciers, j'imagine que c'est l'une des raisons qui les a poussées à agir de la sorte. Je sais aussi que Pétunia détestait sa sœur, j'imagine qu'une partit de sa haine envers elle sait transporté a son fils. Mais aucun adulte, peut importe la raison n'a le droit de faire subir ça à un enfant. Il y a peut-être un peu de peut aussi.»

«Mais pourquoi nous méprisent-ils?», demanda Maëva.

«Selon eux, tous ce qui n'est pas ''normal'' ne mérite pas de vivre et toujours selon leurs critères être un sorciers n'est pas normal», expliqua Sirius. «La peur et la jalousie doivent aussi être en causse. J'ai toujours soupçonné Pétunia d'être jalouse de sa sœur, je n'ai cependant aucune preuve. Pour Vernon, je crois que s'est la peur, peur d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je crois qu'ils sont mesquin avec Harry, car ils ne comprennent pas la magie. Ça n'a surement pas commencé à se point au début, ils devaient être indifférent à son endroit, puis peu à peu ça doit s'être transformé en mépris. Qui elle a fini par se changer en mesquinerie. Tous ça pour diverse raison, dont l'ignorance et l'incompréhension.»

«Comment réagiraient-ils, s'ils savaient que papa et moi sommes des loup-garous?», demanda Maëva.

«J'imagine qu'ils essayeraient de vous tuer avec des gousses d'ails», répondit Sirius. «Ou avec de l'eau bénite.»

«Probablement», approuva Remus.

«L'ail et l'eau bénite n'a aucun effet sur nous, que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans les légendes moldus», s'exclama Maëva.

«Tu as raison, ma puce», approuva son père. «Mais je ne penses pas qu'ils y prêtent une grande importance.»

«C'est bien beau tout ça», s'exclama Maëva. «Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi ont-ils fait souffrir Harry à se point?»

«Pour eux les sorciers ne mérite pas de vivre», expliqua Sirius. «Nous sommes de monstres. Ils ne sont pas vraiment différent des mangemorts, ils ont la même façon de pensée. Mais comme, ils ne pratiquent pas la magie, ils ne peuvent pas lancé d'Avada Kedavra. Ils ont du trouvé un autre moyen pour se débarrasser de lui.»

«Ils traiterait mieux un animal que Harry», s'exclama Maëva.

«Oui, effectivement», avouât Remus. «Mais peu importe, maintenant ce qui compte c'est Harry. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, les Dursley vont être puni pour ce qui lui ont fait subir et nous nous allons nous concentrer sur Harry. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Il y a deux potions à faire. Je vais les préparer et je reviens.»

«Veux-tu de l'aide?», demanda Sirius.

«Je ne préfère pas, Sirius», répondit Remus. «Avec les notes que tu obtenais en potion lorsque nous étudions à Poudlard. Je crois que se serait plus prudent si je m'en occupais seul. Déjà que les miennes étaient loin d'être parfaites. Au moins je les réussissait. Les tiennes frollait souvent la catastrophes.

«Tu as probablement raison», dit Sirius. «Merlin que j'ai détesté cette matière. Tu as raison je suis mieux de me tenir loin des potions, la vie de Harry dépends d'elles. Si je t'aides, je risque plutôt de l'achever.»


	6. Chapitre 6 La mer aux souvenirs

Chapitre 6

La mer aux souvenirs

Remus revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

«Les potions sont prêtes», dit-il. «Mais ce n'est pas sans danger.»

«Que veux-tu dire?», demanda Sirius

«Je vais devoir relier ton esprit à celui de Harry», expliqua Remus. «Tu es une présence familière ça devrait l'aidé. Tu vas devoir le rassurer, il doit se calmé, c'est impératif. Sinon, son cœur ne tiendra pas le coup encore bien longtemps. Tu devras d'ailleurs être très prudents, car si jamais...»

«Je comprends», l'interrompit Sirius.

«Non! Tu ne comprends pas», s'exclamât Remus. «Si si jamais les choses tourne mal...»

«Il ne mourra pas», s'écriât Sirius.

«Je n'ai jamais dit ça», s'emporte Remus. Ce dernier commençait a perdre patience, il faut dire que la pleine-lune était dans quelque jours. Ce qui rendait toujours le loup-garou moins patient. « Vas-tu me laissé parlé a la fin. Je ne le veux pas non plus Mais, je dois te mettre en garde. Si jamais Harry meurt pendant que vous êtes relié, tu meurt toi aussi.»

«Comment ça?», demanda Sirius.

«Le corps et l'esprit sont totalement indissociable. Lorsque, je te relierais à Harry, c'est toute ta personne qui se retrouvera lier à lui. Alors, si Harry meurt, tu mourras toi aussi», expliqua Remus.

«Je suis prêts à le faire», affirma Sirius. «Je ne le laisserais pas mourir seul, tu m'entends.»

«Je sais», approuva Remus. «N'empêche que s'est mon idées ça devrait être moi qui y aille.»

«Il n'en aie pas question», s'opposa Sirius. « Le fait, que je soies le parrain de Harry n'a rien à voir avec cette décision. Si jamais Harry devais mourir, si c'est toi qui est lier à lui qui s'occupera de Maëva, elle a juste toi dans la vie. Tune peux pas risqué la tienne.. Moi, plus personne ne vas dépendre de moi si jamais le pire arrive. Ne t'en fais pas l'un de nous doit le faire et ce seras moi.»

«Comme tu veux Sirius», approuvât Remus. «Mais sache que je l'aurais fait.»

«Je sais mon vieux, Lunard, je sais», approuva Sirius.

«Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu patience», s'excusât Remus. «Mais, je devais te prévenir des risques et tu ne me laissais pas parlé.»

«Je comprends», dit Sirius. «Comment dois-je m'y prendre?»

«Tu vas prendre une potion», dit Remus. «Pendant que je vais prononcer une formule. Tu vas alors être plongé dans l'esprit de Harry. Je ne peux pas te dire à quoi ça va ressembler. Car chaque cas est différent. Mais vu l'état de Harry, ça doit être le cahot total. Tu vas devoir le rassurer.»

«Que va-t-il se produire?», demanda Sirius.

«Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien», avouât Remus. «Comme je te le disais, il y a quelques secondes. Chaque cas est différent. Tu vas rejoindre Harry dans sa sphère. C'est un genre de monde imaginaire, que Harry s'est créé pour échapper à la réalité. Le seul problème s'est que la sphère nous fait revive les pire moment de notre vie et comme il a vu beaucoup d'horreur au cour de sa courte vie, ça doit être un enfer. Cette endroit est aussi appeler l'entre-deux. Tu dois l'aider à en sortir, car selon notre ancien manuel, la plupart des gens qui s'y retrouve ne réussissent pas à trouvé la sortit seul. Surtout parce qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte qu'elles ne sont plus dans la réalité. Elles s'affaiblissent de plus en plus et finissent par mourir. Ton rôle seras donc d'aidé Harry à sortir de là.»

«Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?», demanda Sirius.

«Lorsque ton esprit rejoindra celui de Harry», commençât Remus. «Il devrait être en pleines luttes contre lui même. Il peut se retrouver dans le cratère d'un volcan qu'il doit escaladé. Perdue en pleine forêt, alors qu'il doit retrouvé son chemin. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il doit être en pleine mer emporté par les vagues alors qu'il doit retourner sur la plage. C'est là que tu devras l'aider. N'oublie pas tu dois juste l'aidé. Tu ne dois pas faire le travail à sa place. Il y a plusieurs façon de l'aidé, change lui les idées, en racontent des souvenirs de ses parents par exemple, explique lui se qui se passe, fais lui comprends que se n'est pas la réalité, rassure-le. Je ne sais pas tu verras sur place tu peux toujours improviser».

«Si toi tu ne sais pas qui va le savoir?», demanda Sirius.

«Laisse ton instinct te guider», répondit Remus.

«O.K.», approuva Sirius.

«Installe toi confortablement sur cette chaise et boit cette potion», lui Remus en lui tendant un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge. «Tu dois tout boire. J'en ai aussi une à boire, elle devrait me permettre de communiquer avec toi. Mais fais attention, elle ne peut-être utilisé qu'une seule fois . Alors choisi bien ton moment.»

Sirius but la potion, pendant que Remus lisait l'incantation.

'' Que par cette formule, Sirius Black, soit projeter dans le subconscient de Harry Potter. Que par cette litanie, il lui soit possible d'interagir dans les songes de Harry. Que par cette incantation Sirius soit emmené dans l'entre-deux. Que par cette invocation Sirius puisse pénétrer la sphère de Harry. Que l'entre-deux lui permettre d'aider Harry. Que ce rituel me permettre de communiquer avec Sirius. Qu'une fois sa mission accomplie, Sirius puissent revenir avec Harry.''

Lorsque Remus leva les yeux sur Sirius. Ce derniers semblait dormir. Remus bu sa potion, la sienne avait une belle couleur bleu électrique. Au même moment, Sirius atterrissait en pleine mer. Remus avait donc eu raison. La mer était déchainer, les vagues étaient gigantesques, le vent soufflait très fort et une pluie battante s'abattait sur sa tête. Pendant les première minutes, Sirius fut désorienté. Mais soudain tout lui reviens à l'esprit: Harry, la potion, l'incantation et l'entre-deux. Il ce m'y donc à nager et à chercher Harry. Il le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il était pétrifié, heureusement pour lui, il avait atterrit sur un bout de bois qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Il fixait quelques choses que lui seule semblait voir. Sirius nagea jusqu'à lui et essaya d'obtenir son attention. Mais Harry continuait à fixé le vide. Sirius comprit alors que s'il voulait l'aider, il devait trouvé ce qui le troublait à ce point. Il fixa le même endroit que Harry. Au début, il ne vit rien. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un image brouillé apparut dans les vagues. Il ce concentra encore plus. L'image s'éclaircit, Sirius comprit avant même que l'image ne soit complètement claire, le pourquoi de cette obsession. Sirius connaissait se salon, c'était celui de James et Lily. En fait, il savait ce que Harry regardait depuis qu'il était dans l'entre-deux. C'était la nuit ou James et Lily étaient mort. Il n'était pas présent cette nuit là, Mais il savait que c'était se que Harry regardait en boucles depuis des heures. Sirius mit l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Harry.

«Viens Harry», lui dit Sirius. «Ça ne sert a rien de regarder ça. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.»

Soudait, son attention fut ramener aux images du meurtre de James et Lily. Lily qui récupérait un petit bébé dans un landau rose. Sirius savait que Lily était enceinte au moment du meurtre. Mais ses images le fessait douter. Mais comme Lily était rendue a son huitième mois de grossesse, se pourrait-il que la petite soit née avant le meurtre de ses parents? Mais si s'était ça, que lui était-il arrivé? Était-elle morte en même temps que ses parents? Sinon ou se trouvait-elle maintenant? Que lui était-il arrivé au cours des quatorze dernières années? Sa tête bouillonnait de question. Mais, il dû se faire violence à lui même. Pour le moment, il devait penser à Harry, juste à Harry. C'était lui sa priorité. Une fois que Harry serait sauvé, il s'occuperait de vérifier si sa découverte était la vérité et de trouvé une réponse a chacune de ses questions. Une fois qu'il eu reprit le contrôle de lui même, il reviens à la charge.

«Viens, Harry, tu ne peux rien changer à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là», dit-il.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Sirius qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire décida de contacter Remus. Il espérait que ça marcherait.

«Remus, m'entends-tu?», demanda-t-il.

«Oui, je t'entends très bien», résonna la voix de Remus dans sa tête. «Comment ça se passe?»

C'était une drôle d'impression, Sirius avait la sensation que Remus lui parlait de intérieurs de sa tête. Mais se n'était pas la même sensation que lorsqu'il parlait par télépathie.

«J'ai retrouvé Harry», répondit Sirius. «Tu avait raison, nous sommes en pleine mer, elle est déchainée. Mais comment as-tu bien pu deviner?»

«Lorsque, j'étais son professeur de D.C. F. M., il m'a confier ne pas être a laisse dans l'eau. Et

comme l'entre-deux vient du subconscient de la personne. Il utilise de vrai peur. Dans le cas de Harry, l'eau», expliquât Remus. «N'oublie pas tu vas devoir aider Harry a regagner le rivage.»

«C'est logique que l'entre-deux utilise les peurs de Harry», approuva Sirius. «Pour ce qui est d'aidé Harry. Je ne sait pas trop comment, il est comme hypnotisé par les images de la mort de ses parents».

«Je crois que si tu veux le sortir de cet état, il va falloir que tu remplaces ces images d'horreur, par des images plus joyeuses», dit Remus pensif.

«Comme quoi?», demanda Sirius.

«Par tes propres souvenirs qui pourraient l'intéresser», répondit Remus. «Montre lui des souvenirs de ses parents, la première rencontre des Maraudeurs, notre répartition, ainsi de suite, pour finir par ses souvenirs. Je crois que tu as juste à lui raconter ton souvenir, pour que tes souvenirs remplacent les images de la mort de James et Lily».

«O.K., je vais essayer», répondit un Sirius plus qu'hésitant. «Mais j'ai une question avant».

«Vas-y», l'encouragea Remus.

«Je suis dans une mer déchaînée et je n'ai pas froid. Je ne suis pas fatigué non plus. En faite je ne ressens rien, es-ce que c'est normal?», demanda Sirius.

«C'est normal», répondit Remus. «La potion que tu as prit, façonne un bouclier qui protège ton corps du froid et de la fatigue. Mais tu peux te blesser ou mourir dans l'entre-deux alors soit prudent.»

«J'ai comprit, je ne ferais rien de ne pas réfléchit», promit Sirius.

«Autre choses, Harry lui ressent la fatigue et le froid et il peut lui aussi être blessé», dit Remus. «Alors porte lui une attention particulière. Assure toi qui ne tombe pas en hypothermie.»

«Je vais faire attention ne temps fait pas», affirmât Sirius. «Il va falloir que je le sorte de là et au plus vite, avant que son état ne s'aggrave pas.»

«Tu as raison», approuva Remus. «As-tu d'autres question?»

«Non, ça va», répondit Sirius. «Je devrais pouvoir me débrouillé seul.»

«Je te laisse te concentré sur Harry dans se cas», dit Remus.

Sa voix arrêta de résonner dans la tête de Sirius. Se dernier rapporta donc toute son attention sur Harry.

«Harry écoute moi! Il y a presque vingt-quatre ans, ma mère m'a accompagné à la gare de King Cross. C'était ma première année à Poudlard et pour m'y rendre je devais prendre le Poudlard Express. Comme tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard. Ma mère m'a laissé à la gare, je me suis m'y à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. J'en ai trouvé un qui l'était pratiquement. Il y avait seulement un jeune homme, il n'était pas très grand, avait les cheveux noirs en épis, les yeux bleu et il portait des lunettes. C'était ton père Harry», conta Sirius.

L'image de James et de Lily s'était brouiller de plus en plus au fil des paroles de Sirius pour être remplacer par une autre. Celle de deux petits garçons aux cheveux noir, qui se trouvaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

'' Le premier garçon était assis sur l'une des banquettes, il lissait un magasine sur le Quidditch. L'autre garçon se trouvait à l'entrée du compartiment.

«Je peux m'assoir?», demanda le garçon qui venait de rentré dans le compartiment.

«Oui, bien sûr entre et viens t'assoir», répondit l'autre. «Je suis James Potter et toi?»

«Potter, le fils des Aurors Potter?», s'interrogea l'autre.

«Oui», répondit James. «Ça te poses un problème?»

«Non», lui assura la jeune homme. «Je suis Sirius Black.»

«Black, le fils des mangemorts?», l'interrogea James.

«Ouais, mais je ne suis pas d'accords avec eux», expliqua Sirius. «Je me fou de la pureté du sang.»

«Ça me va», dit James. «Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu allé?»

«J'espère être à Gryffondor», répondit Sirius. «Et toi?»

«Moi aussi», dit James. «Toute ma famille y a fait ses études. Mais peut importe la maison ou je me retrouve ça ne dérangera pas mes parents à par Serpentard et même à ça je suis sûre qu'ils finiraient par l'accepter. Mais tes parents n'apprécierons certainement pas que tu te retrouve à Gryffondor.»

«Non, ça s'est sûr», approuva Sirius. «Mais, je m'en fous. Le pire qui peut m'arriver, c'est qu'ils me renient. Mais ça serait trop beau et ils le savent bien. Ils ne me ferons jamais ce cadeau. Ils aiment mieux nous pourrirent la vie à mon frère, ma sœur et moi.»

«Mais si ça arrivait, ou irais-tu?», demanda James.

«Je n'en sais rien, mais ça serait toujours mieux que chez eux», répondit Sirius. «Mais changeons de sujet veux- tu?»

«Bien sûr», déclara James. «Quel est ton équipe de Quidditch préférer?»

«Les Vagabonds de Wigtown et toi?», demanda Sirius.

«Les Tornade de Tutshill», répondit James.

Le train venait de démarrer, lorsqu'un jeune garçon blond frappa à la porte de leur compartiment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de demander.

«Excuser moi, il n'y a plus de place nul part», dit-il.

«Puis-je m'installé ici?»

«Il n'y a aucun problème», dit James

«Rentre assit toi», continua Sirius.

«Je te présente Sirius Black et je suis James Potter», les présenta James.

«Enchanté», dit le jeune homme. «Je suis Remus Lupin.»

Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant des heures. Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude entra dans leur compartiment.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans», dit-elle.

«Remus Lupin», se présenta Remus.

«Sirius Black», continua Sirius.

James ne répondit pas, il semblait sur une autre planète.

«Et lui c'est James Potter», le présenta Sirius à sa place.

«Enchanté, répondit Lily. «Vous devriez mettre vos uniformes, on arrives bientôt.»

Elle ressortit aussitôt.

L'image s'effaçât.

«Tu aurais vu la tête de ton père. Il a eu le coup de foudre au premier regard. Il a su dès le premier regard qu'il a pausé sur elle, qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie.», continuât Sirius.

Ce dernier, mit sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de Harry et le força à s'éloigner de l'image hypnotisant de la mort de ses parents qui était revenue. Au début, Harry résista, mais avec un peu de volonté, Sirius obtient gain de causses. Il réussit à éloigner Harry de se lieu malsain. Dès qu'ils ce furent un peu éloigner, Harry sembla sortir de son état hypnotique.

«Sirius qu'est que tu fais là?», demanda Harry surpris.

«Je suis venue te rejoindre», lui répondit Sirius.

«OK, mais ou sommes-nous?», demanda Harry.

«Nous sommes perdue en pleine mer», répondit Sirius.

«Que fessons-nous là?», s'étonna Harry. «Je ne me souviens pas d'être monté sur un bateau. Mon dernier souvenir remonte à ta lettre Sirius et à ce moment là j'étais encore chez les Dursley.»

«Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas tous de suite», dit Sirius. «Pour commencer dit moi comment tu te sens? Et Harry je veux la vérité.»

«Si tu veux», répondit Harry, de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à son parrain. Car se dernier savait toujours lorsque Harry mentait. «Je suis trempé, frigorifié et je suis épuisé sinon tous vas bien.»

«Je sais que tu as froid et que tu es fatiguer,Harry. Mais il va falloir que tu en fasse abstraction pour un petit moment encore», dit Sirius. «Il va falloir que tu luttes, si on veux sortir d'ici, il faut que tu retrouve le rivage.»

«Je vais essayé, mais je ne te garantit rien. Je ne crois pas en avoir la force», avouât Harry.

«Je vais t'y aidé», le rassura Sirius. «Tu dois premièrement savoir ou nous sommes. Ou plutôt dans quoi nous sommes. Nous sommes dans l'entre-deux.»

«Dans quoi?», s'exclamât Harry.

«Dans l'entre-deux», recommençât Sirius. «Si j'ai bien comprit ce que Remus m'a expliquer, c'est ton monde imaginaire. C'est toi qui l'a créé.»

«Comment?», demanda Harry.

«Tu l'as créé pour évacuer tes idées noir et fuir la réalité», expliquât Sirius.

«Et comment sortons nous d'ici?», demanda Harry. «Et que fais-tu là?»

«Toi seul peux nous sortirent de là», répondit Sirius. «Et je suis venu te rejoindre pour t'aider.»

«Nous sommes donc emprisonnés ici?», demanda Harry.

«Oui», approuva Sirius. «Il faut que tu affrontes tes démons intérieurs. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous pourrons retourner à la réalité. Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu affronte tes pires souvenirs.»

«Comme la mort de mes parents», comprit Harry.

«Oui, comme la mort de tes parent», approuva Sirius. «Je ne peux que supposer a quel point se que tu viens de voir a pu te faire de mal. Mais pour le moment, j'en suis désoler mais tu dois mettre ça de côté. Viens-tu dois nager, jusqu'au rivage. N'oublie pas, quoi que l'entre-deux t'impose comme images, elles ne sont pas réelles. Ça vient de ton esprit, ce n'est pas la réalité. En faite, se n'est plus la réalité, se ne sont que tes plus mauvais souvenirs.»

«Rien n'est réel, tout vient de mon esprit», répétât Harry.

Il se mit a nagé, mais les vagues le frappaient avec beaucoup de force. Ce qui ralentissaient énormément leurs progressions. Harry nagea quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'eau. Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'il était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se concentra donc sur le même endroit que Harry. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonné. Il voyait tous les mauvais traitements que les Dursley lui avait fait subir aux fil des années donc ceux qu'il avait vécu cette été.

«Ça n'arriveras plus, je te le promets», dit Sirius. «Je vais m'occuper de toi. Peut importe se qu'en dira Dumbledore. Tu n'as plus rien a craindre, je vais veiller sur toi. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez les Dursley.»

Harry ne sembla pas réagir, Sirius reviens donc au conseil de Remus.

«Le train arriva finalement à Près-au-lard, Hagrid nous accueillit à notre décente du train. Il nous fit monté dans les barques et comme tu peux te l'imaginé la vue du château nous a éblouit. Hagrid nous a fait rentré et McGonagall nous a fait son discoure de bienvenue. Nous sommes ensuite entré dans la grande salle. Ce que nous pouvions être nerveux. McGonagall nous a appelé par ordre alphabétique. J'ai été dans les premiers a passé sous le Choixpeau magique. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce qu'il m'a dit. '' Un autre Black, pourtant je ne vois pas en toi les mêmes valeurs que chez les autres membres de ta famille. Je voix cependant beaucoup de courage, GRYFFONDOR.'' Lorsque, j'ai entendue se mots là, résonner dans la grande salle. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était comme dans un rêve. Lily m'a rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. Bientôt suivit de Remus et de James. Nous étions ravi, d'être tous les trois dans la même maison et ton père était enchanté que ta mère y soit aussi.»

À la fin du récit, Harry avait reprit le contrôle de son esprit. Il se remit a nagé, mais plusieurs autres images lui apparurent, ce qui ralentissait considérablement sa progression. Sa première vrai rencontre avec Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, son affrontement avec Quirrell, la voix d'outre-tombe, le club de duel, lorsque tous le monde a cru qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, sa rencontre avec Aragog et sa famille, son affrontement avec le basilic et avec Tom Elvis Jedusor, sa peur d'être expulser de Poudlard en troisième années, la réaction que provoque les détracteur sur lui, la peur du meurtrier Sirius Black, la fausse vérité sur Sirius Black, la vérité sur le traite de ses parents, la fuite de Sirius, les événements de la coupe de Quidditch, sa chicane avec Ron, sa rencontre avec la Magyar à Pointes, sa plongé dans le lac de Poudlard et son expédition dans le labyrinthe. Sirius les contrat une à une avec les souvenirs heureux des Maraudeurs. Leurs amitié, lorsqu'ils sont devenus des animagus, lorsque James à réussit a séduire Lily, lorsque James et lui sont devenus Aurors, le mariage de James et Lily, l'annonce de la grossesse de Lily, la naissance de Harry, sa première année de vie. Sirius passa ensuite aux souvenirs de Harry, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour Sirius de faire apparaître les souvenirs de Harry que les siens. Pour ses propres souvenirs, il n'avait qu'a y penser et il apparaissait. Pour les souvenirs de Harry, il fallait lui rappeler ses souvenirs ça demandait plus d'énergie à tout les deux. Mais il voulait montrer à Harry que malgré tous les malheurs qu'il avait vécus, qu'il y avait quand même certains points positifs dans sa vie. Sirius commença par le plus ancien, lorsque Harry avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier. Puis les autres avait suivi, sa première impression de Poudlard, sa sélection dans l'équipe de Quidditch, le sauvetage de Ginny, sa rencontre avec Sirius, sa victoire de la coupe de Quidditch, l'invitation de Sirius à venir vivre avec lui, la coupe de Quidditch et la première fois qu'il a réussit un patronum corporel.

Harry s'était affaiblit aux fil des visions. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sur les vagues. Il coulait de plus en plus souvent et il avait avalé jusqu'à présent une très grande quantité d'eau. Ce qui l'encourageait c'est que selon lui, il ne lui restait qu'une seule vision à avoir, après ça serait finit. Plus qu'une vision et ce serait la fin. Mais la plus horrible, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort.

Sirius l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais Harry savait que la fin était proche et il ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour la surmonté. Ce qu'il allait voir, il le voyait en boucle nuit et jours, qu'il dorme ou non. Il n'était pas sur d'êtres capable de le supporté après avoir vu tous ça.

**L'idée de bases de ce Chapitre comme du prochain vient de l'épisode L'entre- Deux de la troisième saison Mutant X.


	7. Chapitre 7 La dernière vision

Chapitre 7

La dernière vision

Sirius s'était aperçut que l'état de Harry se détériorait rapidement. Il luttait de moins en moins. Sirius l'aidait donc à nagé depuis un bon moment. Harry semblait perdre le contacte avec la réalité.

«Harry, tu doit resté avec moi», lui dit Sirius

«Tous est fini, Sirius, c'est terminé», avouât Harry faiblement. «Je n'en n'ai plus la force. C'est trop dur. Je n'y arriverais jamais.»

«Non, ce n'est pas la réalité, souvient toi, Harry», le suppliât Sirius. «Tu paniques c'est ton imagination, souvient toi nous sommes dans l'entre-deux, tous ça n'est pas réelle. Tu ne dois pas abandonner.»

«Je vais mourir, Sirius, c'est terminé», dit Harry. «Je le sais, je le sens. Je n'en n'ai plus pour longtemps.»

«Je t'interdis de dire ça», s'emportât Sirius. «Tous ça n'est pas réel, Harry. Tu vas t'en sortir.»

«Je suis à deux doigts de mourir et je te jure que c'est bien réel», dit Harry. «De toute façon mourir ici ou mourir tuer par Voldemort, quel est la différence?»

«Ne parles pas comme ça, Harry», criât Sirius. «Tu vas vivre, Harry. Tu dois vivre, une belle vie t'attends. Tu vas vieillir, te marier, avoir des enfants et mourir très vieux entourer de tes arrières-arrières-petits-enfants, m'as-tu comprit, Harry.»

Mais malgré tous les efforts de Sirius, Harry n'arrivait plus à resté à la surface de l'eau. Il se mit à couler et Sirius du plonger sous l'eau pour le remonter. Harry toussa pendant quelques minutes. Il était toujours soutenus par Sirius, pour ne pas qu'il coule a nouveau. Ce dernier, le sentait frissonner. Harry était frigorifié en plus d'être épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il fallait le fair sortir de-là au plus vite.

«Ne me laisse pas tomber Harry», le suppliât Sirius. «Accroche toi à moi, tu vas y arriver. Nous allons y arrivé.»

Grâce à un gros effort de sa par, Harry réussit à s'accrocher à Sirius, sans que ce dernier ne le soutienne.

«C'est bien, Harry», le félicita Sirius. «C'est déjà mieux, continu à t'accrocher. Tu as déjà connue pire est tu as survécu. Pourquoi pas ce coup-ci? Je sais que tu en n'as la force.»

Harry lâcha Sirius et se remit a nager avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il ne répondit pas à Sirius car pour le moment, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

«Bien jouer Harry, je suis fière de toi», l'encourageât Sirius. «Continu comme ça, tu vas y arrivé.»

Harry nageât encore pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se figer, Sirius le rejoignit rapidement. Il supportât Harry, qui avait tendance à couler pendant ses visions. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, Harry se mit à se débattre au bout de quelques secondes. Il se mit ensuite à crier.

«Qu'es-ce que c'est... Ou sommes nous... Cédric attentions... Non!... Non!... Tous!... Ma faute!... Non!... Pas Cédric!... Non!... Il... pas... responsable... rien!... Moi... responsable!... C'était... mon idée!... Tous... deux ... trophée!... Vous!... Non!... J'aurais dû... Les laisser... vous tuez!... Pourquoi... n'ai pas laissé … Sirius et Remus!... Tuée... sale rat!... Pourquoi... il pas noyer?... Non!... Voldemort!... Revenue!... Non!... Aah!... Mal!... Incapable... m'enfuir... jambes... portait pas!... M'inclinerais pas!... Aah!... Fait mal!... Pas répondre!... Qu'es-ce que c'est ?... Pas briser... lien!... Cédric?... Tenir... bon!... Maman!... Papa!... Le portoloin... emmener Poudlard!... D'accords!... Emmener... corps Cédric... parents... Poudlard!... Incapable... lâché... Cédric... ni portoloin!... Impression... lâchais... sombré... ténèbres!... Fatiguer... pas... bouger!... Ma cicatrise... mal!... Bruit trop fort... des voix... des bruits de pas... des cris partout!... Dumbledore... m'y debout!... Jambe... mal... refusait... porter... poids!... Quelqu'un...emmenât... infirmerie!... Pas voulut... Dumbledore... dit...rester ici!... Mal... cicatrice... nausée... tout est flou!... Personne insistait... disait... besoins allonger!... Elle... plus grande... plus forte... me traînant... portant moitié!... Entendait cris... hurlement!... Homme soutenait... chemin... Poudlard... Maugrey... Fol Œil!... Pas infirmerie... bureau... Tout raconter... Mangemort... Poudlard... Que raconte... il!... Nom... Coupe Feu... Remporte tournoi... Non!... Pas vous... Vous... pas fait ça... Pouvez pas... Quoi parlez-vous?... Vous... avez pas pu... Ça ne... peut pas... vous... Pas vrai... Aidé Cédric... Êtes fou... complètement fou!... Maugrey... t-il put?... Pas Maugrey... mangemort... Fils Croupton...

Sirius se doutait bien que c'était la dernière vision et il savait avec certitude ce que Harry voyait en boucle. Mais de l'entendre divaguer ainsi le troublait. Le discourt de Harry était plus que chaotique. Mais Sirius comprenait quand même que Harry revivait la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Il restât donc sous le choc quelques minutes, avant de se donné une claque mental. La deuxième depuis son arrivé dans l'entre-deux. Il devait pensée à Harry, c'était sa priorité. Il savait que si son filleul réussissait à supporter cette vision et à reprendre la nage se serait gagné. Même si il n'aurait pas pu dire d'où il savait te cette certitude. Il en était convaincue au plus profond de sont être. Il savait aussi que rien n'était encore dans la poche. Surtout qu'il ne savait vraiment plus quel souvenir rappeler à Harry. De plus, il avait la conviction que le coup du souvenir ne marcherait pas se coup-si. Il eu soudain une idée. Il se mit à bercer Harry. Ce qui n'était pas évident aux milieu d'une mer déchainer.

«Chuuuut! Harry, calme toi s'est fini, Chuuuut!», murmura Sirius dans l'espoir de le calmer.

«Chut, Harry, je ne laisserais plus personnes te faire du mal. Je te le promets, mon petit lion. Écoute moi! Tu dois arrêter de culpabilisé. Tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de Cédric, n'y de celles de tes parents. Tu n'est pas non plus responsable de la renaissance de Voldemort. Tu dois arrêté d'y penser. Tu dois te sortir les événements de la troisième tâches de la tête. Je sais que s'est difficile. Mais, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Je vais t'y aider et Remus aussi. Tu te souviens en troisième années, lorsque nous sommes sorti de la cabane hurlante. Je t'ai proposé de venir habité avec moi. Tu avais accepté, mais malheureusement à causse de la fuite du traître, ça n'a pas pu se faire. J'ai du fuir à mon tour et tu as du retourner chez les Dursley. Mais tu n'y retourneras plus. Je t'en fait la promesse Je ne sais pas trop comment, je vais faire. Mais je vais m'arranger et Remus va m'y aidé. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tous. Tu ne retournera plus chez ces gens, jamais. Tu n'auras plus à les subir pendant l'été. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi ou au pire avec Remus. Mais pour ça, tu dois combattre cette vision. Tu es plus fort qu'elle Tu est plus fort que tu le penses. Ne laisse pas tombé, penses aux personnes que tu aime, aux personnes qui t'aiment et à celles qui t'ont aimé. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber.»

Harry clignât des yeux à quelques reprises. Il avait réussit, il avait vaincu cette satané vision. Il avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas fini. Il devait retourné sur la plage. S'il voulait retourné à la réalité. Sirius continuât à le soutenir quelques minutes. Avant de lui demandé s'il était capable de continuer.

«Je vais essayer, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps», avouât Harry. «Je suis déjà au bout du rouleau.»

Sirius trouvait bizarre que Harry avoues si facilement ses faiblesses. C'est vrai, qu'il connaissait peu Harry. Mais pour se qu'il en connaissait, ce n'était pas son style. Il devait vraiment être au bout de son rouleau pour avoué ces faiblesses si facilement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le fasse sortir de se foutu endroit aux plus vite. Il remmena donc toute son attention sur Harry.

« Accroche- toi, je suis sûre que tu peux réussir, Harry», l'encourageât-il. «Tu y es presque.»

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se libéré des bras de Sirius. Il nageât quelques brasses avant de coulé a nouveau. Pour ce qui lui semblait la trentième fois. Sirius du retourné le cherché.

«Je... n'y... arriverai... jamais», haleta Harry une fois qu'il eu reprit un semblant de souffle.

«Bien sûr que tu vas réussir, allé encore un petit effort», l'encourageât Sirius. «Tu as vaincu tes démons intérieurs. Il ne te reste plus qu'à retourné sur le rivage.»

Harry repris sa nage avec Sirius à ses côté, qui l'encourageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

«Continu, Harry! Tu peux y arriver, tu y es presque», lui cria Sirius.

Mais une fois encore au bout de quelques brasses Harry coula et Sirius du allé le chercher.

«Allé Harry! Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant. Il suffit que tu te battre. Fais le pour moi», lui dit Sirius.

Harry recommençât donc à nager. Mais encore une fois il coula et Sirius du retourné le chercher. Il coulait de plus en plus rapidement. Il sa lui prenait de plus en plus de temps pour reprendre son souffle.

«Harry, tu dois te battre», lui ordonna Sirius.

«C'est inutile, Sirius. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'en ai plus la force», avouât Harry d'une voix faible.

«Je suis sûre du contraire. Tu as fait pire encore et pourtant tu es encore là», lui dit Sirius.

«Ça va! Laisse moi tranquille», demanda Harry. «Ça ne sert plus à rien.»

«J'ignorais que tu étais un lâche, Harry», lui dit Sirius pour le faire réagir.

«Je ne suis pas un lâche», se défendit Harry. «Je suis réaliste. Cette fois ça suffit, je n'y arrive plus».

«Tu laisses tombé, Harry. Ça ne te ressemble pas», le provoqua Sirius.

«Puisque, je te dit que tu perds ton temps», répliqua Harry.

«Accroche toi! Rappelle toi tous les beaux moments que tu viens viens de voir», dit Sirius. «On est ensemble maintenant et pour toujours. Il faut que tu te secoues un peu. Je t'en pris bouge toi S'il-te-plaie. Bats toi, pour moi. Mais surtout, tu dois te battre pour toi. Tu dois te battre pour ton avenir. Penses à ton avenir, Harry. Laisses tes mauvais souvenirs derrière toi. Je le pensais vraiment tantôt. Lorsque je t'ai parlé d'avoir une femme et des enfants.»

Pendant quelque secondes, l'image d'une rousse aux yeux bleu apparût dans les vagues. Mais elle disparut presque aussi tôt.

«Je ne peux pas», avouât Harry. «Je n'ai plus de force.»

«Un tout petit effort, Harry. Allez, s'il-te-plait», le supplia Sirius.

Harry se remit à nager. Il nageât quelques minutes avant de couler. Sirius plongeât et le remontât. Harry eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration ce coup-ci.

«Lâche moi, Sirius», dit Harry.

«Pas question», dit Sirius en agrippant Harry plus fort.

«Non, lâche-moi», protesta Harry en se débattant avec le peu de force qui lui restait. C'est a dire pas grand choses.

«Non, c'est hors de question», déclarât Sirius. «Accroche-toi! Tu dois te concentrer sur les raisons qui te poussent à vivre. Encore un petit effort, un tout petit effort.»

Harry se remit a nagé.

«Tiens bon, Harry. Vas-y! C'est bien», l'encourageait Sirius.

Soudain la plage fut visible.

«Tu vois Harry», lui dit Sirius. «Tu y es presque».

Cette image redonna du courage à Harry. Il se mit à nager avec plus d'énergie et plus de force. Il finit par atteindre le sable.

«Tu vois Harry, tu en avais la force. Je suis fier de toi», le félicita Sirius.

Aussitôt qu'il eu dit ses mots. Sirius fut emporté dans un éclat de lumière. Il sentit son esprit réintègre son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un peu te temps pour comprendre se qui s'était passé.

«Comment te sens-tu?» lui demanda Remus.

«Ça peu aller», répondit Sirius. «Et comment vas Harry?»

«Son état semble s'être stabilisé», répondit Remus. «Il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire Mais il semble moins torturé».

Sirius regarda Harry. Remus avait raison. Harry semblait plus calme, cela le rassura.

«Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre», déclara Remus.


	8. Chapitre 8 La guérisson de Harry

Chapitre 8

La guérison de Harry.

Pendant les deux jours suivants Sirius, Remus et Maëva se relayèrent au chevet de Harry. Son état s'était à peine amélioré. Sa fièvre avait très légèrement baissée, mais le reste était resté au même point. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi irrégulier, sa respiration était toujours aussi laborieuse. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il s'était encore affaiblie puisqu'il ne se nourrissait pas. Sirius lui était de plus en plus angoisser.

«Ça n'a pas fonctionner», disait-il sens cesses.

Pénétré l'entre-deux comme il l'avait fait demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il se bornait a rester réveillé. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux une seule minute depuis qu'il en était sortit.

«Tu dois lui laisser du temps», lui disait Remus. «Laisse lui le temps de guérir son corps et son esprit.»

«J'ai échoué», continuât Sirius. «Je n'ai pas réussit à le sauver. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui.»

«Attends ce n'est pas fini», dit Remus. «La partie n'est pas perdue. Son cœur bats toujours.

D'accords son état ne s'est pas améliorer, mais il n'a pas empirer non plus. Ce qui est bon signe. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet. Mais tu dois aller te reposer. Tu as dormi moins d'une demi-heure depuis que nous avons ramené Harry ici et comme la semaine précédente tu n'avais pas dormi beaucoup non plus, tu es au bout du rouleau. Sirius ton corps besoin de repos, ton esprit aussi. Tu dois aller dormir, lorsque Harry se réveillera, il va avoir besoins de toi. Tu devras être en forme.»

«Je sais», approuva Sirius fatalisme. «Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je peux encore le supporter, pendant un certain temps.»

«Sirius, la pleine-lune est dans deux jours est ça vas être dur. Il y a trois jours de pleine-lune ce mois-ci», lui apprit Remus. «Il ne te reste que cette nuit et demain pour te reposer. Pendant que Maëva et moi pouvons surveiller, Harry. Après nous allons être quelques jours sans pouvoirs t'aider. À ce moment-là, tu devras t'en occuper seule. Tu sais très bien que tu ne le laisseras pas seule, une seule seconde. Alors, tu dois prendre des forces avant. Tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sinon. Tu as besoin de sommeil et de manger pour reprendre des forces.»

«Tu sais très bien se qui se passe lorsque je m'endors, Remus», dit Sirius. «Je ne veux pas que Harry en soit témoin. Il s'en veut déjà suffisamment comme ça. Pourtant ce n'est pas sa faute, si j'ai passé dix ans à Azkaban. Mais tu le connais, il s'en veut pour tout se qui arrive de mal à l'un de ses proches. D'ailleurs, James aussi était comme ça. Mais vu le passé plus tragique de Harry c'est pire. Mais revenons au point de départ. Je ne veux pas que Harry sache que Azkaban me hante encore. Il y a assez, que Maëva surveille mon sommeil. Je ne veux pas que Harry le fasse. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau de plus pour lui. Je le suis déjà pour toi et pour Maëva c'est assez. »

«De un, tu es un fardeau pour personnes», déclarât Remus. «De deux, Harry doit ressentir la même chose que toi. Sinon, je crois qu'il aurait parlé à quelqu'un des mauvais traitement que les Dursley lui faisaient vivre. Il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent, il ne demande jamais rien. Il était tellement gêné de me demander de l'aide pour apprendre le sortilège du Patronum. Il ne l'a même pas fait pour lui, il l'a fait pour le Quidditch. Pour ne pas décevoir l'équipe une deuxième fois si jamais les détraqueurs revenaient pendant la partie. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait venus me le demander si ça n'avait concerné que lui. Mais la dessus, je ne peux pas dire à qui il ressemble. Je crois que nous l'avons tous un peu. James autant que toi et moi aimons gardé nos problème pour nous. Mais c'est différent pour Harry. D'accords, il a sa dans ses gènes, mais ce n'est pas juste ça. Ses moldus ont dus lui apprendre à se débrouiller seule pour ne pas qu'il les embête. Ils lui ont surement rentré dans la tête qu'il était trop de trouble. Il a finit par ne plus rien demander pour lui. Mais revenons à ton problème de cauchemar. Tu ne veux pas que Harry l'apprenne, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecterai ta volonté. Mais d'abord profite du fait que Harry soit encore inconscient pour allé dormir comme ça si tu te réveille à causse de l'un de tes terribles cauchemars, il ne s'en rendra pas compte.»

«Tu as raison, Rémus», approuva Sirius. «Je vais allé dormir une heure. Mais une seule heure. Promets moi de venir me réveiller dans une heure maximum ou s'il se passe quoi que se soit.»

«Désolé, Patmol, mais c'est non», répondit Remus. «Tu as besoin de plus qu'une heure de sommeil. Prends la potion sans rêve que Servilus a préparé et va dormir quelques heures. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Harry, j'irai te réveillé. J'ai la contre antidote, ne t'en fait pas.»

Sirius devait être encore plus fatigué que Remus le pensé. Car il lui obéit sans protester, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Remus savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais il savait aussi qu'après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Sirius irait beaucoup mieux. Remus lui avait dit qu'il irait le réveillé si jamais, il y avait du changement. Mais Remus savait qu'il ne réveillerait Sirius quand cas d'absolu nécessiter. Sirius avait vraiment besoins de dormir et Remus savait qu'une fois la pleine-lune là, il n'en n'aurait plus la possibilité. De un, Maëva et lui ne pourraient plus aidé Sirius. De deux, il savait que Sirius tout comme lui avait toujours de la difficulté à dormir à l'approche de la pleine-lune. Trop de souvenir envahissaient alors leurs esprit. Surtout des souvenirs de James. Remus voulait s'assurer que Sirius puissent dormir avant que lui même ne rentre en phase poil. Remus lui arrivait à dormir malgré le souvenir qui remontait a la surface car la pleine-lune l'épuisait. Sinon, lui non plus n'aurait pas beaucoup dormit. Mais le manque de James se fessait sentir autrement depuis la mort de James et de Lily. Les transformation son beaucoup plus dur et ce malgré la potion tue loup. Remus savait pourquoi, il manquait des membres de la meute de son loup. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, la potion aidant. Maëva, elle dormait déjà, depuis une bonne heure. Il y avait seulement en temps de pleine-lune qu'elle allait au lit sans protester. Mais cette fois-ci avait était encore pire que d'habitude Il faux dire, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers jours. Elle tombait littéralement de sommeil. Lorsque son père l'avait envoyer dormir. Une fois qu'il fut sûre que tout le monde était correcte, Remus s'installât au chevet de Harry.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry commença à gémir. C'était le premier signe de vie qu'il donnait depuis que Sirius et Remus l'avaient récupéré chez les Dursley. Remus appela Pompom pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner à nouveau. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, malgré le fait que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Après un examen complet, elle déclarât, qu'il y avait effectivement des signes encourageât Mais que c'était trop tôt pour se prononcer.

Au petit matin, Maëva vient remplacer son père, pour que ce dernier puisse ce reposer à son tour. Sirius lui dormait encore, il avait beaucoup de sommeil à rattrapé. Pendant la nuit l'état de Harry s'était considérablement amélioré. Il faisait encore de la fièvre, mais elle n'était plus à un niveau alarmant. Son rythme cardiaque s'était considérablement amélioré et sa respiration était moins saccadé.

Une heure ou deux après le changement de garde, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait encore dans les vapes, Mais c'était mieux que l'état ou il était avant de s'évanouir quelques heures plus tôt. Il commença cependant à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il n'était plus dans le cave des Dursley, ça il en était sûre. Il n'avait plus froid et il n'était plus coucher sur le sol dure, mais dans un lit très confortable. La panique le submergeât, qu'avait fait les Dursley avec lui. Les Dursley avaient-ils profité du fait qu'il soit inconscient pour se débarrasser de lui. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque accélérèrent et vu son état de faiblesse. Il retombât dans l'inconscience.

Harry était si paniqué de se réveiller dans un endroit qui lui était inconnue Qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Maëva était à son chevet, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était aussitôt allé réveillé son père. Mais le temps que Remus arrive. Harry s'était rendormit.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un auprès de lui. Harry chercha à s'en éloigner. Mais sa tentative fut veine, il était encore trop faible pour pouvoir bouger. Son angoisse reprit le dessus, ses signes vitaux s'affolèrent. La personne s'approcha doucement de lui.

«Chuuuut, calme toi, Harry», Chuchotât-elle. «Chuuuut, doucement je ne te ferai pas de mal.»

Harry connaissait cette voix. Elle appartenait à l'un de ses anciens professeurs de D.C.F.M.

«Professeur Lupin?», demanda Harry avec peine.

Parlé lui demandait un effort considérable.

«Oui c'est bien moi», approuva Remus. «Appelle moi Remus, Harry. Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis plus d'un an.

Lorsque Remus voulut lui mettre ses lunettes. Harry se crispa et voulu reculer, mais il était encore trop faible et même s'il aurait pu. Il y avait un mur derrière lui.

«Ne t'en fait pas Harry. Je ne te ferrais pas de mal. Je voulais juste te mettre tes lunettes. Préfères-tu le faire toi-même?», demanda Remus.

Harry aurait préférer, mais son épaule gauche était immobilisé et son poignet droit lui faisait mal et il savait que même ça s'était au dessus de ses forces. Il trouvait qu'il était rendu bien bas s'il n'avait même pas la force de mettre ses lunettes lui-même Il donnât donc son accords à son ancien professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher, cependant de tressaillir. Lorsque les mains de Remus s'approchèrent de son visage.

«Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je ne te toucherai pas, dit Remus.

Harry ne se détendit que lorsque Remus se reculât un peu. Malgré le fait que sa vision s'était améliorer grâce à ses lunettes, Harry ne reconnaissait toujours pas cette endroit.

«Ou sommes-nous?», demanda Harry.

«Chez moi», répondit Remus.

«Qu'est-ce que je fait ici?», demanda Harry. «Comment ai-je atterri ici?»

«C'est Hedwiges, qui nous a alerté Sirius et moi», répondit Remus. «Nous sommes donc allé te chercher chez tes moldus. Tu étais dans un état désastreux, expliqua Remus. «Tu as fait une fjevmazi.»

«C'est quoi?», demanda Harry.

«C'est une fièvre magique causé par une pousser de magie. Elle se produit lorsque l'essence magique augmente, mais que l'esprit et le corps ne se développe pas assez vite. En temps normale, cette poussé de magie se produit vers deux ans et elle est plutôt bénin. D'ailleurs, tu en as eu une un peu avant tes un an. Chez les très jeunes sorciers, cette fièvre est appeler ruzolmazi. Elle est beaucoup plus rare à l'adolescence, mais aussi beaucoup plus dangereuse. Ton état s'était détérioré à un point de non retour. Ce que t'ont fait subir les Dursley n'a pas aider loin de là», raconta Remus.

«Ils ne m'ont rien fait», l'interrompit Harry. «Désoler Professeur Lupin, je ne voulais pas vous interrompe.

Harry s'était mis à trembler et il se crispa comme s'il s'attendait a ce que Remus le frappe. La colère montât en Remus. C'est maudit moldus, qu'avaient-ils fait subir à Harry. Ils ne devaient pas supporté qu'il les interrompe. Il dut se calmer avant de répondre à Harry. Il avait fait une erreur, il avait était trop loin, trop rapidement. À l'avenir, il faudra qu'il prennes son temps. Le sujets des Dursley, était encore trop dur a abordé pour Harry. Mais ça viendrait.

«Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu as le droit de m'interrompe», le rassura Remus. «Je ne parlerais plus des Dursley, d'accords? Mais sache que lorsque tu sentira le besoin de te confier, Sirius ou moi sommes prêts à t'écouter. Et appelle moi Remus, Harry.»

«D'accords Pro... Remus», approuva Harry. «Tu peux continuer.»

«Après t'avoir trouvé nous t'avons emmené à Poudlard pour que madame Pomfresh puisse t'examiner», reprit Remus. «Nous t'avons ensuite ramené ici, pour que tu sois plus confortable.»

«C'était quand?», demanda Harry.

«Il y a quatre jours», répondit Remus. «Comment te sens-tu? Et je veux la vérité.»

«Pas très bien», avouât Harry. Il savait que ça ne lui servait à rien de mentir à Remus. Surtout que sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent.

«C'est normal», le rassura Remus. «Tu vas voir, tu vas aller mieux d'ici peu. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir à présent. Ça te ferais du bien.»

«Avant ou est Sirius?», demanda Harry.

«Je l'ai convaincue d'allée dormir dans sa chambre», répondit Remus. «Veux-tu que j'aille le réveiller?»

«Non», répondit Harry avec beaucoup de difficulté. «Je voulais juste être sure qu'il allait bien.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien et il ira encore mieux maintenant que tu es réveillé», le rassura Remus. «Rendors toi maintenant O.K.?»

«Non, ça va je ne suis pas fatigué», assura Harry dans un murmure.

Mais Remus voyait bien qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert.

«Harry, tu peux dormir personne ne te fera de mal ici, je te le promets», le rassura Remus.

«Veux-tu que je te donne un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve?»

Harry approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Remus l'aida à la boire et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait déjà.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, Remus n'était plus à ses côtés. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remplacer. Sur le coup, Harry paniqua. Il voulut s'éloigner mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêchait. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment en état de se sauver. Lorsque la personne qui se trouvait a ses côté, vit qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il essayât de le calmer.

«Doucement petit, c'est moi», dit elle d'une voix douce. «Je ne te ferrai pas de mal.»

«Patmol, c'est toi?», demanda Harry pas très sure de lui.

«Oui c'est moi», répondit-il. «Bonjour mon grand, comment te sens-tu?»

«Mieux», répondit Harry.

Harry, retrouva son calme. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Sirius. Tous comme, il avait eu confiance en Remus un peu plutôt. Il ne pu cependant pas retenir de tressaillir. Lorsque Sirius l'aida à mettre ses lunettes. Harry eu du mal à reprendre une position plus confortable dans le lit. Mais, il n'avais pas voulu que Sirius l'aide. Sirius préféra retourner à la conversation comme si rien n'était.

«Tant mieux», dit Sirius. «Tu nous as fait peur tu sais.»

«Je suis désolé», s'excusât Harry.

Sa voix était encore faible. Mais, elle avait un peu plus de force qu'à son réveille précédent.

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute», dit Sirius.

«Je ne m'excusais pas seulement de vous avoir fait peur», expliqua Harry. «Mais pour tous les problèmes que je vous donne au Professeur Lupin et à toi. Je ne mérite pas que vous fassiez tous ça pour moi.»

Sirius maudit intérieurement les Dursley. C'est damné moldus, il était sûr que ça venait d'eux. Le fait que Harry pense qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui.

«Harry écoute moi bien», commença doucement Sirius. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Tout le monde peux avoir besoins d'aide, un jours et en plus ça nous fait plaisir à Remus et à moi de nous occuper de toi. N'en doute jamais.»

«Mais vous êtes pas obliger de le faire, parce que vous étiez amis avec mes parents. Je ne mérite pas ce que vous faites pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Un être anormal», déclarât Harry. «De plus, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Je l'ai toujours fait.»

«Tu n'est pas un monstre, ni un être anormal, Harry», lui assurât Sirius. «Remus et moi, nous ne fessons pas ça pour tes parents, mais pour toi. Tu mérites de te faire aimer, Harry. N'en doute jamais.»

«Non, je ne mérite pas d'être aimé», protestât Harry. «Je ne suis qu'un monstre et un meurtrier. Je ne vous cause que des ennuies. À causse de moi, mes parents sont morts, Cédric est mort. Voldemort est revenue à la vie. Tu as été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze ans. Remus a souffert pendant douze ans d'être seul, à pensé que l'un de ses amis avait tuez et trahi les autres. Mais se n'était pas le bon traite»

«Tu as tout faux, Harry», dit Sirius. «De un tu n'es ni un monstre, je te l'ai déjà dit, ni un meurtrier. Voldemort a tué tes parents. Queudver a tué Cédric, trahi tes parents et il est responsable de mon emprisonnement à Azkaban. Tu n'est responsable de rien de tous ça.»

«Mais si je n'avais pas été là. Mes parents seraient toujours en vie, Cédric aussi et tu ne te serais pas retrouver à Azkaban, Sirius et Remus ne ce serait pas retrouver seul», expliquât Harry.

«Harry, tu ne dois pas te faire souffrir avec ce genre de pensé», dit Sirius. «Je me répètes tu n'es responsable de rien de tous ce pour quoi tu t'accuse et peux importe les arguments que tu vas me sortir. Tu ne me convaincras pas du contraire. Oublions, ça pour le moment, veux-tu?»

Sirius savait qu'il ne ferait pas changer Harry d'idée aussi facilement. Les Dursley, lui répétaient probablement qu'il était un monstre et un être anormal, depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Peut-être même depuis bien plus longtemps. Sirius espérait juste que ça ne datait pas de son arrivé chez eux. En plus, Harry était aussi têtu que son père. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, lui aussi avait la tête dure. Mais pour une fois, il serait patient. Il finira bien pas convaincre Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas responsable de tous les malheurs de la Terre et il lui ferrait comprendre. Jusqu'à présent, il avait fait attention pour ne pas parler des Dursley, de ne pas élever la voix et de ne pas toucher, Harry. Remus l'avait avertit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Flash Back

«Remus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé après une heure comme, je te l'avais demandé?», s'offusquât Sirius. «En plus tu m'as fais prendre de la potion s'en rêve.»

Il venait de se réveiller et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait dormi pendant des heures.

«Parce que tu avais besoins de dormir», lui répondit Remus d'une voix calme comme à son habitude. «En plus, je t'avais avertie que je ne te réveillerais pas et tu as bu volontairement la potion de sommeil. De toute façon, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer. Harry s'est réveillé.»

«Comment va-t-il?» demanda précipitamment Sirius.

«Il est encore très faible», répondit Remus. «Mais ça devrait allé, ne t'en fait pas. Il y a juste un petit détail, mais ça ne me surprends pas vraiment. Il était terrorisé, lorsqu'il m'a vue. Il a voulu se soustraire à ma présence. Il n'a pas aimé que mes mains s'approche de son visage.»

«Tu crois qu'il va rester traumatisé par ce que les Dursley lui ont fait vivre?» demanda Sirius.

«Certaines blessures sont plus dures que d'autres a guérir. Il va lui falloir du temps, pour effacer ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Il n'a pas voulut en parler, il a nié. Il a dit qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Mais s'est normal, il doit avoir honte. Il a peut-être peur que nous soyons dégouté si nous apprenions la vérité. Qui sait ce que les Dursley lui ont dit pour ne pas qu'il parle», dit Remus. «Mais, il finira bien par en parler lorsqu'il se sentira plus en confiance avec nous. Du moins, je l'espère. Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait en parler nous étions prêts à l'écouté. Je crois pas qu'on puissent faire beaucoup plus pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas agir temps qu'il ne voudra pas nous parler.»

«Tu as raison», approuva Sirius. «Que devons-nous faire en attendent?»

«Évitez de le mettre mal à l'aise», répondit Remus. «Lui montrer qu'il ne craint rien avec nous, qu'il peut avoir confiance en nous. Ne pas criez s'il est a proximité. Ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque en sa présence. Attendre qu'il viennes vers nous, y aller a son rythme. Éviter de parler des Dursley, tant qu'il n'abordera pas le sujet lui même.»

Fin du Flash Back

Sirius avait fait attention, il avait suivi les conseils que Remus lui avait donné, un peu plus tôt. Il décida de changer de sujet de discutions pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Harry approuvât, il ne voulait plus parlé de ça.

«As-tu faim?», lui demanda Sirius.

«Non», répondit Harry. «Je ne veux pas mangé. Je n'ai pas faim.»

«Je m'en doute, Harry. Mais, il va falloir que tu recommence à te nourrir», dit Sirius.

«Bof, j'ai l'habitude», avouât Harry. «Avec le régime de Dudley, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas mangé beaucoup pendant l'été. Ce n'est pas grave. En plus, rien que de penser à la nourriture, ça me lève le cœur.»

«Ce n'ai pas grave pour le moment puisque le sérum te nourrie», répondit Sirius. «Mais prends au moins un peu d'eau.»

Harry approuvât, il avait gagné le match pour la nourriture. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas celui de l'eau.

«Seulement, une gorgé», dit Harry.

Sirius approuva, il versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et s'approcha doucement de Harry. Il était visible que Harry n'était pas capable de boire seul. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas le brusquer.

«Harry, veux-tu que je t'aide à boire?», demanda-t-il.

Harry approuvât, il était incapable de lever sa tête de son oreiller. Mais dès que Sirius le toucha, Harry se crispa. Il ne se détendit que lorsque Sirius se fut un peu éloigner. Une fois qu'il eut aidé à boire un peu d'eau. Mais elle ne restât pas longtemps dans son estomac. Elle ressortit presque aussitôt. Les efforts que don corps fit pour se débarrasser de la petite quantité de liquide que Harry avait absorbé. Épuisa une grande partie du peu d'énergie qu'il possédait. Harry, prit un moment avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Sirius le laissa reprendre des forces.

«Tu vois, je ne suis même pas capable de garder une gorgée d'eau alors imagine manger», dit Harry d'une voix faible.

En fait, c'était un murmure. La fatigue l'avait rattrapée. Il était de plus en plus faible. Mais Sirius voyait qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Sirius voulut mettre fin au petit jeu de Harry. Il était temps qu'il se rendorme.

«Madame Pomfresh devrait venir t'examiner d'ici une heure», lui apprit Sirius. «Elle aura surement une potion pour calmé ton estomac. Mais en attendant ,tu devrais essayer de te rendormir Harry au moins jusqu'à, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Pompom.»

«Non, je ne veux pas dormir, je vais bien», s'entêtât faiblement Harry. « Et pour la potion de Madame Pomfresh, même si elle en a une, il faudrait déjà que je la garde.»

«Tu marques un point, pour la potion, mais je suis sûr que Pompom aura une solution», dit Sirius.

À ce moment là, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry.

«Harry, je te présente Maëva Lupin, la fille de Remus», la présenta Sirius.

«Bonjour», murmura Harry.

Il ne savait pas que le professeur Lupin avait une fille. Mais, il ne dit rien sa lui semblait impolie.

«Bonjour, Harry», répondit Maëva. «Je suis heureuse de te voir enfin réveillé.»

Harry approuva d'un petit signe de tête, mais il était claire pour Maëva tout comme pour Sirius, que Harry allait perdre son combat contre le sommeil. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Leur conversation s'arrêta donc là.

«Mon père n'est pas là?», demanda Maëva à Sirius.

«Non, il dort encore», répondit Sirius. «Mais, je vais devoir allé le réveiller bientôt, Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle passerais vers six heures.»

«Veux-tu que j'y aille?» demanda Maëva.

«Si tu veux», lui répondit Sirius. «Soit prudente, n'oublie pas, il peut avoir mauvais caractère lorsqu'on le réveille.»

«Je sais, Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui», dit Maëva en sortant de la chambre.

«Le professeur... Lupin,... avoir... mauvais... caractère», haleta Harry.

«Ça arrive de temps en temps, surtout à l'approche de la pleine-lune», expliquât Sirius. «Et puisque s'est demain. Harry n'oublie pas, c'est Remus, il n'est plus ton professeur depuis un an.»

Maëva reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec son père.

«Rebonjour Harry», dit -il.

«Rebonjour Prof.. Remus», dit répondit Harry dans un murmure.

«Comment te sens-tu?», demanda Remus.

«Ça va», répondit Harry. Sa voix était à présent presque inaudible.

Une chance pour lui, les trois personnes présentes avaient une ouïe sur développée. Remus et Maëva car ils étaient des loups-Garous, Sirius à cause de son animagus chien. l'avaient attendue.

«Tu es bien comme Cornedrue», s'exclamât Sirius.

«Comment ça ?», demanda Maëva.

«James aussi était très dure avec son corps», expliquât Remus. «Harry n'a plus la force de parler. Pourtant, il me dit que ça va. Exactement comme son père l'aurait fait.»

Soudain un cris retentit, du red-chaussés.

«Remus vous êtes là?»

C'était la voix de madame Pomfresh.

«Dans la chambre de Harry, madame Pomfresh», lui répondit Remus.

Sirius se transforma aussitôt en chien. Quelques secondes plus tard, madame Pomfresh passait la porte. Ils étaient passé proche. Sirius s'était presque fait prendre. Une fois dans la chambre, madame Pomfresh examina Harry sous toutes les coutures. Le pauvre avait toutes les misères du monde à rester réveillé. Mais pour que l'examen soit complet l'infirmière de Poudlard avait besoin que son patient soit conscient. Harry supporta la présence de l'infirmière puisse qu'elle ne le touchait pas . Elle utilisait sa baguette.

«Vous êtes un garçon surprenant monsieur Potter», dit-elle. «Je dois vous avouez que je ne pensais pas que vous vous en sortiriez. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans votre esprit. Mais je n'aurais même pas besoin de vous extraire de magie. Il ne resteras plus qu'a augmenter votre force physique. Mais chaque choses en son temps. Il faut d'abords vous remettre sur vos pieds et pour ce faire, il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs vous rendormir.»

Pomfresh s'était aperçut que Harry luttait pour gardé les yeux ouvert depuis quelques minutes. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, dès que Madame Pomfresh lui en donnât la permission. Harry s'endormit. Pompom se tourna ensuite vers Remus.

«J'aimerais bien savoir ce que le dernier dès Maraudeurs a traficoté?», déclarât Pomfresh

«Moi», s'étonna Remus. «Mais rien.»

Il fit cependant un clin d'œil à sa fille, dans le dos de l'infirmière.

«Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire», reprit madame Pomfresh. «Oubliez ça, monsieur Lupin. Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelques choses dans la guérison miraculeuse de monsieur Potter et vous avez bien fait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce que je sais par contre c'est que sans votre intervention, monsieur Potter ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde. Vous avez fait un super travaille.»

Mais avant de partir madame Pomfresh laisse à Remus une potion pour soulagé les symptômes de la fjevmazi, donc les problèmes que sont estomac lui causse. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.


	9. Chapitre 9 Le rêve deviens réalité

Chapitre 9

Révélations

Harry dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius le réveilla. Il sursauta violemment

avant de se calmer en voyant que ce n'était que Sirius. Il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de mal.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur et d'avoir du te réveiller, Harry», dit Sirius. «Mais tu dois prendre la potion que madame Pomfresh a laissé pour toi.»

Harry pu boire la potion sans l'aide de Sirius et contrairement à ses craintes, son estomac ne

protesta pas. Il essaya de rester réveillé, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était rendormit. Il n'était pas encore en très grande forme.

Il fut réveillé une heure ou deux plus tard par des cris. Il se crispa automatiquement et la

panique le submergeât immédiatement. Vernon le punissait à chaque dispute qui éclatait dans la maison, selon lui c'était toujours Harry qui était responsable. Quelque soit le sujet de la dispute. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maëva entra dans la chambre de Harry. Son père l'avait envoyé voir si Harry avait été réveiller par la discutions un peu trop animés qui avait lieu en se moment dans le salon. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement que quelques choses n'allait pas,avec le protégé de son père et de Sirius. Son père avait raison, leurs cris avaient réveillé Harry et ce dernier réagissait violemment.

«Harry, calme toi personne ne te feras de mal ici», dit-elle pour essayé de le calmé. «Ce sont seulement Sirius, Dumbledore et mon père qui sont en désaccords.»

Ses paroles n'eurent cependant aucun effet sur Harry. Elle allât donc cherché son père. Avant que Harry ne se rende compte que Maëva était sortit de la chambre, elle revenait avec Remus. La panique de Harry arrivait à son comble. Il n'avait jamais avant aujourd'hui vu ou entendu Remus crier.

«Non, oncle Vernon, je n'ai rien fait», marmonna Harry. «Non, ne m'approchez pas.»

Remus comprit que Harry le prenait pour son oncle. Il devait réussir à le calmer, avant qu'il ne

se fasse mal.

«Harry, calme toi», lui demanda Remus d'une voix calme. «Respire doucement, tu dois te

calmer. Tu vas te faire du mal. Chuuuut! Harry, calme toi. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Ce sont seulement Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore qui ont une légère divergence d'opinion. Ils ne te ferons aucun mal.»

Mais peu importe se que Remus disait, il n'arrivait pas à calmé, Harry. Il eu soudait une idée. Il

se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps et dont il ne se

souvenait plus des paroles. Mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, les paroles lui reviennent et

il se mit a chanté.

«Une chanson douce

Que te chantait ta maman

En suçant ton pouce

T'écoutait en t'endormant

Cette chanson douce

Je veux la chanté pour toi

Pour que ta vie soit douce

Comme de la soie

Mon adorable petit lion

Tu n'as pas a avoir peur

Car sur toi nous veillons

Pour toujours te protégeront les Maraudeurs

Cornedrue, le grand cerf majestueux

Veilleras pour toujours sur ton bonheur

Patmol, le chien affectueux

S'assurera de faire de toi un parfait petit Maraudeur

Une chanson douce

Pour tous les petits enfants

Une chanson douce

Que te chantait ta maman

Lunard, le gentil Lycan

Te garantira des rêves enchanteurs

La pure licorne, Corne d'Argent

Éloigneras toutes tes peurs

Mon petit lion d'amours

Mon petit Maraudeur

Nous t'aimerons toujours

Tu as déjà le cœur d'un Maraudeur

Une chanson douce

Que chantait ta maman

En suçant ton pouce

T'écoutais en t'endormant*

Pendant que Remus chantait Harry s'était doucement calmé. Lorsqu'il eu finit de chanter, Harry

avait reprit son calme. Il respirait toujours un peu trop vite et son cœur battait toujours un peu trop

rapidement. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il avait reprit contacte avec la réalité.

«Ne t'en fait pas Harry», le rassura Remus. «C'est Sirius et Dumbledore qui ont une divergence

d'opinion. Tu n'as rien à craindre.»

«Je ne les entends plus», murmura Harry.

«J'ai lancé un sort de silence sur ta chambre», expliqua Remus. «C'est pour ça que tu ne les

entends plus. À moins qu'ils aient fini. Mais ça me surprendrais.»

Effectivement dans la cuisine au même moment, Sirius et le Professeur Dumbledore

poursuivaient toujours leur discutions et elle était toujours aussi houleuse. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte, que Maëva était venue parlé à son père et qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis en courant. Plus le temps passait plus le ton montait chez nos deux protagoniste.

«Sirius, Harry suivra le cour sur l'énergie des étoiles avec Rogue que tu le veules ou non»,

déclarât Dumbledore en haussant le ton.

«Je n'ai rien contre le cours en lui même», répondit Sirius en criant nullement impressionné, par

son ancien directeur. «Mais s'est trop tôt, Harry n'ai pas assez en forme. Il ne s'est même pas encore lever. Il ne réussit même pas a resté réveillé plus que quelques minutes. Il ne peut pas suivre de cours. Pas après tous se qu'il a vécu ses dernières semaines. Il vient de se réveillé laissé lui au moins quelques jours pour qu'il puisse avoir récupérer un peu. De plus, je ne crois pas que lui mettre Rogue dans les pattes soit une bonne idée. En faite, c'est la dernière choses dont Harry est besoin.»

«Sirius, si tu pouvais oublié tes vieilles rancœurs», le rabrouât Dumbledore en haussant de

plus en plus le ton. «Au moins pour le bien de Harry.»

«Pour le bien de Harry, je serais prêts à le faire», répondit Sirius un poil plus calme. «Mais

d'après ce que Harry ma rencontrer Rogue lui n'arrive pas à oublier ses rancœurs pour James. Encore

pire, il se venge sur Harry puisse qu'il ne peut plus en vouloir à James. Harry ne supporte pas qu'on le

touche Remus et moi et pourtant nous n'avons jamais élevé la voix contre lui. Alors imaginez avec

Rogue, va-t-il être capable de refouler ses vieilles rancœurs à l'encontre de James ou de moi pour le bien de Harry. Je ne crois pas, sincèrement Dumbledore, je ne crois pas. De plus, Harry n'est pas assez en forme. Il n'a rien avalé depuis son réveille et vous voulez qu'il reste réveillé plusieurs nuits d'affilés. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux.»

«Je suis parfaitement sérieux, Sirius», criât Dumbledore. «Harry doit suivre ce cours.»

«Je ne plierais pas non plus Il n'est pas assez en forme pour suivre se cours», criât Sirius. La colère qu'il réussissait à contrôler un minimum quelques minutes plus-tôt avait reprit le dessus. «Surtout pas avec Rogue comme prof. Je pourrait lui donnait?»

«Il n'en n'ai pas question tu le laisserais se rendormir», dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et

froide.

«Je suis capable de lui enseigner», continuât de crier Sirius malgré le changement de

Dumbledore. «Vous ne voulez pas que je sois son professeur parfait. Je suis contre ce cours et

Harry ne le suivra pas si vous ne faite pas un compromis. Je vais rester en dehors de ce cours, mais vous prenez Tonks comme prof. C'est mon dernier mot. C'est Tonks ou rien.»

«O.K.», approuva Dumbledore. «Voix si ça marche avec son horaire. Si ça lui va, elle donnera

les cours à Harry.»

«On s'entend», conclut Sirius qui avait lui aussi retrouver son calme. «Mais je persiste cependant de dire que Harry n'est pas assez fort pour passer une nuit blanche voir plusieurs, s'il ne réussit pas du premier coup. Mais, je lui dirais demains, laissons lui une chance, il va avoir assez de révélation comme ça pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs ou est l'urgence, vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit avant aujourd'hui et soudain ça devient votre priorité.»

«Justement, je lui est caché ses informations trop longtemps. Il est temps qu'il sache tout et plus

je vais attendre plus ça va être difficile pour lui de l'accepter», expliquât Dumbledore. «Je veux bien

que tu attendre à demain pour parlé des cours sur l'énergie des étoile. Mais je ne te laisserais pas te

défiler. Harry doit suivre ces cours spéciaux. Tu le sais avec le retour de Voldemort sa vie est en

danger. Il doit être préparer à l'affronter. Et ces cours commencent demain soir avec l'énergie des étoiles.»

«Je suis d'accords Harry doit être prêt, à se défendre contre Voldemort si jamais, ce dernier s'attaque encore à lui», approuva Sirius. «Mais il faut y allez doucement. Harry n'a pas retrouvé ses pleines capacités. Il est encore très faible, je veux juste m'assurer qu'on ne l'épuise pas. Je veux juste le protéger, il a déjà vécu tellement de choses.»

«Je te laisse juger du rythme auquel Harry avancera», déclara Dumbledore.

«C'est faux et vous le savez très bien Dumbledore», répliquât Sirius. «Si j'avais vraiment mon

mot à dire, Harry ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Vous le savez très bien.»

«Admettons», approuva Dumbledore. «Puis-je parler à Harry maintenant?»

«J'imagine que oui», approuva Sirius. «Mais seulement s'il est déjà réveillé.»

Pendant que Sirius et Dumbledore se mettaient d'accords. Harry, Remus et Maëva discutaient

toujours. L'état de Harry était revenue à la normal.

«C'est quoi la chanson que tu chantait tantôt et qui est Corne d'Argent?», demanda Maëva.

«C'est une chanson que Lily as écrit à la naissance de Harry», répondit son père. «J'ai entendue

Lily la chanter tellement souvent pour l'endormir. Que je l'ai appris par cœur. Mais je suis surpris de m'en être souvenue. Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis plus de treize ans.»

«Et pour Corne d'Argent?» demanda Harry. Il pensait savoir, mais il voulait en être sûre.

«Ta mère Harry, Lily était un animagus licorne. Une magnifique licorne aux yeux vert

émeraude.», répondit Remus. Confirma ainsi les pensées de Harry. «Elle a découvert, que Sirius, James

et Peter étaient des animagus quelques jours après le début de notre sixième année à Poudlard. À

cette époque ton père et elle ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. En faite, ils ne s'entendaient pas très

bien. Ils ce sont rapproché quelques mois plus tard. Mais c'es une autre histoire. Je te la conterai un

jours. Revenons à notre petite licorne, comment a-t-elle découvert le secrets des gars, je ne l'ai jamais

su. Mais peu importe comment elle l'a découvert. Ce n'était pas une bonne choses. Ils nous semblaient

impossible que quelqu'un l'apprennes, Les gars avait toujours été prudent. On savait que ça ne devait

jamais se savoir. Nous voulions que ça reste un secret et Lily voulait apprendre à devenir animagus.

Nous avons donc passé un marché, elle ne disait rien et nous lui apprenions. Sur le coup ça n'a pas fait

l'affaire de James, mais finalement il ne l'a jamais regretté. Ça je peux te le garantir. Il était si fier

lorsqu'elle a réussi à se transformé, à la fin de notre sixième année. D'ailleurs, je dois avoir quelques

photos de James, Sirius et ta mère quelque part alors qu'ils ont sous leurs forme animagus.»

À ces mots, Dumbledore rentrât dans la chambre suivit de Sirius. Ce dernier tout comme Remus

ce rendirent compte que Harry s'était automatiquement durcit à l'entrée de Dumbledore dans la chambre. Il se mit ensuite a tremblé. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre interviennent, pour aidé le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore devait gagner la confiance de Harry seul. Mais Sirius et Remus se rapprochèrent de Harry, pour lui montré qu'ils étaient là. Si jamais il avaient besoin d'eux. Heureusement, Dumbledore aussi s'était rendu compte du malaise de Harry. Il décida donc de ne pas trop l'approcher. Du moins, jusqu'à se qu'il soit plus a l'aise en sa présence. Il s'assit donc à une certaine distance, du jeune homme.

«Harry, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, j'espère que tu le sait», dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry approuva, mais il était visible pour Sirius et Remus, qu'il était toujours inquiet. Si

Dumbledore le vit, il l'ignora. Il devait parler à Harry peut importe son état, les deux Maraudeurs le

savaient. Ça ne leurs plaisent pas mais leur ancien directeur ne leur en laissaient pas le choix. Ils auraient aimé mieux qu'il attends que Harry soit remit un peu avant qu'ils aient cette discutions.

«Tu dois premièrement savoir que les Dursley, ne serons pas punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir», commençât Dumbledore.

«Ils ne m'ont rien fait», dit Harry.

«Je suis désolé, mais si jamais nous les poursuivons tous le monde va apprendre ce qui s'est passé chez tes moldus pendant l'été.»

«Il ne s'est rien passé», niât Harry.

«Harry, ta tante m'a avoué ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant les vacances», dit Dumbledore.

«Il ne m'ont rien fait», niât à nouveau Harry

Avant que ses tremblements ne devient encore plus violent. Il ne voulait pas que personnes ne sachent tous ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir depuis qu'il vivait chez eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on apprennes à quel points, il était pathétique. En faite, il était un monstre.

«Harry, calme toi, je suis le seule qui sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé et ça va rester ainsi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras», essaya de le calmé Dumbledore. «Je ne t'obligerai jamais à en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu le feras seulement lorsque tu seras prêt et aux personnes à qui tu veux. C'est pour ça que les Dursley ne serons pas poursuivit. Pour éviter que ça se retrouve à la une des journaux sorciers, ils en aurais bien sur fait leurs choux gras. Tu es le survivant, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Les journaliste ne seraient jamais passé à côté d'une tel histoire. C'est pour cette raison, que j'ai préféré éviter que cette histoire ne devienne public.»

Aucun des trois adultes présent n'étaient vraiment sûr que Harry avait comprit ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. Il avait continué à tremblé violemment tous au long des paroles du directeur. Il avait vécu beaucoup trop d'émotion en trop peux de temps pour son corps encore affaiblie.

«J'aurais aimé que tous soit différent, Harry. Que nous puissions punir les Dursley. Pour tous ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir cette été», s'excusa Dumbledore.

«Ils ne m'ont rien fait», répéta Harry. Sa voix trahissait cependant ses émotions.

«Comme, tu veux Harry. Comme tu veux», approuva Dumbledore. «Disons qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait. Il y a autre choses à craindre. Il va falloir être très discret et agir le plus normalement possible. Sinon, quelqu'un va finir par avoir des doutes et qui sait ce qu'il peut découvrir s'ils enquêtent.

Plus Dumbledore parlait plus Harry paniquait.

«Harry, Chuuuut, doucement tous va bien», essaya de le calmé Remus. «Chuuuut, ne tant fait pas Harry. Sirius et moi allons te protéger. Nous allons tout faire pour que rien ne sortes d'ici. Doucement Harry, prends de grandes respirations.

Harry prit quelques profonde respiration avec l'aide Remus. Il réussi à se calmer légèrement. Remus eu une idée pour finir de calmé Harry.

«Écoute moi Harry», lui dit calmement Remus. «Je n'avais jamais vu James si nerveux que se soir-là. Nous étions un soir de pleine-lune, j'étais sur le poing de descendre à la cave avec Sirius qui était arrivé depuis deux bonnes heures. Fait surprenants, James lui n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais comme, il n'avait jamais manqué une pleines lunes depuis qu'il avait commencé a venir avec moi lors de notre cinquième années. Tous comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Sirius et moi étions un peu inquiets, la première guerre battait son plein. De plus Lily était sur le point de mettre au monde leur premier enfant. Nous avons essayé de nous convaincre que ton père avait seulement préférer rester avec Lily et qu'il avait tous simplement oublier de nous prévenir. Il est soudainement apparut, les cheveux encore plus hérissé que d'habitude. Il était incapable d'alignée deux mots cohérent de suite. Sirius et moi avons finalement réussit à déchiffrer ce que ton père essayait de nous dire. Le travail de Lily était commencé et que d'ici quelques heures notre petit cerf serait enfin là. Nous attendions tous ton arrivé avec impatience. C'est Sirius qui avait commencé à t'appeler son petit cerf, ton père et moi l'avions suivit. Ta mère n'aimait pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on fasse de toi un maraudeur de toi avant même que tu sois né. James venait nous avertir de ton arrivé prochaine. Mais, il venait aussi s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la pleine-lune. Je lui ai répondu d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, ta naissance était bien plus importante qu'une stupide pleine-lune. Il le savait bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoins que Sirius ou moi le lui rappelions. Mais ton père a toujours été comme ça. Lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un particulièrement pour ta mère ou toi. Il devenait inquiet pour tout. Un fois que je lu convaincu que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller pour une nuit. Il est finalement repartit pour Saint-Mangouste avec Sirius. Je suis descendu à la cave dès leurs départ et quelques minutes plus tard, je devenais un loup.»

«Pauvres, James», continua Sirius qui prenait la relève. «Lorsqu'on ai arrivé à Saint-Mangouste, il a voulu se précipiter au chevet de Lily. Mais le magicomage était en trait de l'examiné et lui a donc refuser l'accès à la chambre. James s'est donc mit a faire les cents pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps , il a du attendre dans le corridor. Mais une chance qu'il n'a pas du attendre plus longtemps. Il aurait fini par faire un trou dans le planché. Le magicomage est finalement ressortit de la chambre. Il la rassurer, tout allait bien. Lily produisait juste un peu de magie accidentel. Mais, il pouvait maintenant allé la voir. Il a été absent pendant des heures. Remus m'a rejoint dès qu'il eu retrouvé sa forme normal. Mais James n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Les heures ont passé est James et finalement réapparu. Il avait laissé Lily quelques minutes pour nous donné des nouvelles. Tu prenais tous ton temps, ta mère était en travail depuis plus de dix-huit heures, mais tu ne voulait toujours pas montrer le bout de ton nez. James est retourné auprès de ta mère. Un peu plus tard, ce soir-là une infirmière et venue nous cherché. Tu avais enfin montrer le bout de ton petit nez. L'infirmière, nous a introduit Remus et moi dans la chambre de ta mère. Cette dernière dormait comme une bien-heureuse. Mais qui le lui reprocherais, elle avait poussé pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Même dans son sommeil, elle rayonnais de bonheur, tout comme ton père. Ce dernier t'avais d'ailleurs dans les bras lorsqu'il nous a vu a l'entré de la chambre. Il nous a fait signe de renter mais d'être silencieux pour ne pas vous réveiller ta mère et toi. James s'approchât de nous. Dans ses bras, il tenait un petit tas de couverture. Lorsqu'il s'approchât nous avons enfin pu te voire. Tu n'avais qu'une seule petite heures mais tu avais déjà les cheveux en épis de ton père et pendant qu'on t'admirais. Tu as ouvert tes yeux que quelques secondes avant de les refermée. Mais pendant cette fraction de seconde nous avons pu voir que tu avais les yeux de ta mère. Notre meute venait de s'agrandir. Nous ne pouvions être plus heureux.

Sirius et Remus étaient satisfait, parlé de ses parents avait détendu Harry.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore décidât de changé de sujet pour le moment.

«Harry, si je ne t'ai pas laissé aller chez les Weasley dès le début des vacances. C'était pour ta

sécurité», expliquât Dumbledore. «Je t'expliquerai en détail lorsque tu seras plus en forme. Mais pour

faire court. La maison des Dursley est protéger par de très puissant sort que j'ai lancé a ton arrivé chez

eux, avec le retour de Voldemort, j'ai du renforcer les défenses. Mais comme elles étaient déjà là c'était assez facile. Par contre chez les Weasley, il fallait commencé du début, ça aurait été plus ardu. Je t'aurais probablement autoriser à y aller la dernière semaine des vacances. Mais les choses ont changer. Tu dois savoir qu'Arthur a eu des problèmes à son travail. Il a reçut des menaces, nous soupçonnons Fenir Greyback d'en êtres l'auteur, mais comme nous n'avons pas de preuves, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais comme, Arthur a fait une décente chez Greyback ou il a trouvé certaine choses incriminantes. Je trouve donc imprudent de t'y envoyer de toute façon Arthur trouve plus prudent de s'éloigner de leur maison pour quelque temps. Bill et Charlie sont assez loin, ils ne craignent rien. Percy travaille au ministère, il peut se débrouiller. Les jumeaux vont chez Lee, ses deux parents travaille au ministère. Ils y serons en sécurité. Monsieur et madame Weasley vont chez Charlie en vacances. Remus a pensé les accueillir ici. Ils devraient arriver dans quelques heures.»

«Je ne veux pas qu'ils sassent», murmura Harry.

«Ne tant fait pas mon grand», le rassurât Sirius. «Nous leurs avons mentit sur se qui s'est

passé pendant l'été. On leurs a dit que tu avait eu un accident d'auto, pendant que tu étais chez tes

moldus. Ils savent cependant que tu as fait une poussée de magie. C'est comme ça que nous leurs avons

expliquer pourquoi tes blessures n'avaient pas été guérit par magie. Il est déconseillé d'utiliser la magie

sur une personne qui fait une poussée de magie.»

«Merci, Sirius», dit Harry.

«De rien mon grand tu leur en parleras lorsque tu te sentiras prêt si un jour tu l'est», répondit

Sirius. «Rien ne t'oblige à leurs en parler.»

«J'avais une autre raison de t'envoyer chez les Dursley au lieu des Weasley», continuât

Dumbledore. «Je voulais te faire suivre des cours spéciaux, pendant les vacances. Mais je ne voulais pas les faire suivre par les jeunes Weasley, n'y par Hermione. Mais les donné on changé. Tu vas donc quand même suivre ses cours. Nous allons y allé en douceur et suivre ton rétablissement et les deux jeunes Weasley vont pouvoir les suivre avec toi.»

«Pourquoi doive suivre ces cours?», demanda Harry.

«Pour ta sécurité, Harry», répondit Dumbledore. «Voldemort veut se venger du fait que tu l'a

réduit au néant pendant treize ans.»

«Pourquoi moi?», demanda Harry. «Pourquoi ma famille?»

«Tu te souviens à la fin de ta deuxième année lorsque, tu as sortit l'épée du Choixpeau. Je t'ai

dit que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait sortir cette épée. J'aurais plutôt dû te dire que seul un

descendant directe de Goldric Gryffondor pouvait le faire. Tu es le descendant direct de Goldric. Au même titre que Voldemort est le descendant directe de Salazard Serpentard. Puisque Salazard Serpentard et Goldric Gryffondor ont été de véritables ennemis. Voldemort croit, qu'il doit continué cette rivalité. Mais à mon avis ça va plus loin que ça. Goldric est le seul a avoir réussit a vaincre Salazard. Voldemort doit être persuadé que seul un descendant de Gryffondor doit être capable de le vaincre, lui un descendant de Serpentard. Il mets donc tous en œuvre pour détruire la ligné de Gryffondor. Il a tué tes grands-parents paternels, il a ensuite tué tes parents c'est maintenant ton tour. Il veux finir le travail.»

«C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas tuer ma mère», s'exclamât Harry. «Elle ne descend pas de

Gryffondor.»

«S'en doute», avouât Dumbledore. «Elle ne représentait pas une menace immédiate pour lui. Elle n'était qu'une sang-de -bourde à ses yeux . Il voulait s'en doute, en finir avec toi au plus vite, avant de s'attaquer à elle. Ne te fait pas de reproche Harry, elle n'aurait pas survécu de toutes façon. Même si elle ne se serait pas sacrifier pur toi. Voldemort l'aurait tuez, mais en plus il l'aurait probablement torturer avant. Mais, tu peux venger la morts de tes parents, Harry. Je suis d'accords sur un point avec Voldemort. Je sais, je ne dis pas ça souvent. C'est la premier fois que je le dit et j'espère que c'est la dernière. Je crois, tout comme lui, que tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.»

«Mais, je ne peux pas le vaincre», s'opposa Harry. «Il est le sorcier le plus puissant après vous.

Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Regardez moi!»

«Ne te sous-estime pas, Harry», le contrât Dumbledore. «Tu as une grande puissance magique en toi. En plus, tu as des pouvoirs que Voldemort n'aura jamais. Tu as le pouvoir d'aimé, le pouvoir de la compassion. Tu as des sentiments, Harry, ces sentiments te donnent de la force. Tu dit que je suis le plus puissant mage, mais tu es bien plus puissant que moi au même âge. Je peux t'aider à développer tes aptitudes, si tu le veux. Je vais m'assurer que lorsque tu affrontera Voldemort à nouveau. Tu sois le plus prêt possible.»

«Je vais apprendre tout ce qu'on voudra bien m'apprendre», répondit Harry. «De toute façons

je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.»

Harry savait que Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix et même si ça avait été le cas.

Il aurait quand même suivit ces cours avec Voldemort qui voulait sa mort depuis sa naissance. C'était

comme avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Au moins maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

«C'est bien Harry», approuva Dumbledore. «Tu vas devoir te battre pour une autre personne.»

«Qui?», demanda Harry. «De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur le Directeur?»

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir caché ça au jeune monsieur Potter. Ce fut

finalement Sirius qui répondit à la question de Harry. Sirius et Remus ne s'était pas encore mêlé de

la discutions sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais là, Sirius avait sentit le besoin de répondre à Harry.

Pour ne pas laissé le garçon dans l'incertitude plus longtemps.

«Ta sœur, Romy», dit-il. «Je ne t'ai rien dit avant aujourd'hui. Car, je ne savais pas qu'elle était

née. Je l'ai su en allant te cherché dans l'entre-deux. Je l'ai vu dans tes souvenirs.»

«C'était la réalité», murmurât Harry, plus pour lui même que pour les autres. «Je pensait que

c'était mon imagination ou une création de l'entre-deux pour me faire souffrir.»

Dumbledore sortit finalement de sont mutisme.

«Non Harry, l'entre-deux ne déforme rien, elle fait juste ressortir les plus mauvais souvenirs d'une personne», commentât Dumbledore. «Tu as bien une petite sœur, qui s'appelle effectivement

Romy. Elle est née le trente-un octobre au matin. Le même soir, Voldemort, vous à attaquez. Lorsque Voldemort t'a attaqué, le sortilège de vielle magie que ta mère a lancé, vous a protégez tous les deux. Ta sœur à cependant était blessé. D'ailleurs, elle se trouve toujours à Ste Mangouste. Elle ne peut pas sortir avant de pouvoir parler. Mais, elle en était incapable, le sort que lui a lancé Voldemort, l'en empêchait. Il avait paralysé ses cordes vocales. Mais ces dernières ont reprit vie, elle a poussé son premier crie, il y a peut. En faite, c'est arrivé au moment de la renaissance de Voldemort. Elle ne peut toujours pas parler, mais le magicomage qui s'occupe d'elle trouve que c'est bon signe. Elle est maintenant âgée de treize ans. C'est une très jolie jeune fille, elle ressemble autant à Lily que toi à James, sauf pour les yeux, elle a ceux de James au même titre que toi ceux de Lily. Je ne vous ai rien dit avant pour sa protection. Comme personnes ne sait qu'elle est née. Elle ne craint rien de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Elle n'est même pas inscrite à Ste Mangouste sous le nom de Romy Potter, mais de Romy Evans, le nom de jeune fille de Lily. De plus, Harry tu ne pouvais pas allé la voir avant d'avoir quinze ans.»

«Pourquoi James et Lily ne nous ont-ils rien dit?», demanda Sirius.

«Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Sirius», avouât Dumbledore. «Car je n'en sais rien.

James m'a juste envoyé un message codé de quelques lignes pour m'annoncer la naissance de sa fille

c'est tous.»

«Moi, je peux y répondre», dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Car la question ne lui était pas destiner. L'oncle Vernon détestait, quand il parlait sans en avoir été autoriser. «J'ai entendue la dernière conversation que mes parents ont eu avant de mourir, pendant que j'étais dans l'entre-deux. Elle faisait partie du même souvenir que Romy. Remus et toi étiez tous les deux en mission cette journée là et papa a eu peur que le hibou vous fasse repérer et que ça mette vos vies en danger.»

«Je me souviens de cette mission et je suis sur que Remus aussi», dit Sirius et Remus approuva.

«Ça peux pas être autrement. Premièrement ça faisait une éternité que Remus et moi n'avions pas été en missions ensemble. Deuxièmement, nos vies on littéralement basculé, ce soir là. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Dumbledore? À Remus au moins.»

«Pour être franc, Sirius», répondit Dumbledore. «Je n'en sais trop rien. Je te croyais coupable, je

croyais Pettigrow mort assassiné de ta main. James et Lily étaient mort eux aussi. Je venais de placer

Harry chez les Dursley. Romy avait été admise à Ste Mangouste. Je ne voulais pas donné de faux

espoirs à Remus. Au début, Romy était très faible, les magicomages ne savaient pas si elle survivrait.

Mais heureusement, petit à petit son état s'est amélioré. J'ai commencé à penser que je pouvais maintenant lui dire la vérité. Mais un matin, avant que je prennes ma décision. Remus est venue me

voir.»

«Je voulais quitter le monde de la magie. Je n'avais plus rien qui me rattachait ici», expliquât

Remus. «James, Lily et Peter étaient morts, Sirius était un traite et Harry avait été placé chez ses moldus et j'ignorai que Romy était née.»

«Je voulais que tu prennes cette décision, sans tenir compte de Romy», expliquât Dumbledore. «Son état était encore trop critique et sa survie trop incertaine. Tout pouvait encore lui arrivé. Lorsqu'on a arrêté de s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Il était trop tard, tu étais déjà partit et malgré tous les effort que j'ai

déployer, je n'ai pas réussit à te retracé et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te faire cette

révélation par lettre. Trop dangereux que quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'intercepte. J'ai eu une première

aperçût d'où tu étais lorsque Maëva est rentée dans ta vie. Mais tu t'es volatilisé à nouveau. Lorsque tu es revenu définitivement dans le monde de la magie. J'ai hésité pendant quelques temps, la petite venait d'avoir douze ans et était en pleine révolte contre Ste Mangouste, elle voulait sortir de là au plus vite. Elle n'est pas la fille de James pour rien. Je ne trouvais pas que s'était le meilleurs moment pour les

présentation et je dois l'avoué, je ne savais pas trop comment te dire la vérité. Mais avant, que j'ai pris ma décision, Sirius s'était évader d'Azkaban. J'ai préféré attendre qu'il y retourne avant de te faire mes aveux. Mais les choses se sont précipités. Nous avons appris que Sirius était innocent. J'ai retardé cette discutions, me disant que tu avais déjà à digérer beaucoup et depuis je n'ai jamais trouvé de moment

propice. Avec un peu de recul s'était s'en doute des excuses, je ne savais pas comment te le dire je me suis donc trouvé des raison pour ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé, Remus. Mais maintenant que nous sommes dans les révélations, je dois t'annoncer autre choses Remus. Tu es le parrain de Romy.»

«Comment puis-je être son parrain s'en être au courant?», demanda ce dernier sous le choc.

«James t'en avait parlé, non?», s'interrogeât Dumbledore.

«Oui, environ un mois avant leurs morts, James et Lily m'ont fait venir, pour me demandé d'être le parrain de Romy. Ils venaient d'apprendre que ça serait une fille. J'ai d'abords refusé, à causses de mon problème lunaire. Mais, ils ont réussit à me convaincre», raconta Remus. «À leurs morts, j'ai du faire mon deuil d'elle aussi. Mais même si j'avais accepter, rien n'était officiel.»

«Lily a surement fait un sort de vieille magie», répondit Dumbledore. «Il aura agir comme

un contrat magique. En acceptant d'être le parrain de Romy. Tu as fait la promesse de la protéger. D'en prendre soin si jamais, ils leurs arrivaient malheurs.

Comme, il n'y a aucun contrat officiel, tu peux toujours refuser cette tâche. Mais selon les lois et les liens magiques, tu es officiellement son tuteur légal. D'ailleurs, pour qu'elle puisse sortir de Ste Mangouste, tu vas devoir signé ses papiers de sortie, Remus.»

«Je vais tenir mon engagement auprès d'elle avec plaisir», répondit Remus. «Dès la fin des trois

jours de pleine-lune J'irais la voir pour arranger tous ça.»

Au moment ou Remus finissait sa phrase. Un hibou que personne ne connaissait frappa à la

fenêtre, Remus qui était le plus proche lui ouvrit. Le hibou se pausa au chevet de Harry. Il avait

reprit des forces depuis son premier réveil. Mais la longue conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore et les deux derniers Maraudeurs (Queudver ne méritait plus se titre) l'avait grandement épuiser. Remus du l'aider à prendre sa lettre. En l'ouvrant Harry reconnue immédiatement l'écriture soigner de Hermione.

Salut Harry,

comment vas-tu? Moi pas si pire. Sauf que

je dois passer les vacances chez l'une des

vieilles tantes de ma mères. Car mes parents

s'en vont en voyages pour leur anniversaire

de mariage. Ça ne me tente pas vraiment.

Même si elle est bien moins pire que tes

moldus. J'espère que tu ne culpabilises pas

trop au sujet de Cédric.

Harry sourit, Hermione venait enfin d'entré dans le sujet qui l'avait incité à écrire cette lettre.

Hermione resterait toujours Hermione. Mais son sourire ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il

culpabilisait énormément au sujet de Cédric et cette simple phrases fit revenir la douleur. Il rapportât son attention à la lettre et chassât les image de la mort de Cédric pour pouvoir se concentré. Il

espérait pour Hermione que sa grande-tante ne ressemble pas aux Dursley, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il finalement reprit sa lecture.

Pourrais-tu gardé ma chouette? Elle s'appelle

Pleine-Lune. En temps normal, je ne te l'aurais

jamais demandé à causse des Dursley. Mais les

Weasley son injoignable et ma tante ne connait

pas l'existence des sorciers. Ce serait donc assez

étrange de débarquer chez elle avec une chouette.

Je crois qu'elle aurait tout un choc. Mais

s'est une bonne choses qu'elle ne connaisse pas

l'existence des sorciers, sinon dans moins d'une

semaine la terre tout entière connaitrait notre

existence. Elle est tellement pipelette. Personnes

ne souhaite ça, évidement. J'espère que tu n'auras

pas de problèmes à causse de Pleine-lunes avec

tes moldus.

Sais-tu ou sont les Weasley, j'espère qu'ils vont

bien. Toute mes lettres me sont revenues as-tu eu le

même problème? J'espère qu'ils ne leurs est rien arrivé.

Merci d'avance!

Hermione.

«C'est Hermione qui veux que je gardes Pleine-lune pendant qu'elle est chez l'une des tantes de sa mère.», résuma Harry aux autres, une fois qu'il eu finit de lire. «D'ailleurs ça n'a pas l'air de la tentée et savez-vous pourquoi elle ne réussit pas à joindre les Weasley. Ça l'inquiète beaucoup.»

«Elle peut venir passer le restant de vacances ici», proposa Remus.

«Tu es sûre?», édita Harry.

«Oui, absolument», confirmât Remus. «Une de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand

chose et pour les Weasley, un sort protège leur maison seul les hiboux qu'ils connaissent peuvent

rentré livrer le courrier. C'est pour ça que Hedwiges a pu livrer les lettres que tu as écrite à Ron, mais que les lettres que Hermione lui écrivait lui sont revenue. J'imagine que s'est une nouvelle Chouette?»

«Oui», répondit Harry. «J'imagine qu'elle là acheté pendant les vacances. Elle ne l'avait pas à

la fin de l'année dernière.»

«Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'inviter», dit Sirius en posant de quoi écrire devant Harry. «Ne lui dit

pas ou tu te trouve, on ne sait jamais. Dit lui juste que j'irai la cherché dès qu'elle aura répondue.»

Harry écrivit donc a Hermione.

Salut Hermione,

je ne suis plus chez mes moldus. J'ai eu un

accident d'auto pendant que j'étais là-bas et comme

il y a eu quelques complications, on m'as remmené

dans le monde magique. Je ne peux pas te dire ou je

me trouve présentement, avec le retour de Voldemort

ça ne serait pas prudent. Mais tu peux venir me rejoindre.

Sniffle ira te cherché, si veux venir et si tes parents

acceptent. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, je vais bien.

En tout cas aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances.

Les Weasley vont bien ne t'inquiète pas pour eux non plus.

Je t'expliquerais pourquoi tu ne peux pas les rejoindre,

lorsque l'on se verra.

Si tu ne peux pas venir, je garderais Pleine-Lune avec plaisir.

Harry.

Harry écrivit ensuite à Ron et à Ginny.

Salut Ron, salut Ginny,

je viens d'apprendre que vous venez me rejoindre.

C'est super. Hermione seras peut-être là, elle aussi.

À tout de suite,

Harry.

Harry envoyait ses deux lettres, une par Pleines-Lunes, l'autre par Hedwiges. Il sentit ensuite la

fatigue le rattraper. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait. Les autres sortirent de la chambre pour le

laissé se reposer en paix. Maëva se rendit à sa propre chambre, pour s'accorder une petite sieste bien nécessaire, puisque la pleine-lune était pour très bientôt. Dumbledore demanda à Sirius et à Remus à avoir une discutions. Ce coup-ci, pris les devants et insonorisa les chambres des deux jeunes. Car, juste à voir l'air de Dumbledore, il savait que la discussion allait être houleuse.

«Écoutez, moi bien tous les deux ce que je vais vous dire ne vas pas vous plaire. Mais rien ne va changé les décisions que, j'ai pris. Si je l'ai prise s'est pour la sécurité de Harry. Il va devoir retourné chez les Dursley l'été prochain.

«Quoi mais vous êtes fou», vociférât Sirius.

«Sirius a raison, Professeurs», reprit Remus d'une voix Calme. Mais Sirius pouvait voir qu'il fulminait à l'intérieur de lui. «Vous dites que vous voulez protéger Harry en le retournant à ses tortionnaires. Mais, je ne vois pas ce qui est le pire être tué par Voldemort et ses mangemorts ou être tué par ses moldus.»

«Bon, je vous est assez attendu», dit Dumbledore. «Ce n'est pas a vous de décider de l'avenir de Harry. M'avez- vous compris. Alors vous allez tous les deux arrêter de lui promette qu'il ne retournera plus jamais chez ses moldus. Car jamais vous ne pourrez tenir votre promesse. Car, il va y retourner, pour sa propre sécurité.»

«C'est vous qui allez m'écouter», commençât Sirius. «J'ai toujours respecté vos décisions jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais là, vous dépassé les bornes. Remus a raison, quel est l'intérêt de protéger Harry de Voldemort. Si c'est pour que les Dursley le tussent en le maltraitant. Mais vous semblez avoir oublier un léger détail. Vous n'êtes pas le tuteur de Harry. Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec sa vie comme cela. Vous n'avez aucun droit légal et magique sur Harry. Je ne peux évidement pas faire valoir mes droits de parrain. Mais Remus peut le faire. Je suis le parrain de Harry devant la loi. Mais à la naissance de Harry. Remus et moi avons prêté serment pour sa protection. Nous avons juré de tous faire pour le gardé en sécurité. Nous avons fait le serment du cœur. Vous savez que se serment a de la valeur pour les tribunaux magiques. Si pour que le serment soit prix en compte, il faut que je renonce a mes droits. Pour que Remus puis bénéficier des siens. Je vais le faire s'en la moindre hésitation. N'y Remus, n'y moi n'allons vous laissez faire ce que vous voulez avec Harry. Nous ne vous laisserons pas jouer avec sa vie comme cela. Nous sommes d'accords avec vous Harry doit être prêta son prochain affrontement avec Voldemort. Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous savons que Voldemort en a après lui. Mais nous allons y allé a son rythme et jamais il ne retournera chez les Dursley.

«Je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui, messieurs», dit finalement Dumbledore. «Pour le moment nos trois esprits son trop réchauffé pour qu'on puisse avoir une discutions civilisé.»

Dumbledore retourna donc à Poudlard. Tandis que Remus et Sirius retournèrent à d'autre occupation.


	10. Chapitre 10 Les étoiles ravigorantes

Chapitre 10

Des étoiles ravigotantes

Harry ne dormit pas très bien, malgré son état de faiblesse. Il avait appris trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Il espérait que Romy ne doive jamais affronter Voldemort. Il espérait aussiavoir la force d'arrêter Voldemort, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Mais il trouverait, il en faisait la promesse. Il espérait que Voldemort n'apprendrait jamais la naissance de sa sœur, n'y le fait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il ne se faisait pas d'idée cependant, il savait que Voldemort l'apprendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il désirait trouvé une façon de protéger sa sœur. Même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. En même temps, il ne savait pas encore tout a fait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Remus se trouvait à son chevet.

«Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont arrivé», lui apprit-il.

«Depuis combien de temps?», demanda Harry.

Sa voix était faible et roque. Il avait grandement sur-estimé ses forces, lors de la discutions qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt et comme son sommeil avait été assez agité, il n'était pas complètement reposé.

«Hermione est arrivée depuis une quinzaine de minutes», répondit Remus. «Mais Ron et Ginny sont là depuis plus d'une heure. Ils sont tout les trois impatient de te voir. Mais si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, Sirius et moi pouvons les faire attendre encore un peu.»

«Non, ils peuvent venir», répondit Harry. «Ginny sait pour Sirius?»

«Oui, nous lui avons dit», répondit Remus. «Je penses que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Qu'en penses-tu?»

«Elle ne le trahira pas», répondit Harry.

«Je vais allé les chercher», dit Remus. «N'oublie pas tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nous avons fait comme nous t'avons dit. Pour eux, tu as eu un accidents d'auto et à causse de ta fjevmazi nous n'avons pas pu guérir tes blessures avec l'aide de la magie. Le mensonge et assez crédible pour que Ron et Ginny qui ne connaissent rien au auto, n'y aux blessures qu'elle peuvent causait lors d'un accident n'aient aucun doute. Mais Hermione va peut-être se pauser quelques questions.»

«Ouais, j'imagine qu'elle va s'en pauser», dit Harry. «Mais nous verrons bien.»

«Tu as raison nous traverserons le pont lors qu'on y sera rendu», dit Remus. «Je vais leurs dirent de monter.»

Harry devait se convaincre que ses trois amis ne représentaient aucun risque pour lui. Mais pour le moment s'était tout un défit. Car pour l'instant, il craignait tout le monde. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son introspection. Car Ron, Ginny et Hermione venaient de rentrer dans sa chambre.

«Salut vous trois», les saluât-il.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible.

«Salut Harry», dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

«Comment vas-tu?», demanda Hermione.

«Un peu mieux», avouât Harry.

«Sirius, nous a raconté pour l'accident et pour ta fjemazi», dit Ron. «On a aussi expliquer à

Ginny qu'il était innocent.»

«C'est une fjevmazi, Ron une fjevmazi, pas une fjemazi», le reprit Hermione.

«C'est se que j'ai dit, Miss-je-sais-tout, une fjemazi», dit Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry préféra les interrompre avant que cela s'envenime. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour arbitrer une fameuse chicane Ron vs Hermione.

«Tant mieux», dit-il. «Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais eu la force.»

«C'est pourquoi, je l'ai fait à ta place», expliqua Sirius qui venait d'arriver. «Comment vas-tu Harry?»

«Ça peut aller», répondit Harry.

«Te sens-tu assez en forme pour participer à ton premier cours spécial?», demanda Sirius.

«Quel sorte de cours?» demanda Harry.

Il doutait fortement de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

«La concentration des étoiles», répondit Sirius. «Ne tant fait pas, ça ne demande pas trop d'effort. Tu te couche au sol et tu te concentre sur l'énergie que dégages des étoiles.»

«Ça devrait allé», répondit Harry.

«Fait ce que tu peux, Harry», lui dit Sirius. «Si tu n'y arrive pas ce coup si ça seras pour la prochaine fois. Mais tu vas finir par réussir, j'ai confiance en toi. De toutes façon, Dumbledore ne t'en laissera pas le choix. Il veux absolument que tous les quatre, vous réussissiez se cour et les prochains qu'il envisage de vous faire donner. Je suis persuadé que la perceptive de suivre des cours pendant l'été ne doit pas vous enchantez. Mais par contre, je suis a peu près sûr que vous allez m'être reconnaissant d'avoir réussit à vous évité d'avoir Servilus comme professeur.»

«Servilus!», s'étonna Ginny.

«Oui, c'est comme ça que James, Remus et moi appelions votre cher professeur de potion», répondit Sirius. «Mais je n'ai cependant pas réussit à faire rapporter votre cours. Dumbledore tiens à ce que vous suiviez ce cour se soir. Il a particulièrement insisté pour que tu suivre se cour, Harry, malgré ton état. C'est finalement ma petite-cousine Nymphadora Tonks, qui vous donnera le cours. Je serai à la cave si vous avez besoins de moi. Mais je ne veux voir aucun de vous en bas. N'oubliez pas c'est la pleine-lune ce soir.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, nous ne descendront pas à la cave.», dit Harry. «On te le promet. Nous te sommes d'ailleurs très reconnaissent de nous avoir débarrassé de Servilus. Nous avons déjà assez de devoir l'endurer pendant l'année scolaire. Si en plus il aurait fallut nous le farcir pendant l'été je ne crois pas qu'on auraient supporté.»

Les trois autres approuvèrent.

«Que diriez-vous de venir souper maintenant?», demanda Sirius.

«Beurkkkk! Sirius», s'exclamât Harry dégouté.

«Il faut que tu mange, Harry», insista Sirius.

«Ai-je le choix?», demanda Harry.

«Non», répondit Sirius. «Penses-tu être assez en forme pour venir souper à la cuisine ou préfères-tu manger ici?»

«Tant qu'à être obligé de manger aussi bien le faire à la cuisine», répondit Harry.

«Très bonne attitude, Harry», commença Sirius. «Je veux que que recommences à te nourrir. Mais je ne te demanderais pas l'impossible. Tu vas commencé doucement pour ce soir juste un peu de bouillon et tes potions.»

Harry approuvât, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que Sirius ne laisserais jamais tomber. Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent rapidement à la cuisine. Sirius dut aider Harry à descendre. Il faut dire que même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry marchait avec des béquilles. Ce coup-ci, il était un peu plus mal pris, entre sa cheville droite plâtré, l'attelle qui maintenait son genoux gauche en place, l'attelle qui maintenait son épaule gauche stable, son poignet droit bandé et ses côtes amoché. Se mouvoir était assez difficile et très douloureux. De plus Harry était encore très faible. Il avait donc besoin d'aide pour se mouvoir. Sirius et lui finirent tout de même par se rendre à la cuisine.

«Je vois que Sirius t'a convaincu de venir souper», dit Remus à Harry.

«Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix», répondit Harry en marmonnant.

«Il a bien fait», déclarât Remus. «Tu dois reprendre des forces.»

«Les étoiles vont l'aider», dit une jeunes femmes aux cheveux rose qui venait d'arriver sans que personnes ne s'en rendre compte.

«Les jeunes, je vous présente Tonks», leur présenta Sirius. «Une jeune Aurors qui est provisoirement votre professeur et accessoirement ma petite-cousine. Tonks, je te présente Ginny et Ron Weasley, les deux plus jeunes d'Arthur et de Molly. Hermione Granger, la plus brillante étudiante que Poudlard à en se moment et Harry Potter, le fils de James et de Lily. Tu connais déjà Maëva bien sûr. »

Tous le monde se saluèrent, avant de commencer à manger.

«Pourquoi devons nous suivre des cours pendant tout l'été?», demanda Ron en grognant.

«Pour pouvoir nous défendre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Si besoin, il y a», répondit Ginny.

«Ne dit pas son nom», vociférât Ron en frissonnant en même temps que Hermione.

«Ron grandi un peu», s'exclamât Ginny. «Tu n'as pas encore comprit que le nom lui même n'est pas dangereux. Ce n'est pas parce que nous disons son nom qu'il va apparaître devant nous. Si nous voulons le vaincre, il faut commencé par ne plus craindre son nom.»

Ginny impressionnait, Harry, elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait beaucoup pensé à elle depuis la fin de l'année. Elle l'avait aidé à tenir pendant qu'il était chez les Dursley. Son coup de foudre pour Cho Chang n'avait été que passager finalement. De plus, c'était une erreur, il avait commencé a en douté lors du bal de Noël. Il avait détesté voir Ginny danser avec Neville encore plus que de voire Cho dansé avec Cédric. Il en avait eu la confirmation de ses sentiments, pendant sa bataille contre Voldemort, il y a quelques semaines. Il avait été obnubilé par l'image de Ginny. Elle avait beaucoup changé au cours de la dernière année et pas seulement que physiquement. Bien sûr, elle avait grandi et ses formes s'étaient développé. Mais son tempérament aussi avait changé, elle était de moins en moins gênée en sa présence. Elle avait arrêté de rougir et de fuir dès qu'il était à proximité d'elle. Ce qui était un avantage pour lui qui détestait être le Survivant. Il était mal à l'aise de causé tant de gênes à la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se comporter avec elle. Mais les choses avait commencées à s'améliorer pendant la dernière année. La nouvelle maturité de Ginny, plaisait à Harry. Elle n'était plus la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, elle était devenus Ginny une jeune fille courageuse, assurée, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui va devenir dans un avenir proche une très grande sorcière. Le seul regret de Harry, était de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de se qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Weasley. Maintenant, s'était trop tard, elle sortait avec Michael Corner, un élève de Serdaigle. Mais même perdu dans ses pensées au sujet de Ginny, Harry avait continué à suivre la discussion entre le frère et la sœur, il n'en avait rien perdu.

«Tu fais ta maline, mais tu ne l'as jamais vue», cria Ron. «Tu ne l'as jamais affronté.»

«Je te ferais remarqué, mon très cher frère, qu'il m'a possédé pendant ma première année. De plus, tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne l'as jamais affronté toi, non plus. Tu as aidé Harry, mais tu ne t'es jamais rendu jusqu'à Voldemort. Alors, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça», dit Ginny sur le même ton.

Harry frissonna, pendant une fraction de seconde la terreur traversa son vissage. Remus, Sirius et Maëva qui surveillaient Harry discrètement, de peur de sa réaction, s'en aperçurent. Mais heureusement pour lui, les autres ne virent rien. Harry réussit cependant, à maitriser la terreur qui était montée en lui assez rapidement et se mêla à la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

«Ron, Ginny a vu Voldemort et Ginny, Ron a participé à toutes mes aventures», intervient-il.

«Ginny a cependant raison sur un point. Si nous voulons arrêter Voldemort, il faut commencé par dire son nom.»

«J'ai compris, il faut dire le nom de vous-savez-qui», dit Ron en frissonnant. «Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi nous devons suivre ces cours.»

«Pour nous protéger de Voldemort et de ses chiens, chiens», répondit Harry.

Ron et Hermione frissonna comme à chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort était prononcé.

Mais Harry l'ignorât.

«Tu sais bien qu'il veut ma peau pour ce venger», continuât Harry. «Vous mettez vos vies en danger en étant mes amis. De plus, votre père à Ginny et toi semble avoir des ennuies avec Greyback, ça mets vos vies en danger. La vie de Hermione est menacée de par d'où elle vient. Ne pas être de sang pure est dangereux maintenant que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Nous devons tous suivre ces cours supplémentaires pour notre sécurité et celle de nos proches.»

«Comment ça?», demanda Maëva qui se mêlaient de la conversation pour la première fois.

«C'est simple, si nous sommes apte à nous défendre, ils vont moins s'inquiéter de notre sort et serons plus concentré sur ce qu'ils font ce qui pourrait leurs sauver la vie», expliquât Harry.

«En plus ça va être super d'apprendre de nouvelles choses», déclarât Hermione.

«Bien sur que pouvait dire d'autre, Miss-je-sais-tous», dit Ron.

Sirius qui sentait une chicane Ron vs Hermione donc lui avait tant parlé Harry poindre son nez décida d'intervenir et de changer de sujet. Assister à se genre de confrontation ne faisait pas partit de ses projets pour ce soir là. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tous et de rien jusqu'au moment ou Remus et Maëva durent descendre au sous-sol, Sirius les accompagnait. Les cinq autres tant qu'à eux sortirent dans le jardin. Sirius restait inquiet, il continuait à penser que Harry était trop faible pour participé à ce cours. Il n'avait avalé que deux ou trois cuillères de bouillon avant que son estomac ne refuse le reste. Pomfresh avait dit que c'était normal, mais Sirius continuait à s'inquiéter. Harry n'avait même pas la force de sortir seul, il était encore trop faible, Ron et Tonks durent l'aidé. Des couvertures avaient été installer dans l'herbe en plus d'un lit de camping. Tonks aida Harry à s'y installer. C'est Remus qui en avait donné l'idée, il avait pensé que ce serait plus confortable pour Harry que de se coucher directement dans l'herbe. Une fois que les quatre amis furent installés confortablement, Tonks prit la parole.

«Cette nuit et pour les trois prochaines nuits, je vais vous accompagné. Dans votre apprentissage a utilisé les étoiles. Principalement pour refaire vos forces grâce à elles. Cette discipline s'appelle Etwal. Elle vous permettra de recharger vos réserves d'énergie en quelques minutes. Ça peut servir dans plusieurs occasion, refaire vos forces après en avoir trop utilisé, remplacer une nuit après une nuit blanche ou encore à lancer des sortilèges plus puissant. C'est assez facile comme discipline. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur l'énergie que les étoiles dégagent. Il se peut que vous ne réussissez pas immédiatement, ça peut vous prendre plusieurs semaines avant d'y parvenir. Il n'est pas rare de voir un débutant réussir plusieurs semaines après les premiers cours et souvent sans qu'il ne le veule. Vous devez aussi savoir que nous pouvons refaire le plein d'énergie avec différents éléments de la nature. Mais vous aurez surement en réentendre parlé au moment voulu.»

Tonks s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité des jeunes, pour qu'elle puisse les surveiller. Harry avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer, il était encore très faible et sa cicatrise brûlait et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. En faites, c'était un mauvais présages. À chaque, fois que sa cicatrises lui avait fait mal. Il s'était passé des choses plutôt désagréables. Harry du se forcé a revenir aux étoiles. Il réussit finalement a ressentir l'énergie que les étoiles dégageaient. Mais, il ne réussissait pas à sans imprégner. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir malgré toutes sa bonne volonté pour resté réveiller. Il fit un drôle de rêve. Il ce trouvait devant un vieux manoir, le même manoir qu'il avait déjà vu dans un rêve près d'un an plus tôt. Il savait ce que signifiait ces rêves. Il savait maintenant que son cerveau avait une sorte de connexion avec Voldemort, lorsque se dernier avait des émotions trop intenses et que Harry dormait se dernier voyait ce que Voldemort faisait comme dans un rêve. Harry savait maintenant que le manoir dans lequel, il se trouvait par pensée était le manoir des Jedusor. Il monta la même escalier que la fois précédente, se cachât derrière la même porte entrouverte. Les mêmes personnes se trouvaient derrière cette dernière. Voldemort se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Il faisait dos à Harry, mais Harry savait que c'était lui. Il parlait très fort, vraisemblablement qu'il avait des reproches à faire à l'un de ses Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas lequel c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il attendre se que Voldemort disait.

«Queudver, tu es sûr que tu travail pour moi?», demanda-t-il.

«Maître, comment pouvez-vous encore douter de ma loyauté?», demanda Queudver d'une voix tremblante. «Vous ai-je donné des raisons de douté de moi?»

« Plusieurs, mon cher Queudver, plusieurs Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici avec moi ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas par fidélité, c'est par couardise. De plus, j'ai appris certaine chose, qui me fait effectivement douté, sur ce que tu es vraiment Queudver. Potter t'a sauvé la vie. Te rends-tu contre que tu as une dette envers mon ennemie, Queudver. De plus, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue que l'épouse Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter avait eue sa fille sang-mêlé avant que je ne les attaque», aboyât Voldemort.

«Non, maître c'est impossible», couinât Queudver prit de panique. «La petite ne pouvait pas être née. Si ça avait était le cas, James me l'aurait dit.»

«Je me fou de se que te disait ou non ton ancien ami Potter», déclarât Voldemort plus calmement. «Je me fou qu'il n'ait pas eu assez confiance en toi pour t'annoncer la naissance de sa petite dernière. C'était à toi de te renseigner. Tu travaillais et tu travaille toujours pour moi, non?»

«Bien sûr, mon seigneur», répondit Queudver en tremblant.

«C'est mieux d'être vrai», le menaça Voldemort. «Pour racheter ta négligence, tu vas aller me là chercher. Je n'ai pas pu lire dans la tête de Potter. Ou elle se cache, cette petite peureuse. J'oubliais Queudver, pour te rappeler ou doit aller ton allégeance. Endoloris!»

Queudver s'effondrât au sol à cause de la douleur. Au même moment, dans le jardin de Remus. Harry se réveilla à cause de la douleur à sa cicatrice. Comme si lui aussi avait été toucher par le sort du doloris. Heureusement pour lui personne ne semblait avoir remarquer que son sommeil avait été troublé par un cauchemar. Harry savait qu'après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne réussirait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour emmagasiner l'énergie des étoiles, cette nuit-là. Mais, il ne serait pas le seul à ne pas réussir. À ses côté, Ron ronflait déjà depuis un moment et n'y Hermione, n'y Ginny ne réussirent à ressentir l'énergie des étoiles. Tonks leurs fit passer la nuit dehors à la belle étoiles. Au petit matin, ils allèrent tous déjeuner, ils furent rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Sirius.

«Comment vont-ils», demanda Harry.

«Ils dorment pour le moment», répondit Sirius «Et nous devrions tous faire pareil.»

«Moi, j'y vais dans ce cas», répondit Tonks.

«Tu ne reste pas dormir ici?», demanda Harry.

«Non, pas le temps», répondit Tonks. «Je travaille dans moins de dix minutes. On se revoit ce soir. Heureusement pour moi, je maitrise l'Etal, depuis longtemps. Je vais donc pouvoir faire ma journée comme si j'avais dormir toute la nuit.»

Tonks partit travailler au ministère, elle était une jeune Auror. Les autres montèrent se coucher. Ils étaient tous épuisé. Tonks revient pour dîner avec eux. Leur dîner fut cependant silencieux. Ils étaient tous trop fatigué pour pouvoir tenir une conversation. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de mangé et que Tonks fut repartit travaillé. Harry demanda à parler à Sirius.

«Sirius, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal pendant que je me concentrais sur les étoiles. Ça m'a empêché de me concentrer, en plus j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort.», raconta Harry.

«Te sens-tu assez en forme pour m'en parler?», demanda Sirius.

«Ça devrait aller», répondit Harry. «Depuis le retour de Voldemort ma cicatrice me fait mal de plus en plus souvent. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dans le coin, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante, c'est pour cette raison que ma cicatrise m'a fait mal. Voldemort se trouvait dans la maison de son père. Il parlait avec Peter au sujet de Romy. Il l'accusait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était née. Il l'a ensuite envoyé à sa recherche parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lire en moi ou elle se trouvait. J'espère que Peter ne la trouvera pas. En plus, comment Voldemort fait pour lire en moi?»

«J'espère aussi que Peter ne trouvera rien», répondit Sirius. «Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, ça vient surement du lien qui vous unit, de plus Voldemort pratique la lirence depuis longtemps et il y excelle. La lirence est l'art de pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne. Lorsque tu seras plus en forme. Remus et moi te donnerons un coup de main pour que tu puisse rendre ton esprit impénétrable. Mais pour le moment, je vais t'aider à retourner te coucher. J'en parlerai à Remus, lorsque la pleine-lune seras passée. On décidera à se moment-là comment, nous allons procéder.»

Harry approuva, il était près à retourné se coucher. De plus, il faisait confiance à Sirius et à Remus pour l'aidé avec ses cauchemars sur Voldemort.

Sirius l'aida donc à retourner au lit. Harry s'endormit en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, cette nuit blanche l'avait complètement vidé. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque Sirius vient le réveiller pour le souper. Encore une fois le repas fut très silencieux. Sirius fut le premier à se lever de table.

«Je vous laisse, je dois descendre à la cave rejoindre Maëva et Remus», dit-il. «Soyez prudent et n'oubliez pas, je ne veux voir personne en bas.»

Harry savait que Maëva et Remus allaient passer une deuxième mauvaise et longue nuit d'affilé. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Tonks et lui sortirent donc dehors. Comme le soir précédent, ils durent aider Harry pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le jardin. Ils reprirent les mêmes places que la veille et reprirent leurs concentrations sur les étoiles. Cette nuit-là, Harry ce sentait mieux sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pratiquement pas mal. Il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour emmagasiner l'énergie que dégageaient les étoiles. Il se sentit immédiatement, un peu mieux. Bien sûr, il se sentait toujours à bout de force. Mais, il pouvait imaginé qu'être en parfaite santé, il viendrait de faire le plein d'énergie. Il se redressa légèrement, se qui alerta Tonks, qui vient le rejoindre.

«Que fais-tu, Harry?», demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir arrêté l'exercice.

«J'ai réussit Tonks, j'ai emmagasiné l'énergie des étoiles», déclarât Harry.

«Tu as réussit très vite», s'exclamât une Tonks plus qu'étonnée. «Moi, ça m'avait pris au moins cinq nuits. Mais la plupart des gens le font en sept. C'est surprenant que tu l'es fait en seulement deux nuits, surtout dans l'état ou tu te trouves. Tu es encore très affaiblie, tu devrais te recoucher et dormir quelques heures.»

Harry approuva, il ne se sentait pas très bien.

«Tu dois vraiment te sentir mal pour accepté de te recoucher si facilement», s'inquiéta Tonks.

«D'après se que m'ont dit Sirius et Remus, tu ressembles à ton père pour ça aussi. Tu détestes allé à l'infirmerie, comme tu détestes qu'on s'occupe de toi. Là, je te propose de te recoucher et tu approuves sans protester.»

«C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la grande forme», avouât Harry.

Il aurait aimé retourner dormir dans son lit, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait retourner à l'étage sans aide et Tonks ne pouvait pas laissé les autres seuls. Il se recouchât donc sur son lit de fortune. Le peu d'énergie qu'il avait obtenue des étoiles s'était déjà épuisé. Il avait utilisé pour se redresser et écouter Tonks. Comment pouvait-il être si fatigué alors qu'il passait ses journées et ses nuits à dormir. Une fois qu'il fut rendormit Tonks le couvrit avec une couverture supplémentaire pour ne pas qu'il prennes froid.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour dans son lit, Sirius était à son chevet. Harry était un peu désorienter que faisait-il dans sa chambre? Comment était-il arrivé là? Ou était Ron? Le lit qui avait était installé pour lui était vide. Deux autres lits avaient aussi été rajouté dans la chambre de Maëva à l'intention de Ginny et de Hermione. En y repensant c'était probablement Sirius qui l'avait réveiller.

«Comment vas-tu?», lui demanda Sirius lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry ne dormait plus. Sortant ce dernier de ses pensées.

«Ça va!», répondit Harry. «Comment suis-je arrivé ici?»

«Je t'ai monté, il y a une quinzaine de minutes», répondit Sirius.

«Ou sont les autres?», demanda Harry.

«Ils sont entraient de déjeuner», répondit Sirius. «Tu te joins à nous?»

«Non, je n'ai pas faim», répondit Harry.

«C'est deux nuits t'ont fatiguer n'est-ce pas», constata Sirius.

«Oui!», répondit Harry à ce qui n'était pas vraiment un question. «Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai dormit pendant la journée ça reviens au même non? En plus, je ne suis pas le seul regarde Ron, il passe sa nuit à dormir et pourtant il dort toute la journée. Je dois lutter pour rester réveillé, pourtant l'énergie des étoiles m'a aidé cette nuit. Pas très longtemps, je me suis rapidement retrouvé à bout de force à nouveau et je le suis encore.»

«Tu as raison», approuva Sirius. «Il y a une raison à cette épuisement chronique que vous ressentez tous. Mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer lorsque tu auras repris un peu de force. Mais c'est normal que tu sois plus fatiguer que les autres. Tu es encore très affaibli par ta poussée de magie. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser suivre ce cours. Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez rétabli. Je n'aurais pas du écouter Dumbledore. Mais ce soir, peut importe ce qu'il en penses. Tu reste au lit, comprit!»

Harry approuva d'un léger signe de tête et dit.

«Dumbledore ne va pas aimer ça», dit Harry d'une voix faible.

«Peu importe Harry», dit Sirius. «Tu n'étais pas et tu n'es toujours pas en état de suivre ce cours. Je n'aurais jamais du y consentir. De toute façon, je ne suis plus l'un de ses élèves, je ne lui dois plus obéissance. Ce soir, tu te reposes un point c'est tous. En plus tu as réussit, tu n'es plus obliger d'y assisté. Changeons de sujet, tu sais que je suis fière de toi. Tu as réussit très rapidement, surtout pour quelqu'un dans ton état. Moi ça ma pris quatre nuits. Ton père en avais prit trois, ta mère la fait en cinq. Remus lui là fait en dix, mais il avait une bonne excuse. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard. Tes deux nuits sont très impressionnantes. Je suis fière de toi et je suis sûr que tes parents aussi le sont et pas seulement à causse des étoiles. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry James Potter et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Dernière chance pour changé d'idée au sujet du déjeuner?»

«S'il-te-plait, Sirius, ne me force pas a mangé», le suppliât Harry d'une voix faible. «Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de gardé quoi que se soit dans mon estomac en se moment.»

«Comme tu veux, Harry», abdiquât Sirius. «Je ne te forcerai jamais a faire quelques choses que tu ne veux pas. Rendors toi maintenant, ça vas te faire du bien.»

«Avant, comment vont Remus et Maëva?», demanda Harry.

«Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. D'ici quelques jours, ils seront en pleine forme. Maintenant dors!», finit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Harry était épuisé, il dormait avant même que Sirius ne soit sorti de la chambre. Il dormit jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, lorsque Sirius reviens à la charge.

«Harry, il faut que tu manges», dit-il. «Ce coup-si tu ne discutes pas soit tu viens manger avec nous à la cuisine, soit je t'apporte ton repas ici.»

«Je vais descendre à la cuisine avec toi et les autres», répondit Harry.

«Très bien vient, je vais t'aider», dit Sirius.

«Comme si j'avais le choix», répondit Harry un brin sarcastique. «J'ai hâte de pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Mais pour le moment, il faut que je sois réaliste, je suis incapable de me déplacer sans aide.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir», le rassurât Sirius. « Tu vas déjà mieux et ça vas continuer de s'améliorer. Le fait que tu commences à protester contre ton état le prouve.»

Ils descendirent tous les deux à la cuisine. Harry manga en silence, il ne participa pas à la conversation. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire en quoi elle consistait. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour rester assis et manger un peu. Il dut faire un effort pour avaler quelques bouchées. Une fois que se fut fait, il pu à son grand bonheur retourner se coucher. Il dormit jusqu'à ce que Sirius le réveille à nouveaux à l'heure du souper.

«Viens manger, mon grand», dit-il. «Après, tu pourras revenir dormir.»

Harry descendit sans protesté, il se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir dormir toute la journée lui avait fait du bien. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasier et que Tonks les eu rejoins. Sirius prit la parole.

«Je dois clarifier certaines choses», dit-il. «Premièrement c'est Dumbledore qui à voulu que vous suiviez tous le cours de l'Etwal. Les raisons qui le pousse à le faire lui appartiennent. Mais il n'a pas obtenus tous ce qu'il voulait. Je ne suis pas votre professeur pour deux raisons, la premier est que j'ai manqué assez de pleine lunes comme ça. La deuxième et véritable raison est que Dumbledore ne voulait pas. Il avait peur que je ne fasse pas faire le cours à Harry. Il n'avait peut-être pas tous t'a fait tord. Je l'ai finalement convaincue de prendre Tonks à la place de Rogue.»

«Tu étais sérieux le jour de leur arrivé, Servilus aurait vraiment du être notre prof d'Etwal,» s'exclama Harry.

«Merci, Sirius», déclarât Ron. «Déjà, que l'on doivent prendre des cours d'été. Si en plus c'est Rogue qui les donnent j'arrête tous de suite l'école. On a assez de l'endurer durant l'année.»

Pour une fois même Hermione était d'accords avec lui.

«Heureux de vous avoir rendu service», dit Sirius. «Mais je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour vous. Je l'ai aussi fait pour moi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté de le voir si souvent. Mais revenons au cours en lui même. Si vous avez commencé à pratiquer l'Etwal pendant la pleine-lunes, s'est pour une bonne raison. Pendant cette période, les étoiles dégagent une énergie différente. Elle est beaucoup plus ravigotante. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquez. Elle apporte plus d'énergie, plus de force et il est beaucoup plus facile pour les débutants de capter leurs énergies les nuits de pleine-lune.»

«C'est pour ça que Remus avait prit plus de temps que vous?», demanda Harry.

«Exactement, Remus a mit plus de temps que nous, car il ne pouvait pas capter l'énergie des étoiles les soirs de pleine-lune», approuva Sirius. «Il y est quand même arrivé, mais il lui a fallut beaucoup de patience. Revenons à ce que je disais. Il m'est difficile d'expliquer la différence entre les trois différentes sortes d'étoiles, les étoiles en temps de pleines-lunes sont les plus fortes. Celles en temps normal un peu moins fortes et celle pendant la nouvelle lune sont beaucoup moins fortes, c'est dernière ne procure pratiquement pas d'énergie. Mais vous allez voir par vous même, lorsque vous aurez pris un peu d'expériences, vous sentirez la différence. À ce moment-là, vous comprendrez ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer. Mais avant que Tonks prenne le relais, je voulais aborder un autre point. Vous avez surement remarqué à quel point vous êtes fatiguer depuis que vous avez commencé a pratiquer l'Etwal. Ce phénomène est tous à fait normal, pour le moment ce sont les étoiles qui absorbent votre énergie, mais lorsque vous allez prendre de l'expérience, le contraire va se produire. Les étoiles vont vous approvisionnez de leurs énergies, mais elles ne pourront plus se nourrir de la votre.»

«À partir de là, je prends le relais, Sirius», le coupa Tonks. «C'est le dernier soir ou je vous accompagne. Vous auriez même pu le faire sans moi dès le début, si vous voulez mon avis. À part expliquer certaines choses le prof ne fait rien pendant ce cours. Mais, je m'égare. Je vous disais que la prochaine fois, vous serez seul pour le faire. Mais avant que ça arrive, je dois vous dire certaines choses. Renouveler votre énergie peut-être dangereux. Vous ne devez pas arrêter de dormir pour autant. Vous pouvez utilisé l'énergie des étoiles une fois de temps en temps. Mais pas trop souvent. Avez-vous des question?»

«Pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas?», demanda Ron.

«Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas réussir», dit Ginny. «Hermione et moi n'y arrivons pas non plus.»

«Ouais mais vous s'est normal, vous êtes des filles», déclara Ron.

«Tu est vraiment qu'un imbécile, Ronald Bilius Weasley», s'écriât Hermione en se levant brusquement et en montant dans la chambre de Maëva.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Ginny qui observait Harry à la dérobé vit une terreur extrême passé dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette terreur. Mais elle se promit de tous faire pour qu'elle ne revient jamais. Elle préféra reprendre la conversation comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

«Hermione a raison Ron tu n'est qu'un sale type, doublé d'un macho», dit Ginny d'un ton calme et doucereux avant de se levé et de rejoindre Hermione avec calme.

Bizarrement Ron trouva ça plus inquiétant que si elle lui avait crier dessus. Ron savait que lorsque Ginny utilisait se ton là. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait avoir droit à la vengeance de Ginny le moment venu. Ses frères et lui avaient d'ailleurs l'habitude des vengeances de Ginny. Elle leurs avait démontrée à plusieurs occasions que la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid.

«Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse», se plaignit Ron. «Même si les filles non pas réussit non plus, elles au moins réussissent à sentir l'énergie des étoiles. En plus Harry a réussit, alors qu'il est encore très affaibli.»

«C'est simple, Harry est plus puissant que toi», criât Ginny à son frère des escaliers.

Sirius se levât et montât à la suite de Ginny. Quelques secondes plus tard, il redescendit en compagnie de Ginny et de Hermione.

«Écouté moi tout les quatre», dit Sirius d'une voix sec, tous en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Mais ce dernier ne réagit d'aucune façon au ton de Sirius, ce dernier continua donc. «La magie n'a rien avoir avec le sexe d'une personne. Hermione, vous le prouve depuis le début de votre éducation à Poudlard. Elle est la meilleure élève de votre niveau. C'est pareil pour l'Etwal, le sexe d'un personne ne change rien, n'y la puissance magique. Ça dépend de la capacité à ce concentré. Beaucoup de jeune de votre âge sont incapable de capter l'énergie des étoiles. C'est l'une des raison qui fait que ce n'ai pas enseigné dans la plupart des école de magie. Ce n'est pas parce que vous en n'avez pas le pouvoir. C'est juste que c'est difficile pour vous de se concentrer suffisamment. C'est la même choses pour vous laissez-vous du temps. Il faut que votre corps s'adapte à l'énergie des étoiles. Harry à plusieurs facteurs qui l'avantage. De un, il est très puissant personne ne va le nier. Sauf toi, bien sur Harry, ne fait pas ton modeste. La puissance ne fait pas tout, je viens de vous le dire, mais ça aide. Ça non plus, je ne peux le nier. Mais revenons à nos moutons, de deux son pouvoir de concentration est très fort, de trois ses deux parents maitrisaient l'art de l'Etwal et dernièrement, je suis sur que Lily a continuer à pratiquer cette art pendant sa grossesse se qui veut dire que son corps est déjà adapter l'énergie des étoiles.»

«Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi, je ne réussit pas», dit Ron.

«C'est simple pourtant», dit Harry. «Dès que ta tête touche l'herbe, tu t'endors et tu ronfles. Si tu veux réussir, tu vas devoir rester réveillé.»

«Je n'y arrive pas», répondit Ron. «Pour moi, lorsque l'on se couche c'est pour dormir, pas pour absorber l'énergie des étoiles. De toute façon à quoi ça va nous servir d'emmagasiner l'énergie, pouvez-vous me le dire?»

«Je suis sûre que Tonks vous l'a déjà expliqué, le premier soir Ron», répondit patiemment Sirius. «L'énergie est la force que les étoiles nous donnent peuvent nous aider à plusieurs points: refaire nos force. Après l'une de vos nombreuses expéditions nocturnes, ça vous permettra d'être plus attentif le lendemain en cours. Elle peut aussi vous aider à jeter des sorts avec plus de force. Vous devez aussi savoir que même si c'est super facile d'utiliser les étoiles s'est un art pratiquement inconnue. Alors soyez discret!»

Ron admit finalement que l'Etwal pouvait être utile. L'heure de retourner à leurs occupations arriva finalement. Sirius aida Harry à retourner à son lit, avant de rejoindre Lunard et Maëva à la cave.

Le lendemain matin, pour une fois, Harry se réveillât avant que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller. Sirius arriva cependant quelques minutes plus tard.

«Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Harry?», demanda Sirius.

«Mieux», dit Harry. « Je suis encore loin de courir le marathon. Mais ça va!»

«Tant mieux», se rejoint Sirius. «Allons rejoindre les autres.»

Sirius l'aida à descendre et à s'installer à la table. Pendant qu'il servait le petit-déjeuner, il étouffant un bâillement.

«Tu vieillis, mon vieux Patmol», dit Remus qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Maëva.

«Lorsqu'on était encore à Poudlard, tu pouvait facilement passé trois ou quatre nuits sans dormir tout en allant à tes cours le jours sans que ça paresse. Regarde toi maintenant, trois petites nuits blanche et tu baille aux corneilles. En plus, tu as dormit pendant la journée.»

«Tu peux bien parlé, Lunard», ripostât Sirius. «Regarde la différence entre Maëva et toi.

Regarde là, malgré la fatigue, elle est aussi fraîche qu'une rose. Tandis que tu as l'air d'un vieux loup tous ridé.»

C'est vrais qu'il avait mauvaise mine, Maëva aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue, des griffures et des morsures sur les bras et le visage. Ils en avaient probablement ailleurs mais s'étaient les seul partie de leurs corps qui était visible. Mais Sirius avait raison, Remus était dans un plus mauvais état que sa fille.

«Je vais tant faire un vieux loup tous ridé, vieux cabot galeux», répliqua Remus.

«Ça va faire les vieux», les interrompit Tonks, elle savait que s'ils commençaient à reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes, ils pouvaient en avoir pour des heures. Si elle les laissaient faire. Elle avait donc prit les devant et décidé d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. «On a autre choses a faire que de vous écoutez, vous lancez la balle pour savoir qui à l'air le plus vieux. Alors, je vais trancher moi, vous êtes tous les deux vieux. Bon déjeunons, j'ai faim moi. De plus, je dois être au Ministère dans moins d'une heure. Dois-je te rappelais mon cher cousin que je travail moi contrairement à d'autre qui vive aux dépend de leur ami.»

«Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je travaillerais Tonks», répondit Sirius. «Mais je te le concèdes, tu as eu trois nuit épuisantes et des journées bien remplies. Mais tu n'en mourras pas, tu es une jeune femme forte, tu vas t'en remettre.»

«Sirius soit un peux plus reconnaissant envers ta cousine», intervint Remus. «Elle a passé les derniers quatre-vingt dernières heures sans dormir et ce n'est pas fini pour nous rendre services. Le moindre que l'on peux faire pour elle s'est de lui en être reconnaissant.»

«Tu as raison mon vieux Lunard», approuva Sirius. «Pour le moment déjeunons et tous le monde au lit. Sauve-toi bien sûr, Tonks.»

«Vas-y, tourne le couteau dans la plaie ne te gêne surtout pas, Sirius», dit Tonks.

«Désoler, c'était trop tentant», s'amusa Sirius. «Mais tu tombe bien en vacance demain. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant trois jours.»

Remus qui trouvait surement que Sirius s'était assez payer la tête de sa cousine. Changea le sujet de conversation.

«Harry, te sens-tu assez en forme pour allé rendre visite à Romy cette après- midi», proposa-t-il.

«Pour de vrai», s'enthousiasmât Harry. «Il avait hâte de voire à quoi elle ressemblait. Tu ne seras pas trop fatiguer.»

«Ne t'en fais pas pour moi», lui dit Remus. «Je vais dormir ce matin et je serais correcte.»

«O. K.», approuva Harry. «Merci!»

«Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Harry», dit Remus. «Ça me fait plaisir, en plus moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble.»

«L'un de vous deux auraient-ils la gentillesse de nous dire qui est cette Romy?», demanda Ron.

«C'est ma petite sœur», répondit Harry. «Je ne vous en est pas parlé avant car je l'ai appris que quelques heures avant votre arrivé. Dumbledore avait gardé le secret de sa naissance pour la protéger. »

«Où se trouve t-elle?» demanda Hermione.

Comme Harry allait répondre quelques chose l'en empêcha. Son intuition lui conseilla de ne rien dire de plus. Pratiquement au même moment, un drôle de petit tintement ( Bruit que produit une petite cloche, dans le cas présent une très petite cloche.) retenti dans son oreille. Sirius, Remus et lui levèrent leurs têtes au même moment. Harry n,avait aucune idée de se que pouvait être ce drôle de petit bruit. Il n'était pas agressant, n'y désagréable s'était juste surprenant. Remus et Sirius eux ne firent pas étonné par le son. Ils l'avaient entendue des milliers de fois auparavant. Ils furent cependant étonné que Harry puise l'attendre. Mais se qui les étonna encore plus s'est de l'attendre se matin-là. Non, s'était impossible comment cela se pouvait-il. Soudain, Remus entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un long moment et qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

*** Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 5, 6 et 7. Mais je peux y prendre quelques éléments, comme Tonks.

*** Je précise que je viens du Québec. Pour moi, le premier repas de la journée est le déjeuner, vient ensuite le dîner et pour finir le souper.


	11. Chapitre 11 La vermine

**Bonjours à tous. **

**Avant tous Joyeux temps des Fêtes à tous.**

**Je voudrais d'abords m'excuser pour avoir été si longue depuis le dernier chapitre. Mais je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Je doit être a 100% satisfaite de mes chapitre avant de vous les poster. Mais avec celui là. Je n'y arrivait tout simplement pas et lorsque j'y suis arrivé. Il a fallut que je perdes les feuille sur lequel, je l'avais écris. Il a donc fallut que je la réécrive. Avec tous mes doute et mes insatisfaction. Il n'est pas a 100%, mais il est satisfaisant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

_Soudain, Rémus entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un long moment et qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre._

Chapitre 11

La vermine

Rémus ne fut pas le seul à attendre ce petit bruit insolite Maëva aussi l'attendit. Mais contrairement à son père, elle ne pouvait pas l'identifier. Effectivement, Rémus savait se qui produisait ce bruit ou plutôt qui produisait ce petit couinement. Ce bruit-là, aussi Rémus l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois et même si plusieurs années s'était écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Si on ne tiens pas contre de l'accident, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ce couinement n'était pas n'importe quel couinement. Celui-là, Remus l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La présence de ce bruit apportait plusieurs questions dans la tête du loup-garou. Que faisait-il chez-lui? Où se cachait-il exactement? Depuis quand était-il là? Mais pour le moment, Rémus avait plus important à faire. Il devait trouver le propriétaire de se bruit, avant qu'il ne retourne d'où il venait. Rémus ne savait pas ce que la vermine avait entendue. Alors, il ne devait absolument pas le laisser retourner chez son maître. Rémus se résolut donc à laisser ses sens de loup de prendre le dessus, sur ses sens humain. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyait Rémus abaissé le mur entre le loup et lui. En fait, seul Sirius l'avait déjà vu comme ça. Mais c'était loin de le rassurer bien au contraire. Ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Il savait à quel points Rémus détestait lorsque le loup prenait le dessus sur lui.

Si Rémus acceptait de le laisser faire de son plein grès c'est que quelque chose de grave se passait. Rémus devait avoir entendu quelque chose qui était inaudible pour ses oreilles. Sirius espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Rémus, ne lui demandait pas d'aide. Ce que Rémus ne voulait surtout pas faire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire fuir et de perdre sa trace à nouveau. Il n'était pas question qu'il prenne un tel risque. Il se leva donc en silence. Il devait être le plus discret possible tout en étant plus rapide que cette vermine. Il devait la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle avait déjà fait trop de mal. Les sens sur-développés de Rémus le mena devant l'une de ses bibliothèques. Rémus s'approcha à pas de loup. (_Désolé pour le jeu de mot, beaucoup trop facile. Mais c'était plus fort que moi._) Lorsqu'il regarda sous le meuble, c'est sans surprises qu'il y découvrit un gros rat gris tremblant de peur. Dissimulé dans le coin le plus éloigner possible. Rémus le reconnu immédiatement, l'un de ses ancien ami. Ami que Rémus aurait préférer ne plus jamais revoir. Croutard se recroquevilla encore plus si s'était possible. Rémus l'attrapa assez facilement. Le rat avait tellement peur qu'il n'avait même pas bougé. Remus pris tout de même la précaution de rester hors de porter de la patte de métal de Peter. Car tous le monde sait que les loup-garous et l'argent ne font pas bon ménage. Rémus s'approcha ensuite de la table où les autres étaient toujours assis.

«Regardez la vermine que je viens de trouver», dit-il. «Ne serais ce pas notre ancien ami.»

«Tu te trompe, Lunard, ce n'ait qu'un sale petit traitre», déclara Sirius avec haine.

Avant qu'il ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement, le regard de Rémus l'en dissuada.

«Sirius ne fait rien que tu vas assurément regretté», le mit en garde Rémus.

«Regretté! Comment pourrais-je regretter de tuer cette pourriture?», demanda Sirius avec colère.

«Sirius, nous le tenons cet fois-ci», dit Rémus. «Nous ne le laisserons pas pas se sauver. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à James et à Lily. Sa capture te libère Sirius. Tu vas enfin pouvoir avoir un procès et tu va pouvoir être réhabilité. Je sais à quel point tu peux le détesté, je le déteste tous autant, Harry aussi le déteste.»

Harry qui comme les autres était resté silencieux depuis que ''La Vermine'' était apparue approuva aussitôt d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Rémus reprit sa tirade.

«Harry avait raison lorsqu'on était dans la cabane hurlante. James n'aurait pas voulu que l'on deviennent des meurtriers à causse de ce déchet humain.», dit Remus. «Harry et toi allez finalement pouvoir former une vrai famille. Il va finalement payer pour tous ce qu'il a fait. Mais, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est ici?»

«Il est venu espionner pour le solde de Voldemort», répondit Harry. «Depuis combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il est là?»

«Pas très longtemps», répondit Rémus. «Mes oreilles ont tintées, il y a seulement un petit moment.»

«Tintées?», questionna Ron.

«Oui, un enchantement qui a mal tourné», répondit Rémus. «James et moi étions tanné que Sirius nous face sursauter à tout moment. Nous avons donc cherché un moyen d'être avertis lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité. Mais le sort a eu des effets collatéraux pas prévu. Lorsque l'un de nous approche sans que l'on ne le voie, un petit tintement retentit dans nos oreilles.

«C'était ça!», s'étonna Harry.

«Tu l'as entendu», s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

«Harry, tu dois avoir hérité des pouvoirs des Maraudeurs», expliqua Rémus. «Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.»

«Mais pourquoi ce n'était jamais arrivé avant?», demanda Sirius.

«Je ne sais pas trop», répondit Rémus. «J'ai bien quelques théorie, mais rien de plus. Je ne peux pas avoir réponse à tout, Patmol, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Pour ce qui est de comment, il les as eu ça s'est assez facile. C'est son héritage, Maraudeurs. Si jamais, tu as des questions, Harry vient me voir et j'y répondrai. Maintenant revenons à notre problème de vermine.»

«Pensez-vous qu'il a comprit ce que nous disons sur Romy?», demanda Harry. «C'est pour elle qu'il est là. Voldemort l'a envoyé ici, pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à le lire en moi. Le lâche, non les lâches, autant l'un que l'autre. L'un ce croit le plus puissant sorcier du monde, mais il n'eusse même pas venir m'affronter en face. L'autre vient sous la forme d'un rat. Quel courageux ennemies ai-je là? Que fait-on de lui maintenant?»

«On devraient appeler, Dumbledore», proposa Hermione.

«Non, surtout pas», s'exclama Sirius. «Ne pourrait t'ont pas se passer de lui pour une fois?»

«Je suis d'accord avec toi», approuva Rémus. «Même, si je ne vois pas trop comment faire.»

«J'ai peut-être la solution», dit Tonks.

«Laquelle?», demanda Hermione curieuse de savoir comment, ils pourraient se passer du Directeur de Poudlard.

«Je pourrais appelé le chef des Aurors», répondit Tonks.

«Tu as raison Tonks, si nous voulons nous passer de Dumbledore c'est la seule solution», approuva Rémus.

«Vous parlez de ce vieux Scrimgeour*?», s'étonna Sirius. «Celui qui a lancé les Détraqueurs a ma poursuite avec Fudge.»

«Non, Fudge l'a renvoyé, après ta fuite de Poudlard», lui répondit Tonks. «Il a été remplacé par un jeune sorcier, Pablo Corso. Tu te souviens de lui, il a était à Gryffondor quelques années après nous. Un très bon Aurors. Depuis, qu'il a été nommé, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il a ré-ouverts plusieurs dossiers dont Croupton senior, Fudge et Scrimgeour se sont occupé après la disparition de Voldemort. Il serait sûrement intéresse à rouvrir ton enquête.»

«Quel enquête!», s'injuriât Sirius. «J'ai été arrêté et emprisonné sans enquête, ni procès. Comment allons nous procéder?»

«Nous devons agir intelligemment», répondit Rémus. «Peter va devoir être interrogé par les Aurors et je suis sûr que Fudge va se mêlez de cette interrogatoire. Espérons qu'il ne posera pas trop de question sur la façon donc Peter est devenu un animagus.»

«Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'empêché de se mêler à l'interrogatoire.?» demanda Harry.

«Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose malheureusement», répondit Rémus. Peter va surement être interrogé sous véritaserum. Si ce n'est pas lors de l'interrogatoire initial ce seras duras le procès. Alors à moins de modifier sa mémoire, je ne vois pas se que l'on peut faire. De plus , il faut un sorcier très puissant pour modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un. Surtout si les modifications doivent résister au véritaserum. En faite, s'est pratiquement impossible. De plus, si sa viens à être découvert nous risquons tous d'avoir de gros ennuis et le témoignages de Peter ne serais plus valide. Il va falloir espérer que les Aurors et Fudge trouve que comment Peter est devenu un animagus est sans importance.»

«De toute façon, je ne veux pas que ma liberté ne repose sur des mensonges», déclara Sirius. «Qu'il leur dise tout. Je viens de faire douze ans à Azkaban sans être jugé. Ils peuvent bien passer outre le fait que je suis un animagus non déclaré. De toute façon, il adviendra bien ce qu'il doit arriver. J'espère juste que la mémoire de James ne seras pas terni par cette histoire et que Harry et Hermione n'auront pas d'ennuis pour m'avoir aidé en m'enfuir l'an passé.»

«Dans ce cas, Tonks, irais-tu chercher ton patron? S'il-te-plait! », dit Rémus.

«Bien sûr, mais avant, je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre Dumbledore et vous?», dit Tonks.

«Une simple divergence d'opinion», répondit Rémus.

Tonks sentait bien qu'il y avait plus que ça. Mais, elle n'insista pas, elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne lui donneraient plus de précision. Elle transplana donc au ministère. Ceux qui étaient resté dans la cuisine restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Hermione prenne la parole.

«Avoir, la presse de notre côté pour une fois pourrait aider non?», demanda t-elle.

«Tu l'as encore», s'écria Ron.

«Ouais, j'ai oublié de la relâcher en arrivant chez moi», répondit Hermione.

«Penses-tu que l'on peux lui faire vraiment confiance?», demanda Harry.

«Non bien sur que non», répondit Hermione. «Il faudra juste contrôler les informations que nous lui donnerons. On ne lui parle pas de Sirius, n'y de Romy, elle en ferait la Une pendant des semaines. Mais on peut lui donner les informations sur Peter.»

«Je trouve ça très risqué», douta Harry.

«Sirius et moi aimerions comprendre se que vous mijotez», les interrompit Rémus.

«Rémus a raison, de quoi parlez-vous?», demanda Sirius.

«De Rita Skeeter, elle est journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier», expliqua Hermione.

«OK., nous savons maintenant de qui vous parlez», dit Remus. «Mais nous ne comprenons pas de quoi vous parlez. On voudrais bien la suite.»

«Bon, j'imagine que s'est a moi de la complétée», répondit Hermione. «Mais avant, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma malle.»

Hermione se leva donc et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un bocal contenant un cafard.

«Pendant toute la durée du tournoi des trois sorciers», commença Hermione. «Rita Skeeter a pondue des articles contenant des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir. J'ai cherché comment elle faisait à partir de l'article sur Hagrid. Harry m'avait mit sur la piste des méthodes d'espionnages moldu. Mais, je ne trouvait toujours pas comment elle faisait. Le matin de la troisième tâches, Harry a parlé de micro pas plus gros que des insectes. J'ai soudain comprit et quelques heures plus tard, ma théorie c'est vue confirmé. Lorsque j'ai trouvé un cafard sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Le cafard en question avait les marques des lunettes de Rita autour de ses antennes.»

Hermione passa le bocal à Sirius, qui l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de le passer à Rémus.

«Très belle prise Hermione», déclara Sirius.

«Sirius a raison Hermione, c'est un très bon coup», approuva Rémus. «Mais, je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis d'accords avec Harry, c'est très risqué. As-tu confiance en elle à cent pour cent? Car si jamais, elle nous joue dans le dos. Elle vas faire beaucoup de mal. La vie de Sirius, de Harry et de Romy seraient entre ses mains.»

«Vous avez raison c'est trop risqué», comprit Hermione. «Comment faisons-nous dans ce cas?»

«Ton idée de journaliste était très bonne», répondit Rémus. «Mais, il faut communiqué avec un journaliste en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance.»

«Sonny!», s'exclame Sirius. «As-tu une idée d'où il peut être? Sais-tu s'il est encore journaliste?»

«Il a vécu longtemps en Espagne?», répondit Remus. «Mais, il est revenue, il y a trois ans et oui, il est encore journaliste. Il vient d'ailleurs de créer un nouveau journal LE SORCIER DU MATIN. Je vais communiqué avec lui immédiatement. Tonks, Corso et son second Mario devraient arrivé bientôt, donc si j'étais toi, je me transformerais tout de suite. On n'est jamais trop prudents.»

Rémus sortit donc de la cuisine pour allé appelé le fameux Sonny. Tandis que Sirius se transformait en chien.

Nos cinq jeunes quittèrent la pièce, trop de personnes présente attirerait trop l'attention. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient manqué se qui allait se passé. Ils s'installèrent donc dans l'escalier. Ce n'était pas super confortable, surtout pour Harry. Mais il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous installé aussi confortable qu'il était possible et en silence. Heureusement, car quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks arriva accompagné de deux hommes habillé tous en noirs. Ils avaient dû transplaner un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Tous les deux étaient assez jeune, début trentaine. Le premier avait les cheveux coupé assez courts brun foncés, une légère barbe et les yeux bleus et il était grand, plutôt bien bâtit. Le deuxième homme était de type espagnol, il avait les cheveux et yeux brun et sa peaux doré. Il était un peu moins grand que l'autre et un peu moins bâtit.

Pratiquement au même moment, Remus apparut avec un homme aux cheveux brun légèrement frisé et aux yeux bleu.

«Tu tombe bien, Rémus, on vient d'arrivé», s'exclama Tonks lorsqu'elle le vit.

«Messieurs, Tonks, laissez moi vous présenter, Sonny Lloyd, fondateur et journaliste pour LE SORCIER D'AUJOURD'HUI», le présenta Rémus. «Sonny, laisse moi te présenter, Pablo Corso, que tous le monde appelle Corso et qui est le chef des Aurors et Mario Ateta, son coéquipier. Tu te rappelle sûrement de Nymphadora Tonks, qui préfère se faire appelé Tonks et qui est accessoirement la petite-cousine de Sirius.»

Tout le monde se saluèrent et ils prirent place autour de la table. Un grand chien noir vient se coucher aux pieds de Remus. L'attention de tous se porta sur Rémus.

«Écoutez, si Tonks et moi, nous vous avons fait venir. C'est pour que je puisse, vous contez une histoire digne des Maraudeurs. Elle est haute en couleur avec beaucoup de rebondissement et elle va vous paraître invraisemblable. Mais, vous devez l'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompe. Si vous avez encore des questions, j'y répondrait à la fin», commença Rémus. «C'est l'histoire d'une merveilleuse amitié, qui a été détruite par la magie noir. L'histoire commence dans un train. Où pour être plus précis, L'histoire commence, le 31 août 1971 à bords du Poudlard Express. Quatre jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment. Ils se nommaient James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. James, Sirius et Peter sont immédiatement devenus amis. De mon côté, je m'étais crée une carapace et j'avais installé une barrière entre eux et moi. Je ne voulais pas devenir amis avec personnes. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent mon secret. Nous avons tous les quatre été envoyés dans la même maison. La maison des courageux: Gryffondor. Mais même après la répartition, je restais à l'écart des trois autres. J'étais persuadé que je représentais un danger pour eux. De plus, j'étais sûr que si jamais, ils venaient à apprendre ma véritable nature, ils ne voudraient plus jamais m'approcher. J'aimais mieux ne pas m'attacher à eux et garder mes distances. Plutôt que d'êtres rejeter plus tard. Mais, s'était mal connaître James et Sirius. Ils ne l'attendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils m'ont intégré à la bande contre mon grès. Mais ce fut merveilleux, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais des amis. Mais, bien sur, ils ont fini par découvrir toute la vérité. Le fait que j'étais un loup-garou. Nous étions en deuxième années à l'époque. Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, ils ne m'ont pas rejeté. Encore là, c'était mal connaître James et Sirius de penser çà et comme Peter les suivait, il m'a accepté lui aussi. Au lieu de me fuir, ils ont cherché un moyen de m'aider. Au cours de leurs recherches, ils ont découvert que les loup-garous ne sont pas dangereux pour les autres animaux. Ils ont donc voulu apprendre à devenir des animaux. Ils ont d'abords pensé à la métamorphose. Mais cette méthodes représentait trop de risque et trop d'inconvénient. Elle fut donc vite oublier. La solution leur et apparut lors d'un cour de métamorphoses, lorsque le Professeur McGonagall nous a parlé des animagus. Je m'y suis opposer, mais lorsque James et Sirius avaient une idée en tête pas moyen de les en faire changer. Une fois la solution trouvée, ils se sont mit tous les trois à la tache. Ils ont bûché pendant trois ans pour y arriver. Il aurait sans doute été moins dure pour eux de devenir des animagus déclarés, mais ils ont choisit de devenir des animagus non-déclarés. Ils ne voulaient pas se déclarer. De un, le ministre de la magie n'aurait jamais accepté que trois étudiants de deuxième années ne deviennent des animagus. De deux, ils ne voulaient pas me trahir. Troisièmement, leur amour pour détourner le règles était plus fort que leur bon sens. Mais, même un fois adulte, ils n'ont pas voulu se déclarer, encore une fois l'idée de me trahir les mettais mal à l'aise. De plus, ils savaient que le ministre ne serait pas tendre avec eux, pour en faire un exemple et il en aurait été fini des carrières d'Aurors de James et de Sirius. Ils ont donc décidé d'un commun d'accords de gardé le secret. Ils ont finalement réussit au début de cinquième année. Ils ont enfin pu se joindre à moi les soirs de pleine-lune. Dès lors, un chien noir, un cerf, un rat et un loup se sont mit à parcourir le parc de Poudlard et la forêt interdit. Comment les gars ont-ils pu devenir animagus sans que Dumbledore ne s'en n'aperçoive reste un grand mystère pour moi. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a jamais eu de tragédie. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu mal se passé pendant nos expéditions, ses soirs-là. James a fini par conquérir la femme de sa vie, Lily Evans. Nous avons tous fini nos études à Poudlard et entreprit nos études Post-Poudlard. Malgré le fait que nos vies respectives essayaient de nous séparer, nous sommes resté tous les cinq très lier. On avaient chacun nos vies, mais nous continuons a nous réunir aussi souvent que possible et nous nous sommes réuni à chaque pleines-lunes. La vie a continuée, un mois après notre sortit de Poudlard, James et Lily se mariaient. L'été suivant notre petites meutes s'agrandissait de trois membres: Elyane se joignit à nous et Jason et Harry sont venues au monde. Six mois après la naissance de Harry, Lily est retombé enceinte et comme la première fois James et elle étaient aux anges. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau, les menaces de Voldemort à leurs endroits. En faite, les menaces de Voldemort contre les membres de la famille Potter. Mais malgré tous, ils ont gardé leur joie de vivre. Même dans notre petites bandes, s'était plus la grande entente. Car tout portait à croire que l'un de nous, était un traite. Nous ne voulions pas y croire, malgré toutes les preuves. Il y avait un autre problème, nous ne savions pas lequel. Lorsque les menaces sont devenues plus sérieuses. Dumbledore leur a conseillé de prendre un gardien des secrets. Surtout que nous ne pouvions plus le niés maintenant, s'était confirmé, un proche les trahissait. Dumbledore leur a proposé de devenir leur gardien. Mais James a refusé, nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi. Le seul qui aurait pu répondre à cette question, aurait été James. Mais, il n'est plus là. Lorsque, nous lui avons posé la question. Il a évité le sujet et n'a jamais répondu. La question en elle même avait l'air de le mettre mal a lèse. Donc, même plusieurs années plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas se qu'il la poussé à refuser. Évidemment, la logique voulait qu'il prennes Sirius. Bien oui, quoi de plus normal, ils étaient comme des frères, James et lui. Alors lorsque les Potter son morts, ils est devenus plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient été trahis. Comme, nous pensions que Sirius était leur gardien, les soupçons se sont portait sur lui. J'ai cru Sirius coupable pendant douze ans. J'en ai été persuadé jusqu'à la fin de l'année passé. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Cette année là, j'enseignais la défense contre le force du mal. C'est là que j'ai revu, Harry pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. C'est aussi l'année où Sirius s'est enfuit d'Azkaban. Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry a retrouvé la carte de Poudlard que les gars et moi avons créer, lorsque que nous étions étudiants à Poudlard. J'ai découvert par hasard que Harry l'avait en sa possession. Lorsque, je lui est demandé à l'emprunté. Il m'a mit en garde selon lui elle ne fonctionnait pas bien. Car le nom de Pettigrow y était apparut. Je savais que la carte ne se trompait pas. C'est là où les doutes et les questions ont commencés. Je me suis alors mis à surveiller la carte. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je surveillais vraiment, Sirius ou Pettigrow. Au début, je l'avais emprunté pour pouvoir surveillé l'évadé Black. Mais par la suite, je me suis plutôt mit à surveiller l'apparition du traite de Pettigrow. À partir de ce moment-là, je me suis mit à douter de tout ce qui s'était passé à l'époque et tout les détails sur Peter me sont revenus à la mémoire. Rien de vraiment important, n'y rien de bien grave, juste de petits détails: ses horaires étranges, le fait qu'on n'avait plus vu ses avant bras depuis un long moment avant sa mort. Je me suis aussi souvenu de son besoin d'être entouré et protégé par des personnes plus fortes que lui. À l'époque de Poudlard, s'était James, Sirius et moi qui étions là et qui le protégeaient. La question qui m'est venue à l'esprit ensuite ma choquée. Je me suis donc demandé si ce serait si inconcevable que ça que Pettigrow se réfugie du côté de Voldemort pour être protégé. Si la question était choquante, la réponse le fut bien plus. Mon cerveau et mon cœur se menaient une lutte acharné. J'étais dans un état second. Je me demande encore comment, j'ai pu donné mes cours. J'avais observé la carte depuis des semaines. Mais je n'avais encore vu n'y Sirius, n'y Pettigrow. Jusqu'au soir de l'exécution de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid. Je savais que Harry et ses amis iraient voir ce dernier avant ce tragique événement. Je m'étais donc assis à mon bureau et je surveillais la carte des Maraudeurs avec encore plus d'attention que d'habitude si s'était possible. Se fut donc sans surprise que je les vis sortir du château et se dirigé chez Hagrid. Ils y sont resté un moment avant de ressortir pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'une personne de plus les accompagnait et pas n'importe qui, Peter Pettigrow lui même. Sur le coup, je suis resté sur le choc. Bien sûr, je commençais à avoir des soupçons sur sa culpabilité. Mais, il était mort selon toute vraisemblance. Mais les choses se sont précipiter avant même que je sorte de mon état de choc pour rejoindre les enfants, une autre personne s'est joints à eux; Sirius Black! Il a entrainé Ron l'un des amis de Harry et Pettigrow, dans un tunnel qui relis le parc de Poudlard, à la cabane hurlante. Tunnel que James , Sirius, Pettigrow et moi connaissions par cœur, car nous l'utilisions à chacune de mes transformations mensuels. La cabane étant ma cachette pour ces soirs-là. La présence de Sirius me donna un électrochoc, qui me sortit de ma torpeur passagère. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me suis donc mis à leur trousse. Lorsque, je les ai finalement rejoint, ils étaient rendu dans la cabane et Harry et Hermione m'avaient devancé. Harry menaçait Sirius de sa baguette. Grâce a la télépathie que James, Sirius et moi partageons depuis nos dix-sept ans environs, j'ai pu attirer son attention et lui m'a tout expliquer en quelques secondes. Qu'il n'était pas le traite. Qu'il n'était pas non plus le gardien des secrets de James et Lily. Qu'il avait convaincu James de bluffer Voldemort et donc de prendre Peter à sa place. Comment, le soir de la mort de James et Lily, il avait eu un mauvais pré-sentiment. Comment, il s'était précipiter à l'endroit où se cachait Peter. Comment la cache était désespérément vide et le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. Comme son mauvais pressentiment a augmenté. Comment, il s'était précipité chez James et Lily. Comment, il ne pu que constaté à son arrivé qu'il était trop tard. Comment, Hagrid était déjà là, sous les ordres de Dumbledore pour récupérer Harry. Pour qu'il puisse le confier à la sœur de Lily. Comment, Sirius aurait voulu prendre Harry et l'emmener loin de se lieu remplit de douleur. Il en avait le droit puisqu'il était son parrain. Mais à ce moment-là Dumbledore le croyait coupable, il avait donc ordonner à Hagrid de lui ramener Harry. Comment, une fois Harry partit avec Hagrid sa culpabilité a pris le dessus et comme il était le seul a savoir la vérité sur Peter, il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Comment, il là retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, dans une rue remplie de moldus. Comment Peter a été plus rapide que lui. Comment Peter s'était mit a crié que Sirius avait trahis James et Lily et comment il avait ensuite tué les moldu qui se trouvait a proximité. Comment, Peter s'était ensuite coupé un doigt avant de se transformé en rat sa forme animagus et de s'enfuir dans les égouts. Comment, quelques minutes plus tard la brigade magiques était sur les lieux. Vous connaissait la suite, Sirius s'est retrouvé pendant douze ans à Azkaban. Sans qu'il y ai eu procès, n'y enquête. Les détracteurs ont eu moins d'effet sur lui que sur les autre prisonniers, grâce a sa forme animagus. Mais, aussi car il se savait innocents et qu'il ressentait aussi beaucoup de culpabilité. Sirius se sentait coupable d'avoir penser c'était moi le traitre. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait confiance à Peter. Il se sentait coupable envers James et Lily pour les avoir abandonné et de ne pas avoir tenu parole lorsqu'il avait promit de protéger Harry. Mais surtout, il se sentait coupable pour Harry à causse de lui, il allait vivre sans parent et dans une famille qui allait le détester. Comme ce n'était pas des pensées positives les Détracteurs n'ont pas pu les détruire. Ces remords lui ont permit de conserver ses pouvoirs et une assez bonne santé mental. Lorsque les Détracteurs commençaient à avoir trop d'emprise sur lui, il se transformait en chien. Pendant les douze années que Sirius a passé à Azkaban, Peter lui menait une vie de rat. Il avait été adopté par la famille Weasley. Il a d'abords été l'animal de compagnie de leurs troisième fils, pour ensuite devenir le rat de leurs plus jeune fils, Ron. Ce dernier est entrée à Poudlard en même temps que Harry. Ils sont devenu inséparable. Pendant l'été 1994, Fudge est allé faire sont exception annuel. Sirius lui a demandé la gazette du sorcier que se dernier était en trait de lire. Les Weasley faisaient la Une, Arthur venait de gagner le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion. Sur la photo, Ron avait son rat Croutard sur l'épaule. Sirius a tous de suite reconnu Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat. En lisant l'article, Sirius a découvert que Ron serait à Poudlard. Il savait aussi que Harry y serait. Peter et alors devenus une obsession pour lui. Il devait protéger Harry et il était le seule a savoir la vérité. Un soir, il a enfin eu sa chance. Il s'est transformé en chien et il a profité du moment ou les détracteurs lui ont emmener son repas pour se faufilé à l'extérieur de sa cellule. Il s'est ensuite enfuit de la prison. Sa forme animagus lui a était bien utile, il a pu se rendre à Poudlard tous en passant inaperçu. Pendant toute l'année scolaire, il a essayé de piéger Peter sans y arrivé. La chance lui a enfin souri en se fameux soir de juin. Ensemble lui et moi avons raconter toute l'histoire. Harry, qui au début voulait venger ses parents en tuant Sirius a fini par accepter la vérité. En faite, il l'a accepté plutôt rapidement contenue des circonstances. Bien sûr le fait que Croutard a reprit sa forme humaine devant lui a aidé. Lorsque nous sommes finalement revenus dans le parc de Poudlard. La réalité m'a rattrapé, j'avais oublier un détail. C'était la pleine-lune, je me suis donc transformé en loup. Après, les choses se sont précipitées. Sirius s'est précipité sur moi pour que je ne puisse pas faire de mal aux jeunes. Peter a donc pu profité de la cohue pour reprendre sa forme de rat et s'enfuir. J'ai aussi réussit à m'enfuir. Mais les choses ont continuées de se précipiter, Harry et Sirius ont été attaqué par les Détracteurs. Heureusement, Harry avait appris le sortilège du Patronus. C'est Rogue qui les a retrouvé inconscients. Les trois jeunes ont été emmené à l'infirmerie, tandis que Sirius lui a été isolé dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick. Dumbledore est allé lui parlé, c'est là que ce dernier lui a raconté son histoire de fou. Il ne faut pas se le caché. Heureusement Dumbledore là cru. Cette année là, Hermione avait un retourneur de temps que le ministère de la magie lui avait prêté pour qu'elle puisse suivre tout les cours qu'elle voulait suivre. Dumbledore a donc envoyer Hermione et Harry pour sauvé plus d'un innocent. Ils ne l'ont pas déçu. Ils ont d'abord sauvé Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, avant de réussir à faire évader Sirius. Si on auraient pu faire autrement on l'auraient fait. Mais, les témoignages de trois adolescents et d'un loup-garou ne font pas vraiment le poids pour le ministre. Surtout, qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve. Mais les choses ont changé. Nous avons maintenant une preuve pratiquement inattaquable. Je vous présente, Croutard, le rat aussi connue sous le nom de Peter Pettigrow.»

Sur ses mots, Remus avait sortit Croutard de sous la table. Ou Sirius l'avait eu a l'œil. Il le déposa sur le sol avant de sortir sa baguette. Une éclair bleu en sortit. Il y eu ensuite un flash aveuglant puis le rat se transforma en homme, d'abords la tête, puis les bras et pour finir les jambes. Un instants plus tard, un homme se tenait à la place du rat. Il ne bougea cependant pas, il était toujours sous le sort de stupéfix.

«Quand pensez-vous, Monsieur?», demanda Remus. «Il m'a l'air assez en forme pour une personne morte depuis presque quatorze ans?»

Ils étaient tous d'accords, Peter avait l'air de tout sauves d'un mort.

«Que faisons-nous à présent?», demanda Rémus.

«Nous allons procéder par étapes», répondit Corso. «Il faut emmener Pettigrow au ministère et procéder à une première interrogatoire. Parallèlement, il faut ouvrir une demande de procès, obtenir une autorisation pour utiliser le véritaserum. Il nous faut aussi faire une demande expresse pour une cellule anti-animagus. Pour qu'il n'y ais aucune chance de fuir, en utilisant sa forme animagus. Il faut aussi retrouver Sirius et lui ouvrit un procès a lui aussi. Tous ça sans que Fudge ne s'en mêle. Ça va être du sport.»

«Qu'attendons- nous dans ce cas, au boulot», dit Mario. Je pars au ministère, je vais lancé les procédures et je reviens.»

«Mario, attends, je sais où est Sirius», déclarât Remus. «Patmol montre leur donc de quoi tu es capable.»

Le chien noir sortit de sous la table et se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se trouvait devant eux.

«Salut Sirius, ça faisait longtemps», le salua Corso.

«Heureux de te revoir Sirius», ajouta Mario.

«Bon retour parmi nous», accueillit Sonny.

«Salut les gars», les salua Sirius.

«Bon, il faut agir intelligemment», déclarât Corso. «Sirius, tu dois impérativement rester caché. Pour le moment en tous cas. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. En faite, je te demande de rester ici jusqu'au bon moment.»

«Parfait», approuva Sirius. «Ça fait quatorze ans que j'attends, je peux donc attendre encore un peu.»

«Mario, va s'y maintenant», lui dit Corso

Mario transplana donc au ministère.

«Sonny, nous allons avoir besoins d'un article», dit Corso. «Le plus vite possible. Je te fait confiance, mais je vais te demander d'y inclure certaines informations. Je veux qu'on sache qu'un homme ressemblant fort à Peter Pettigrow a été arrêté au cour de la journée et qu'il va être interrogé. Qu'un procès seras ouvert dès que possible Que nous demandons à tous ceux qui aurait des informations sur Sirius ou sur Pettigrow de communiquer avec les Aurors. Que nous demandons aussi à Sirius de se présenter. Que si ce mystérieux sorcier est bien qui il semble être. Qu'une enquête sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, seras enfin ouvert.»

«Parfait, ça seras dans l'édition de se soir», dit Sonny. «Autre choses?»

«Oui, peux-tu glissé un mots sur la renaissance de Voldemort?», demanda Corso.

«Sans impliquer Harry, s'il-te-plait, Sonny», le supplia Sirius.

«Aucun problème», répondit Sonny. «Il n'y a rien d'autre?»

«Non, pas pour le moment», dit Corso. Mais j'aimerais que tu reste a notre disposition, au cas où on aurait a nouveau besoins de toi», dit Corso.

«Bien sûr, s'il y a quoi que se soit hibouez moi et je reviens immédiatement», dit Sonny avant de transplaner.

«Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte dans quelle galère nous nous embarquons», déclara Corso. «Nous allons avoir du bouleau. Je sais une chose, il n'y aura pas de miracle. Peut importe se que Mario et moi allons faire, Fudge va mettre son nez dans tous ça. Il va tous faire pour essayer de nous empêcher de dévoiler la vérité et lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas taire l'histoire. Il va essayer par tous les moyens possible de camoufler toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre.»

«Nous savons Corso», répondit Rémus. «Nous le connaissons, il va juste falloir être plus malins que lui. Nous connaissons ses points faibles, il faudra juste essayer de ne pas lui donner trop de munitions et de profiter de toutes celles qu'il va nous donner.»

«Effectivement, Rémus», approuva le chef des Aurors. «De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.»

À ce moment-là, Mario réapparut.

«Tout est prêt, Corso», dit-il. «Nous pouvons l'emmener dès que tu es près.»

«Nous avons encore quelques points à régler avant d'y aller», répondit Corso. «Mais avant, Fudge le sait-il?»

«Pour le moment, non», répondit Mario. «Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.»

«As-tu lancé la demande de véritaserum?», demanda Corso.

«Oui et j'ai aussi lancé la procédure pour un double procès», répondit Mario. Le Mangemagot va me donner une réponse dès que possible.»

«À qui as-tu demandé?», s'informa Corso.

«À ton père», répondit Mario. «C'est lui qui était à leur bureau au moment où je suis passé. J'ai jugé que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai quand même étais prudent. Je lui en ai dit le moins possible. On ne sais jamais, quelqu'un pourrais mettre son nez dans la demande et aller tous rencontrer à Fudge.»

«Mon père était un bon choix, pour lancé la procédure», approuva Corso. «Il n'est pas à la botte de Fudge. Mais tu as bien fait de ne pas en dire trop. Quelqu'un sait qu'on est ici?»

«Non», répondit Mario.

«Parfait», déclara Corso. «Sirius, essaye de rester tranquille encore quelques heures. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici avant que je rentres en communication. Je te conseil aussi de prendre un bon avocat.»

«Bien sûr», approuva Sirius. «Mais qui?»

«Je te laisse ça entre les mains Remus», répondit Corso. «Mario, Tonks allons- y.»

«Ils partirent tous les trois avec un Pettigrow toujours pétrifié. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous transplané, Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

«J'espère que tu connais des avocats», déclara-t-il.

«J'ai effectivement, une idée au sujet de l'avocat», répondit Remus.

«Qui?», demanda Sirius.

«Tamara», répondit Remus.

«Tamara?», s'interrogea Sirius. «J'avais oublié qu'elle était avocate. Mais se n'est pas risqué de lui dévoiler où je me trouve?»

«Non!», répondit Remus. «De toute façon, elle doit déjà savoir. Elle est marier à Sonny depuis une douzaines d'années. Veux-tu que je communique avec elle?»

«Oui, s'il-te-plait?», demanda Sirius.

Remus s'absenta donc de la cuisine pendant quelques minutes. Pendant son absences les autres y sont revenus. Mais personnes ne parla, tous étaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Remus, lui reviens une quinzaines de minutes plus tard l'air assez satisfait.

«Elle est d'accords», dit-il. «Elle te conseil de resté le plus calme possible. Elle va attendre un peu le temps que la nouvelle se propage et elle va se rendre au département des Aurors.»

«Que faisons-nous maintenant?», demanda Harry.

«Nous attendons», répondit Remus.

Le silence reviens dans la sale à manger. Personne ne voulait se réjouir trop vite. Temps de choses pouvait encore mal tournez.

Le jeu de l'attente venait de commencer.

*J'ai changé un peu le personnage de Scrimgeour. Mais comme, il n'apparait que dans le cinquième livres. Je peux bien faire se que je veux avec lui.

**Corso et Mario sont des personnages que j'ai emprunté à la série Espagnole Cuenta Astràs!écris par Manuel Valdivia. La version français s'appelle Compte à rebours!

***Ce chapitre est dédier à un jeune homme partit bien trop tôt. Pour toi, Jessy. Repose en paix. Tu seras a jamais dans nos cœur.


	12. Chapitre 12 Pendant se temps

Chapitre 12

Pendant se temps

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir connu un dur début d'été. Un autre étudient de Poudlard en avait vécue un aussi.

Dans l'une des chambre d'une demeure de Londres, vivait un jeune homme. Lui aussi était revenue de Poudlard pour l'été. Mais depuis qu'il était revenue, c'était l'enfer. Il se rendait compte que tous se en quoi il croyait, n'était que des foutaises.

Pour en rajouter à son désarrois, depuis son retour de Poudlard, son père lui parlait sans s'est-ce de son maître. De ce qu'il allait devenir son futur maître. Son père voulait qu'il deviennes Mangemort. Bizarrement autant il en avait rêvé de suivre les traces de son père auprès de leur seigneur. Autant, maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le devenir. La dernière chose donc il avait envie c'était de donner sa vie pour la ''face de serpent''. Il aurait du savoir qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, son père avait agit de façon bizarre ces derniers mois. Peut-être que s'il avait agit Diggory serait encore en vie et Voldemort ne serait pas de retour. La guerre ne serait pas sur le point de se déclarer. Il ne voulait pas être lier à cette homme. Mais sa famille ne lui en laissait pas le choix. Toute sa famille ou presque croyait en la pureté du sang. Lui aussi y avait cru jusqu'à tous récemment, mais s'était compréhensible. Lorsque vous vous faites répéter la même chose jour après jours depuis votre plus jeune âge, vous finissez par y croire. Surtout si s'est vos parents qui vous le répète sans c'est-ce. Il est tous à fait normal qu'un jeune enfant d'adhère aux croyance de ses parents. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait cru aux idéaux de ses parents. Mais avec la renaissance de Voldemort, son père devenait plus insistant. Car Voldemort, avait besoins de nouvelles recrues. Car Plusieurs de c'est partisans avait soit été tuer, soit fait prisonniers où encore l'avait trahis. Il avait donc rapidement besoins de sang neuf. Son père lui avait m'y la pression depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Pour ses parents ça coulait de source, j'allais suivre les traces des deux familles. Ils avaient tous cru en la pureté du sang depuis leurs début. Lorsque Voldemort étaient apparue la première fois. Ils l'avaient tous associer à lui. Jusqu'à tout récemment, il avait pensé suivre leurs traces. Mais les choses avait changé dernièrement. Il s'était mit à réfléchir par lui même et il s'était mit a douté. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce que en quoi il sa vie, il avait idolâtré son père. Maintenant qu'il remettait l'intégrité de ce dernier en doute, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus en quoi croire. Tous se en quoi il croyais s'était effondrer. Il ne savait plus en qui ou en quoi il devait avoir confiance. Il avait déjà commencé avoir certain doute, mais ça avait empire lorsqu'il avait attendu une conversation entre ses parents qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir entendue.

Ils avaient parlé de la renaissance de Voldemort, du meurtrier Sirius Black qui finalement n'en ai pas un, de sa futur rentrer dans les mangemorts, du cadeau empoissonner que Merlin leur avait envoyé et comment ils allaient le faire disparaître. C'est ce dernier sujets qui le choquait temps. Entendre ses parents parler avec une telle désinvolture d'un tel acte lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas commet ses parents pouvaient commettre un tel acte. Comment pouvaient-ils être si cruel.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours fais ce que ses parents voulaient qu'il fasse. Mais en attendant le plan sordide que ses parents était en trait de planifier. Il ne pu le toléré, il allait devoir agir et vite. Il avait beaucoup a faire en très peu de temps. D'abords trouver un endroit où ses parents ne viendraient jamais le chercher. Ça s'était assez facile ses parents ne s'aventureraient jamais dans le monde moldus. Où les choses se compliquaient un peu, s'était de ses trouvé un endroit sûr où ils pourraient se caché. Lui même ne connaissait rien au monde moldus. Il allait devoir être très prudent pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais peux importe les difficultés, il allait les affronter. Car, il devait la protéger à tout prix et en plus il ne voulait plus être à la botte de cette face de serpent. Il y avait peut-être une personne qui pourrait l'aider. Ce n'était pas tous à fait un sorcier, mais il n'était pas tous a fait un moldus non plus. De toute façon sa ne serait que temporaire. Le temps qu'il trouve comment communiquer avec l'un ou l'autre des seuls membres de la famille qui était passer de l'autre côté. Mais, je n'avais aucune idée de comment les contactés. De plus, je me voyais mal lors demandé quelques choses puisque je ne les avais jamais vu. Il y avait cependant un gros problème, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouvé. Il savait que ni Crocus, n'y Hulora ne pouvaient le trouver. Mais il allait prendre un problème à la fois. De un comment partir d'ici sans que ses parents ne se rendent compte de quelques choses. Soudain, il eu une idée. Les cours de Rogue allait lui être utile. Au cours de l'année, il leurs avait fait faire une potion de sommeil volatil. Il en avait garder une fiole, il pensait l'utiliser contre les Gryffondor. Il avait changé d'idée, il allait l'utilisé contre ses parents. Une fois qu'il eu récupérer le petit flacon , il se rendit au salon ou il savait que ses parents se trouvaient. Une fois qu'il eu lancé le somnifère, il retourna à sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Il faudrait quelques minutes avant que le somnifère ne face complètement effet. Les question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais, ça allait devoir attendre, il n'avait pas le temps de leurs trouver des réponses pour le moment. Il devait être efficace, la potion allait travaillé pendant quelques heures, mais au moments ou elle cesserais d'agir ils devraient déjà être loin d'ici, très loin d'ici. Sinon, son père les rattraperaient. Il avait beaucoup à faire, il allait avoir besoins d'aide. Il appela donc Mélopée, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance.

«Mélopée, peux-tu venir ici?», demanda-t-il.

L'elfe apparut devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

«Qu'est-ce que Mélopée peut faire pour vous maître?», demanda-t-elle.

«Je dois partir d'ici au plus vite, Mélopée et pour y arrivé. Je vais avoir besoins de ton aide», répondit ce dernier. «Je dois la protégé à tous prix.»

«Vous êtes un grand sorcier maître, vous avez beaucoup de courage maître, pour tenir ainsi tête à vos parents. Qu'est-ce-que Mélopée doit faire pour aider le maître?» demanda-t-elle.

«Si j'étais aussi courageux que tu le dis Mélopée, j'aurais tenue tête à mes parents bien avant ça. Mais, mieux veux tard que jamais. J'ai finalement comprit, qui ils sont vraiment. Je ne serais plus jamais à leurs botte.» s'exclama le garçon. «Je dois fuir avec elle pour sa sécurité, mes parents ne doivent rien savoir. Peux-tu m'aider en nous préparent assez de nourriture pour quelques jours.»

«Bien sûr, Maître, tous de suite Maître.», dit-elle en s'inclinant.

«Mélopée, quand vas-tu finir par m'appeler par mon nom?» , demanda le jeune homme. «Tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu m'appelles, maître.»

«Votre père ne le permettra jamais, Maître, vous le savez bien.», dit l'elfe d'une petite voix.

Elle disparu sur ses mots, laissant le jeune homme seule avec ses sombres pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit en mode action. Il devait empaqueter tous ce qui lui serait utiles et tous se qu'il voulait emmener avec lui. Car, il savait qu'une fois qu'il sortirait d'ici, il n'y reviendrait plus jamais.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, pour se rendre dans la sienne. Il devait être le plus discret possible. Car si ses parents le repérait alors qu'il se préparait à fuir, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. La sienne n'avait pas grande valeur. Mais, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aie à payer pour son imprudence. Il devait donc être le plus prudent possible. Aucune décision ne devait être prises à la légère. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assura d'abords qu'elle dormait. Il se mit ensuite a emballé toute ses affaires. Il se rendit compte que ses parents ne lui avait acheté que le stricte minimum et même moins. Il allait devoir se procuré certaines choses, mais la question était avec quel argent. Il n'avait jamais eu droit d'avoir de l'argent à lui. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents lui achetaient tous ce qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant sa allait causer problème, car il se retrouvait sans une noise. Mais même s'il avait eu de l'argent sur lui ça aurait été de l'argent sorcière. Elles ne lui auraient donc été d'aucune utilité chez les moldus. Une fois qu'il eu tout emballé, il la récupéra et retourna dans sa chambre. Mélopée l'y attendait avec les provisions.

«Mélopée a fait ce que le Maître a demandé», dit-elle. « Mélopée, peut-elle faire autre choses pour le Maître?»

«Arrêter, de m'appeler, Maître serait un bon début», dit le jeune homme. «Mais, sinon réduire tous sa serait un bien. Peux- tu faire en sorte qu'ils reprennent leurs formes originales lors que j'en aurais besoins. S'il-te-plait!»

«Bien sûr, Maître», répondit l'elfe.

Une fois que se fut fait, il était temps de partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

«Nous devons partir maintenant, Mélopée», dit le jeune homme. «Mes parents vont finir par s'aperçoivent que je me suis enfui. Ne reste pas ici sinon, il vont te faire payer mon départ. Vas à Poudlard, j'espère pouvoir t'y rejoindre rapidement. »

L'elfe de maison donna sa parole avant de s'incliner et de se volatilisé. Le jeune homme et son précieux chargement sortir du manoir par une sortit de secours. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible des limite de la propriété de ses parents. Il descendit le capuchon de sa cape le plus possible sur sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Il devait se rendre au chemin de traverse plus précisément au chaudron Baveur. Ça allait être une longe marche, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait aller du côté moldu le plus rapidement possible. Sa famille n'aurait pas pu être comme les autre famille. Mais non, il fallait absolument qu'il soit dans un quartier réservé aux sorciers. Le seul moyen pour lui d'accéder aux monde moldu était de passé par l'un des portail crée à cette intention. La plus proche de lui se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse. Il se mit donc en chemin, il voulait passé du côté moldu avant le lever du jours. Il prit un raccourci a travers une petite forêt qui entourait son quartier. Après avoir marché toute la nuits, il arriva finalement aux Chaudron Baveur. Malgré l'heure encore matinal, il y avait déjà foule dans l'établissement. Tant mieux, il pu se faufiler à l'extérieur sans que Tom ne le vois, il fut bientôt rendue du côté moldu. C'est maintenant que les choses allait se compliquer. Il avait beau ne pas mépriser les moldus comme ses parents. Il ne connaissait rien au monde moldu. De plus, il devait trouvé un endroit parfaitement sécuritaire pour elle. Bien sûr, il aurait était plus simple pour lui de se cacher seul. Mais s'il avait fuit s'était d'abords pour elle pour la garder en sécurité. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ses parents pouvaient penser à lui faire du mal. Lorsqu'il serait en sécurité, il allait avoir une petite recherche à faire. Il se sentait complètement perdu dans le monde moldu. La seule choses qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne devait pas resté à Londres. Il devait se rendre le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Tous en étant le plus discret possible, il ne fallait pas qu'il attire l'attention, juste au cas. Le monde moldu lui était inconnu. Bien sûr, il connaissait plusieurs endroit en Grande-Bretagne. Mais tous dans les quartier Sorcier. Il savait qu'ils étaient la seule solution, avec eux son père n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de les retrouver. Mais il y avait un problème de taille. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouvé. Il ne les avait pas revu depuis des années. Depuis que son père avait découvert son amitié avec Klervy, lorsqu'il avait onze ans. C'était l'été où il avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard. Depuis, son père ne l'avait jamais ramené au manoir qu'il possédait dans les Cornouaille. Dans le village de Trewarment * plus précisément. À cette époque là, à se temps-ci de l'année, ils campaient toujours non loin du manoir de sa famille. Il décida donc de commencé ses recherche par là-bas. Sa priorité numéro un, une fois qu'il les auras trouvé, seras de communiqué avec lui, il ne savait pas non plus où il se trouvait. Mais, il se devait d'au moins essayer. Ce serait son dernier contacte avec le monde magique Pour un très long moment, il en avait peur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le contacter directement. Mais qui pouvait être en contact avec lui. Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt? Il commença par s'éloigner de l'agitation de la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le bus, il n'avait pas d'argent, que se soit moldu ou sorcier. Il allait devoir apprendre à se débrouillé seule. Grasse à de bon samaritain, il réussit finalement à sortir de la grande ville. Il se rendit ensuite de ville en ville. En se faisant le plus discret possible. Mais ce n'était pas évitent, entre ses réactions assez inhabituel à la technologie moldu et le fait qu'il voyage avec un bébé de quelques semaines à son âge. Il attirait beaucoup plus l'attention qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était en fuite depuis quatre jours et son balai qui se trouvait dans son sac se faisait de plus en plus tentant. Mais, il ne devait surtout pas l'utilisé, s'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il mit finalement plus d'une semaine pour se rendre au Lanhydrock. ** Il ne pouvait dormirent à l'intérieur, n'y sur le terrain d'ailleurs. Il y avait trop de risque qu'ils se fassent repérer. Mais, il savait où ils pourraient dormirent à l'abri. À l'intérieur de la falaise qui surplombait la mer d'Irlande, il y avait une cavité dans laquelle, il s'était fait une cabane lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce n'était pas parfait loin de là, mais c'était mieux que rien. Alya commençait a être impatiente. Elle devenais donc de plus en plus grincheuse. Il faut dire que voyager. Un peu de calme et de stabilité leurs feraient le plus grand bien à tout les deux. Il allait attendre un jour ou deux avant de partirent à la recherché des Gypsys. Il longeras la côte. Il espérait qu'ils venaient encore par ici. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoins de mangé et de dormir. Heureusement sa cachette était encore en assez bonne état. Ils allaient pouvoir rester ici pour quelques jours.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent vite, il était temps de se mettre en route. Ils allait encore une fois être très discret. Encore plus qu'avant si s'est possible. Car plus d'une semaines après sa fuite, toute la Grande-Bretagne devait être à sa recherche. Les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus compliquer.

À sa grande surprise, il trouva les Gypsys, assez rapidement. Ils étaient seulement un peu plus au nord que d'habitudes. Pendant, les deux jours ou il les avait cherchés, il avait eu certain doute, à savoir comment ils allaient l'accueillir. Le père de Klervy n'avait jamais été contre leur amitié, pas plus qu'il n'avait été pour. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau à Alya et lui.

Il ne rejoignit les Gypsys qu'après que le soleil se soit couché. Aussitôt qu'elle les virent Alya et lui, les femmes Gypsir les invitèrent a se joindre a eux. Elles prirent Alya en charge immédiatement. En faite la présence d'Alya lui avait permit de gagner la confiance des femmes du convoi. En faite, sans Alya, il n'était pas sur d'avoir pu se joindre à eux. Il demanda donc à s'entretenir avec le chef des Gypsy. Lorsqu'on l'emmena au chef quel ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouvé devant Manzone Le père de Klervy.

Le jeune homme raconta se qui s'était passé pendant les quatre dernières années. Manzone leurs accorda l'asile à Alya et lui. Ils furent hébergé par la Mama des Gypsys

Se soir-là avant d'allé dormir, il écrivit une lettre à la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aidé. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment même cette personne en avait déjà plein les bras.

1 Trewarment est une vrais ville des Cornouaille

2 Lanhydrock: Est un château qui existe vraiment. Il se trouve vraiment dans les Cornouaille mais pas dans la ville de Trewarment.

Je voudrais d'abords m'excuser pour se très long laps de temps. Je m'excuses aussi a ceux qui attendaient le chapitre sur le procès. Mais cette intermède était nécessaire. Je vous envoie le chapitre sur le procès dès qu'il est écrit.

Si quelqu'un s'est comment sa fonction pour avoir une Beta. Merci


	13. Chapter 13 Si vis pacem, para bellum

Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour cette histoire. Les droits appartiennent a J.K. Rowling. Sauve pour quelque personnages qui appartiennent a une série télé et quelques personnages qui sont de moi crus.

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour l'attentes de plus de deux ans. Je vais faire mon possible pour publier plus régulièrement.

Chapitre 13

Si vis pacem, para bellum*

Cinq jours, c'étaient écoulé depuis que Peter Pettigrow avait été capturé. Son procès s'ouvrait aujourd'hui. Fudge avait pourtant tous fait pour l'empêcher. Mais il avait été acculé au pied du mur. Il avait donc été contraint à se résigner. D'ici quelques heures, un procès sous véritaserum allait s'ouvrir. Fudge trouvait toutes cette histoire ridicule. Personne saint d'esprit ne passe volontairement quatorze ans sous la forme d'un rat. De plus Pettigrow est mort en même temps qu'une douzaine de moldus. Ils avaient tous été tuez par l'infâme, Sirius Black

Il avait tout fait pour empêcher ce cirque ou tous du moins le retarder le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, cinq jours peut paraître court, mais s'il avait écouté les Aurors le procès ce serait ouvert dès le lendemain de l'arrestation de cet énergumène. Mais la presse avait eu vent de l'affaire et s'était emparée de l'histoire, depuis elle faisait les choux gras des journaux autant sorciers, que moldus. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un hasard si les journaux avaient entendu parler de cette machination si vite, ils avaient bien jouer leurs jeux. Ils avaient peut-être rapporté la première bataille, mais ils n'avaient pas encore gagné la guerre. Bien sûr avec tous ce brassage médiatique, les membres du Mangemagots sans sont aussi mêler. Il n'a donc pas eu d'autre choix. Il a du tolérer l'ouverture d'un procès. À partir de se moment là, il avait tous fait pour accélérer les choses. Cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Bon, il voulait bien admettre que cet affreux personnage avait des similitudes avec Pettigrow et aussi avec les rats. Mais de là a dire que c'était une seule et même personne, il ne faudrait tous de même pas pousser.

Un procès allait donc avoir lieu, qu'il en soit consentant ou non. Une fois la procédure lancer par les Aurors, n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait pourtant tous fait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais au finale, c'a n'avait servie à rien. Mais, ils allaient payer pour ça. On ne se moque pas du Ministre de la magie, sans qu'il y aie un prix à payer. Des têtes allait tombé, fiez vous à lui et la première qui allait roulé allait être celle de ce Corso de malheur. Il allait ensuite s'occuper de son équipe. De plus, les choses allaient changer dorénavant, ça ne seras plus les Aurors qui allaient élire leurs propre chef, mais lui-même. Il pourrait ainsi se garantir que le prochain chef des Aurors lui serait dévouer. En faite, tous les départements du ministère de la magie vont dorénavant fonctionner de cette façon. À bien sûr, il laisserais le procès se terminé et la poussière retombé un peu. Il n'était quand même pas totalement idiot.

Peu importe à quel point le chef des Aurors l'énervait et qu'il voulait sa démission et celles de son équipe. Pour pouvoir se bâtir une équipe qui ne contenait que des Aurors qu'il allait pouvoir manipulé à sa guise. Peu importe à quel point, il avait hâte d'avoir que de ses fidèles comme employés. Il allait devoir s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais. Donc à partir de maintenant, lui seule aurait le pouvoir d'engager une personne au sain du ministères. De cette façon, il serait sûr que plus aucun de ses employés ne contestera son autorité. Il forcerait ce Corso à démissionné.

Mais même si son chef des Aurors l'énervait singulièrement. Une autre personne qui le mettait hors de lui, SIRIUS BLACK! Il ne lui avait apporté que des ennuies et il sentait que ce n'était que le début. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il lui ferait donné le baissé du détracteur dès qu'il se montrerait le bout du nez et il en serait fini de cette histoire. Il serait enfin débarrassé de Black. Mais s'il agissait ainsi et que par pur hasard tous se révélait vrai. Que cette inconnus serait vraiment Pettigrow et que Black était finalement vraiment innocent. Il serait lapidé sur la place publique sans serait fini de sa carrière de ministre. Il était quand même décidé de condamner Black au baisser du Détracteur peu importe se que se procès allait révéler. Il allait devoir faire bonne figure car personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais dans son désir d'avoir le dernier mots contre Black, Fudge avait oublier un détail assez important, il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans le futur verdict. C'était au magemagot de juger ce procès. Il allait falloir qu'il maintienne ses certitudes de coté. Du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il aie trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de se Black.

Pendant que Fudge récriminait contre ce Black de malheur.

Le Black en question étais lui aussi une vrai boule de nerf. Il ressentait tellement de sentiment en même temps, une surdose d'énergie, de l'excitation, de la rage, de appréhension, du doute, de la tristesse , du soulagement et d'une sorte de joie. Il avait l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point de rentrer en éruption. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se contrôlé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bouger non plus. Il n'avait pas pus s'endormir depuis que Pettigrow avait était capturer.

À ce moment-ci, il fut rejoint dans la cuisine par le propriétaire de la maison, Remus Lupin. Ce dernier se mit au fourneau, tout en gardant un œil sur les va et vient de son ami. Mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par perdre patience.

«Sirius arrête ça, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans mon planché. Tu n'as pas arrêter de bouger pendant plus que que quelques minutes durant les cinq derniers jours. Tu dois te calmer, n'oublie pas tu ne pourras pas bouger à ta guise pendant le procès. Je comprends que toute cette situation t'angoisse. Mais cesse de te comporter comme un chien fou.», récrimina Remus. «Sinon, c'est moi qui vais finir par devenir maboule.»

Remus avait l'impression de radoter ce discours pour la millièmes fois. En fait, il avait impression n'avoir eu que ses mots là à la bouche au cours des derniers jours.

FLASH BACK

Cinq jours plus tôt.

Les heures qui suivirent le départ de Corso, Mario, Tonks et Sonny, furent interminable et la tension qui régnait dans la maison était à son comble. Contenue des circonstances Harry et Remus avaient décidé de repousser leurs visites à Romy de quelques jours. Le temps que les choses se calment.

Après un certain temps, chacun d'entre eux essayèrent de s'occuper l'esprit comme ils le pouvaient. Ron et Maëva enchaînèrent les parties d'échecs. Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent sur le tapis du salon pour lire. Harry qui malgré sa grande nervosité fini par s'endormir sur le divan. Remus s'installa sur un fauteuil a proximité de Harry pour travaillé sur Merlin s'est quoi. Mais sans grand succès cependant, son attention était plus tôt dirigé vers Sirius qui faisait le cent pas. Remus comprit la nervosité de son ami.

La journée passa sans grands changement. Les occupassions varièrent un peu mais s'en plus. Tous étaient impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passé par la suite. Tonks se présenta juste avant le repas du soir.

«Je suis désolé de ne pas être venus vous donné de nouvelle plus tôt», s'excusa-t-elle. «Mais, je n'avais pas grand choses choses à vous dire et même maintenant, je n'ai rien de vraiment concret a dire. Fudge fait tous pour nous compliqué la tâche, tous les prétexte son bon. Mais Corso est persuadé que les choses vont s'améliorer une fois que l'article de Sonny sera sorti. Sirius, Corso te suggère fortement de ne pas bougé. Laisse ton avocate agir pour l'instant. Fudge fulmine déjà suffisamment contre toi comme ça. Ne lui donne pas plus de munitions. Bon , je dois retourné au cartier des Aurors. Mais je reviens dès que sa bouge un peu.»

Elle disparut comme elle était venue. Après un souper dès plus silencieux tous reprirent un semblant d'activité. La maison n'avais jamais était aussi silencieuse, surtout en étant aussi surpeuplé. Donc, tous sursautèrent lorsqu'un hibou cogna à la fenêtre du salon. Remus le fit entré, le hibou laissa le journal avant de repartir par ou il était venu.

_ La vrai Histoire du 31 Août 1981 _

_ Vous connaissez tous l'histoire des Potter. Je _

_ croyais la connaître aussi. Sirius Black qui trahis _

_ James et Lily Potter, en les vendant à Voldemort. _

_ Sirius qui poursuit ensuite Peter Pettigrow dans les _

_ rues de Londres avant de le tuez en même temps que _

_ douze moldus._

_ Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai attendue une autre _

_ version. Une version que personne où presque n'as _

_ attendue. Une version où le méchant n'est pas _

_ Sirius, mais Pettigrow et où la victime n'étais pas _

_ Pettigrow, mais Sirius._

_ Mais commençons par le commencement _

_ par une belle histoire d'amitié._

_ Ce récit commence au matin du 31 Août _

_ 1971, à bord du Poudlard Express. Quatre jeunes _

_ hommes se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ils _

_ deviennent très rapidement amis, amis pour la vie. _

_ C'est quatre jeunes hommes, s'appelaient James _

_ Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter _

_ Pettigrow. Bien sûr, tous ne fut pas parfait, ils _

_ eurent leurs lot d'obstacle sur le chemin. Mais au _

_ finale tant qu'ils sont resté soudé rien ne pouvaient _

_ leurs arriver. Et ils restèrent soudé s'est du moins _

_ ce qu'ils crurent. Mais leurs années d'innocences _

_ finirent par ce terminer. La réalité fini par les _

_ rattraper à leurs sorti de Poudlard. Au fil des des _

_ années leur groupe s'était agrandit avec Lily _

_ Evans, Elyane Potter, Calypso Black et Regulus _

_ Black. _

_ À la fin de leurs étude à Poudlard,la menace _

_ deVoldemort s'est intensifié, mais leur petit groupe a _

_ refusé d'arrêter de vivre. Deux mariages et deux _

_ naissances en seulement trois ans en son bien la _

_ preuve. Mais, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, _

_ Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant. Les _

_ choses se précipitèrent au début de l'année 1981. _

_ Sirius pris la décision de mettre sa femme et son fils _

_ à l'abri de sa famille. James tant qu'a lui opta plutôt _

_ pour le sortilège de Fidelas. _

_ C'est-là que l'histoire commence à divergé. _

_ À l'époque tous le monde alla à l'évidence, James _

_ et Sirius étaient comme deux frères. En faite, ils _

_ étaient beaux-frères et meilleurs amis. Sirius est _

_ même le parrain de Harry, le fils de James et Lily, _

_ comme James est le parrain du fils de Sirius et de _

_ Elyane. Donc, quoi de plus normal que se soit Sirius _

_ qui soit le gardien des secrets des Potter. Mais les _

_ deux compères avaient décidé de bluffer.C'est une fois _

_ que le sortilège de Fidélas eu été lancé, que tout _

_ s'effondra pour le petit groupe. Regulus fut tué le _

_ premier et encore maintenant nous ignorons _

_ commet, il a trouvé la mort. Calypso quand t-a elle fut _

_ capturer par les toutous de Voldemort, nous ne savons _

_ toujours ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite. Vous savez tous _

_ se qui s'est passé le soir du 31 Août 1981, Voldemort à _

_ tuez James et Lily avant d'être mit K.O. par leur fils _

_ Harry. _

_ Se que vous ne savez pas par contre s'est ce _

_ qui s'est passé par la suite. Ce soir-là, Sirius a eu _

_ un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dépêcha donc de se _

_ rendre dans la cachette de Pettigrow. Mais il la trouva _

_ vide et sans aucune trace de lutte. Le mauvais _

_ pressentiment de Sirius augmenta. Il se rendit donc le _

_ plus vite possible chez les Potter. Mais il arriva trop _

_ tard._

_ Lorsqu'il voulu prendre Harry avec lui, Hagrid _

_ qui avait reçu des ordres clair de Albus Dumbledore _

_ refusa. Il devait ramener le bébé à Dumbledore. Sirius _

_ parti donc à la poursuite du traite, Peter Pettigrow. Il _

_ se dit que s'était à lui de le faire . De un, il voulait _

_ venger son frère et de deux, il était le seul a savoir la _

_ vérité. Il partit donc a la chasse au rat. Il réussit _

_ finalement à le rattraper au cours de la journée du _

_ lendemains, dans une rue remplit de moldus. Mais _

_ avant que Sirius ait pu agir, Pettigrow se mit a crié. _

_ «Que Sirius avait trahis James et Lily.» Pettigrow a _

_ ensuite tué douze moldus avant de se tranché un doigt, _

_ de se transformé en rat et de s'enfuir par les égouts. _

_ Pendant les douze années qui suivirent, Pettigrow se _

_ cachât sous la peau d'un rat. Il a réussit a trouvé un _

_ domicile chez Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il est devenu _

_ l'animal de compagnie de Percy leurs troisième fils _

_ avant que se dernier le refile au plus jeune des garçons _

_ Ron. J'imagine que de cette façon, il continuait à voir _

_ des nouvelles du monde sorcier. Savoir si son maître _

_ revenait au pouvoir ou si le ministère commençait a _

_ avait des soupçons à son sujet. _

_ Sirius tant qu'a lui fut arrêter et condamner à _

_ vie, il fut conduit à Askaban. Sans qu'il y ait eu _

_ enquête où procès. Pendant douze ans , Sirius a _

_ croupit dans une cellule de prison tout en étant _

_ parfaitement innocent. Il y a deux ans, la famille _

_ Weasley a fait la Une d'un journal concourant. Sur la _

_ photo on voyait Croutard le rat sur l'épaule de son _

_ jeune propriétaire. Par un curieux hasard le journal se _

_ retrouva entre les mains de Sirius. Ce dernier reconnu _

_ immédiatement son ancien ôt s'est devenu une _

_ obsession. Dans l'article, il était précisé que les plus _

_ jeunes retourneraient à Poudlard en septembre. Il savait _

_ que Harry allait s'y trouver lui aussi. Il savait que _

_ Pettigrow n'attendait qu'un mot ou un petit signe du _

_ retour de Voldemort pour agir et se venger de Harry. _

_ Sirius s'est mit à y penser nuits et jours. Je ne connaît _

_ pas les détails de son évasion. Mais une journée, il a eu _

_ sa chance et il l'a prise. Il s'est rendu à Poudlard dans _

_ l'espoir d'attraper Pettigrow pour l'empêcher de s'en _

_ prendre à Harry. Mais les choses ne se sont pas très bien _

_ passés. Pettigrow a réussi à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois et _

_ Sirius du fuir à nouveau. Encore à ce jour, Merlin seul _

_ s'est où il se trouve. _

_ Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous _

_ raconte tous ça se soir. Ce n'est pas s'en raison. _

_ Plutôt aujourd'hui, un homme ressemblant _

_ énormément en à Peter Pettigrow à été repérer et _

_ arrêter. Il est en se moment même entre les mains des _

_ Aurors. Si son identité est confirmé une enquête serait _

_ enfin ouvert, sur se qui s'est vraiment passé en ce _

_ fameux soir de Juillet et un procès pourrait s'en suivre. _

_ Avec un peu de chance la justice sera enfin rendue. Les _

_ aurors demandent à toutes personnes ayant des _

_ informations à ce sujet de communiquer avec eux. Ils _

_ demandent aussi à Sirius Black d'entrer en _

_ communication avec eux._

_ Avec tous se qui se passe dernièrement, c'est à _

_ se demander si les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort _

_ ne seraient pas véridique. Pour ma part, j'y crois de plus _

_ en plus. En faite, j'en ai jamais douté._

_ Éphéméris** _

Tous savait qu'a partir de maintenant les choses allaient déboulées et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard après l'arrivé du journal, Tamara arriva. Elle ne faisait que passé. Elle voulait s'assurer que Sirius resterait calme.

«Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile», dit-elle. «Mais tu dois rester calme et surtout ne pas sortir d'ici. Je vais attendre à demain avant de me rendre chez les Aurors pour parlé en ton nom. Sinon, ça va avoir l'air beaucoup trop suspect. À partir d'ici, les choses devraient aller très vite. J'imagine que jusqu'à maintenant, Fudge a tout fait pour retarder les choses. Mais l'article de Sonny va l'obliger à agir. Il va donc accélérer les choses au maximum. Il va aussi falloir y aller avec tact. Car Fudge est prêt à tous pour te mettre la main dessus. Il est près à tout pour que tu reçoives le baiser des détracteurs. De plus, il

va vouloir régler cette affaire le plus vite possible avec le moins de répercutions négatives pour lui.

Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment en sa faveurs. Surtout que des élections sont dû dans un peu moins d'un an. On ne pouvais pas trouvé pire moment pour lui que vas donc devoir me laisser agir.

«Ouais», approuva Sirius. L'idée que son avenir était entre les mains de d'autre personnes, ne lui plaisait guerre. Mais, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent la tentions fût à son comble dans la maison de Remus. Mais

Tamara avait raison, il y avait juste Fudge pour organiser un procès en trois jours. Surtout, après avoir

tout fait pour ne pas qu'il ait lieu. Mais Corso et son équipe avaient fait du bon travail. Ils étaient prêt,

si le but de Fudge était de les déstabiliser, en accélérant les choses à se poing, il avait échouer.

Quand bien même l'agitation avait été à son maximum, dans la maison de Remus, eux aussi étaient prêt. Tous le monde ou presque allaient devoir témoigner. Mais tout se qu'ils auraient à faire s'étaient de dire la vérité et il n'y aurait aucun problème.

En faite, en plus de Fudge quelques autres personnes risques de causer problèmes. Ils allaient devoir se méfier de Lucius Malfoy et de Dolorès Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'état. L'un comme l'autre ne laisseraient certainement pas les bras croiser, sans rien faire. Ils allaient tout tenté pour protéger leurs places, Malfoy auprès de Voldemort et Ombrage auprès de Fudge. Personnes ne savaient qui allait êtres l'avocat de Pettigrow, n'y ce que Fudge mijotait. Mais tout le monde savais qu'il manigancait quelques choses. Fudge ne laisserait jamais rien mettre sa carrière en danger.

Remus avait été perdu un long moment dans ses pensées. Mais le comportement de Sirius n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

«Tu devrais te transformer en Patmol et aller courir un peu dans les bois», dit Remus à Sirius. «On as encore beaucoup de temps avant que nous devions nous rendre au Ministère de la magie.»

Sirius commença par protester. Mais, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence. C'était effectivement une bonne idée. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à se débarrasser d'une partie de tous le stress qu'il ressentait. Courir sous la forme de Patmol, l'aidait toujours à se calmer.

Sirius couru donc pendant près d'une heure avant de reprendre le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il revient à la maison, il était effectivement beaucoup plus calme. Du moins, il pouvait se contrôler un peu mieux. Au moment où il rejoignit la cuisine. Il se rendit compte que tous le mondes étaient réveillé. Les autres étaient tous entraint de déjeuner. Sirius se joignit donc à eux. Le déjeuner fut pris dans la bonne humeur, malgré le tourbillon d'émotion qui régnait dans la pièce.

Si il y avait une chose de positif qui c'était produite au cour des cinq dernier jours, c'était l'état de Harry. Il s'était grandement amélioré. Bien sur, tout n'était pas parfait. Il était beaucoup moins fatigué et ses blessures commençaient tranquillement à guérir. Il était aussi beaucoup plus calme. Mais dans la maison de Remus entouré de personnes en qui il avait confiance c'était facile. Il ne savait cependant pas comment, il allait réagir dans une salle remplit de monde. Qui pour la plupart serait des étrangers. Mais peut importe à quel point l'idée de sortir d'ici l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas question pour lui de resté là. Il voulait être là pour supporter Sirius et il voulait être là lorsque le rat irais en prison. Donc malgré l'incertitude qu'il ressentait, il irais au procès et il témoignerait contre Pettigrow. Ce dernier devait payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il devait payé pour James et Lily Potter. Harry sentait qu'il devait le faire pour ses parents, en leurs honneurs.

Après un branle bas de combat, ils furent tous prêt à partirent. À bien sur, le déjeuner avait été assez fugace personnes ne manga vraiment. Ils partirent tous pour le ministère, par la poudre de cheminette, au grand dame de Harry. Mais pour une fois, il ne protesta plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Son destin et celui de son parrain allait se jouer aux cours des prochaines heures.

*1 - Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre

*2- Éphéméris: Signifie journal Journaliste en Latin. C'est le nom de journaliste de Sonny. Ça lui permets de gardé son identité secrètes.


End file.
